


Maybe a BTS Mafia Fic Idk- Just messing around

by Int0_the_star_fire5



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A little incest(y) if you are a stickler for details, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Violence, Criminal Masterminds, Cum Play, Death, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gun Violence, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mafia Boss Kim Namjoon, Mafia Boss Kim Seokjin, Mafia Boss Min Yoongi, Mafia Fic, Multi, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Prostitution, References to Drugs, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Sexism, Sexual Tension, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Int0_the_star_fire5/pseuds/Int0_the_star_fire5
Summary: This began as a dream I was dropped into one night, an amazing dream that, much to my delight was recurring- progressive, like a real story with an actual plot and shit. Then as I orated these musings to my best friend it became known as "Story-time". Somewhere along the line I decided I liked my story enough to share it with whomever wished to listen. The only summary I can offer you is in the tags. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the show.Welcome to...my Lullaby.**But Seriously...READ THE TAGS...don't say I didn't warn you.**Inspired in part by.......My Best Friend- my hetero life-mate- my baby- my hero- my muse- my love- my little pain in the ass....
Kudos: 2





	1. Sunny Side Up

**Author's Note:**

> .......AUTHOR'S NOTE.......
> 
> I know...no compelling summary, no title...what the fuck is this???? Well, if you read the tags as I told you to you should already have a vague idea of what you're getting yourself into. Since you're already confused allow me to drop a few more warnings before we get started to stir the pot a little.
> 
> 1\. I know about as much as you about this particular story's destination...well, mostly. I cannot write as fast as I dream and there are holes that must be researched and filled, details really, that my sleeping brain couldn't give a hoot about.
> 
> 2\. This story is heavily centered around BTS, a motley collection of other K-pop idols and actors/actresses and a few characters of my own creation. I would classify it primarily as a BTS mafia au. However, this IS a multi-fandom work of fiction. My fiction...so don't get bent if your favs/ults either aren't characterized the way you'd like or simply aren't included. Don't like it? Go write your own fic and stop wasting your time with mine then. 
> 
> 3\. I will be updating the tags and character listing as the story progresses and will drop a warning at the beginning of any chapters containing heavily traumatic content, particularly content related to sexual violence, if it pops up. Otherwise I will not be issuing any warnings about violence of any kind because...this is a fucking mafia fic, folks. Go back to the cool safety of your high school oopa fantasies if you can't take the heat.
> 
> 4\. I am my own editor. I do try to catch as many of my mistakes as possible but there are some things I will most assuredly miss. I am very receptive to constructive criticism so, don't be afraid to point out any errors you see.
> 
> 5\. By choosing to proceed I'll assume that means you want to hear what I have to say and have listened to me thus far...which means you know at this point everything of which you need be warned about before continuing.
> 
> Alright, alright. I'll shut up and surrender the booty already...enjoy!

He sat in one of the overly cushioned, peach colored armchairs, trailing his finger over the lovely rose patterns curling their way across the undoubtedly expensive upholstery. The massive leather chair that seemed a sight closer to a throne than an office chair sat empty behind the massive hunk of carved and polished wood that was empty for aesthetic consumption save the notebook resting atop a remarkably thin laptop, a sleek office phone, an excessively large, probably congratulatory, bouquet of flowers in a crazy expensive vase complete with note and silk wrapped gift, and the crystal name plate at the front of the desk announcing who's ass sat in the seat just beyond. He crossed his legs, bouncing his foot in tune with a song he was working on, smiling slightly as he heard one of the heavy wood double doors to the office open. Kim Seokjin, Founder, president and CEO of “Take1 Entertainment” and one of the most successful, influential men of 2019 according to TIMES magazine, had stopped to issue a final order to his assistant, who looked as lovely as the last in the reflection in the wall of windows overlooking the night lights of Seoul.

“-believe it. Contact her any way you can. I don't care if you have to call her every five minutes until she answers. JYP was interested for some reason I would like to know why. Better yet...Send Hani in person to act as a talent scout. No one says no to her.” He could hear the smile that undoubtedly plastered the CEO's face and the smile on his own face grew a bit wider.

“Yes, sir. Should I call for your car, sir, or will you be staying a bit longer?”

“If you could call for my car that would be lovely, dear.” And with a gentle caress of her shoulder and a lopsided smile he slid the door shut so the woman could blush over her boss in privacy. His sigh was deep and lingering as his loafers scuffed softly over the thick carpet padding his steps. He walked around the desk and over to the window, staring out at the lights of the city, leaving the office dark as he undid his tie which he stuffed carelessly in his pocket, the action raising the eyebrow of his unexpected visitor.

“Long day?” The CEO jumped and whirled so fast he fell back against the glass, hand to his chest as he shouted, clearly startled.

“Shit!” He swore a bit breathlessly, rubbing his hand over his heart while he shook his head. “What the fuck, Sunny! Do you have to do this every time?” He swore softly between deep breaths as he leaned over his desk to hit a button on his office phone. A moment later the woman's voice came over the line.

“Sir? Do you-”

“Hold the car, Yunhi. I'll be staying for a while.” She confirmed his order and the connection was cut. Seokjin removed his jacket and masterfully folded it so that it wouldn't wrinkle before draping it across the back of the chair he promptly folded his long limbs into. When he looked up at Sunny his eyes were not very friendly. “It would seem I need to improve my office security again.”

“Your security is fine.” Sunny said with a smile.

“If you are still able to sneak in to my office it certainly is not.” That roused a small laugh from the man in question.

“Your security is no better now than it was the last I visited.” Jin frowned and leaned back in his chair, folding his hands over his stomach.

“I paid good money for this security system.” Sunny raised an eyebrow and his smile took on a sinister edge.

“Money can't buy you everything, Seokjin-ssi. How many times do I have to tell you that?”

“I refuse to believe that. Everyone has a price.” Sunny's grin grew into something nearly maniacal that made Seokjin's heart race just a bit faster. “I bought you, didn't I?”

“Semantics. All semantics. I won't debate with you. Would you care to receive what you paid for?” Seokjin nodded, popping the top button of his shirt with one hand as a large manilla envelope slapped against the wood of the desk just before him. Sunny's eyes watched the small convulsions of Seokjin's throat as he looked up at him, eyes a bit wide with the paranoia Sunny inspired in him.

“It's all in here?”

“Not all of it. Just what you asked for.” Seokjin ground his teeth at the annoying precision of the man before him and dipped his head just once in acknowledgment. Sunny stood in a single, dancer-like movement, stretching his arms lazily over his head.

“I don't think you'll be satisfied.”

“I had better be for the price of these contents.” Sunny's smile grew and he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his black ripped jeans that hugged his well muscled thighs.

“Not because I didn't do my job but because the mark you set me on didn't know much.” Jin's face hardened, the muscle in his jaw ticking with agitation as he poured the contents of the envelope on the desk. A three page transcription of Sunny's interrogation and a series of pictures revealing the step by step process of information extraction were before him. Sunny watched him flip through it all and grinned at the dissatisfied snort as the CEO sent the pages skittering across the desk with a flutter.

“This is not what I paid you for.”

“Actually, it is precisely what you paid me for and not a word more.” It was obvious the CEO had a thousand things he'd prefer to scream at the man but he settled on one of the chief complaints of his life.

“What about customer satisfaction? I've bought into your services before so I am familiar with the quality of your work. This just isn't it.” The man's eyes narrowed dangerously. “Who bought you? You're working for someone else aren't you?” Sunny burst into a fit of laughter that twisted the anger in Jin's eyes to caution.

“Oh, Seokjin-ssi...Of course I am. I play no favorites, you know this. I give exactly what is requested. Customer satisfaction depends on how eloquently you express your wishes. Don't come to me with a half-assed inquiry and expect a novel of answers.” He leaned over and hit the button on the office phone that read “Call”.

“Sunny, we-”

“Are done here. You know how to reach me if you require my talents again.” With that the man turned and walked to the double doors, waiting in the shadows until Yunhi opened the door, standing framed by the light from the outer office suite. Seokjin's heart thudded in his throat seeing how close she was to the threat barely concealed by shadows.

“Sir?”

“A-ah-...Yunhi, come here for a moment. I would like your opinion on something.” Just like that Sunny slipped out of the office as the woman stepped in, the light chatter of Seokjin and his assistant quickly fading as he easily maneuvered his way through the office, past all the cameras. Within minutes he was out of the building and several blocks down where he found his motorcycle waiting in the alley where he'd left it. The things used to terrify him once upon a time. The thought made him smile as he slipped his helmet on and threw his leg over the bike, throwing the kickstand back and turning it on. He slipped easily down the road, weaving in and out of traffic while sifting through the logistics of his next task for the evening in his head, wearing a curious smile.

_Bounty:_ _₩_ _12,000,000_

_Nature of contract: Interrogation and assassination_

_Special Parameters: Leave his body to be found in public._

_Name: Lee Jun_

_Height: 5'7”_

_Eye color: brown, often wears green contacts_

_Hair color: Naturally brown, currently died a bright blue_

_Distinctive marks include: a small scar on his right cheek just under his eye and a sleeve tattooed on the full length of his right arm depicting hookers in a club_

_Affiliation: BigHit_

_Known hangouts: Works at Jest and Gestures Symphony part-time, hangs out at Heartbeat and Pho Sho where his best friend works. Question the friend, known alias of Park Minhyuk, if the mark is elusive._

_Information to be obtained: What he was sent to obtain? How long did he think to pull off the ruse? Why are his people snooping around in my business? Who else among their ranks have been dispatched to spy on me? Any information you can get on what Kim Seokjin and his gang are planning. What the fucker's last words are._

The last amused Sunny more than it should. He shook his head and easily slid into a small space between the bumpers of two cars, another reason he had switched to bikes, and slid his helmet off to replace it with his face mask and bill cap. He slipped through the doors of the Pho shop where he suspected his mark may be due to the diligent research he'd done the day before. After sitting at a booth for fifteen minutes, eyeing the staff that moved about, without seeing his mark he decided to leave and walk the few blocks to a club called Heartbeat, the deafening bass thrumming through his bones from a block away where he could already see the line for entry. He walked right past the line, ignoring the bitching of the ever more annoyed potential patrons, flashing his VIP badge at the bouncer who crouched a bit to look at Sunny's eyes underneath the cap then stood to his full height, eyeing the badge again before waving him along. The guy at the door didn't even spare him a second glance, as if he knew the first guy had done his job well.

His body became a human tuning fork for the suffocating bass pounding through the whole building as he wove through the drunken, sweat-slick and writhing masses. All he could smell was alcohol, marijuana, cigarettes and the odor of too many bodies crammed in too small a space. He bared his teeth in disgust as a woman fell down the two stairs leading to the dance floor he was trying to escape right into his arms. The sickly sweet smell of the perfume she'd obviously bathed in painted an even more distasteful impression of the woman as he quickly set her back on her feet. The second he turned and darted up the stairs the woman fell anyway but he ignored her, leaning on the post nearby while wiping his hands on his pants and scanning the crowd. The strobe lights made his life so difficult, blinding him for moments at a time, and the sensory overload forced him to have to focus all the harder. His eyes narrowed, a smile forming beneath the mask.

“There you are.” He said aloud, not fearing being overheard. Lee Jun stood with a drink in hand, hip cocked against the bar on the other side of the dance floor. He sighed and decided to just cut through the piranha pool again to save on time, though not being as forgiving this time. He took his hat off, fastening it on his belt and ran his hand through his hair to fluff it up, He smiled as he slipped the face mask off and saw a woman already looking at him, watching her jaw drop with what he was certain was a gasp. He dug his lightly tinted lip balm from his pocket and just finished applying it as he slipped between the broad back of one of the random patrons and that of his mark, signaling the bartender over. As predicted Jun turned to see who had dared push up on him and his eyes widened as they met Sunny's.

“I-I'm sorry!” Sunny yelled, leaning in a little to be heard as he averted his eyes and fidgeted a bit before looking up at the guy through his lashes, made thicker by a light coat of mascara. “It's just so hard to get any service in this place!” Jun's eyes softened yet went half lidded as a knowing smile curled his too wide lips.

“S'ok, beautiful.” Sunny fought the urge to roll his eyes and instead opted to smile cutely as the bartender finally came to take his order.

“Blow job- extra cream and Sex on the beach” He called to the harried woman behind the bar who raised an eyebrow, giving him a quick once over before shrugging with a sigh while she set to it.

“Blow job, eh?” Jun half-shouted as he leaned on the bar so close to him that every deep inhale had them damn near touching from chest to knee. Sunny smiled brilliantly and an embarrassed giggle replaced the blush he wasn't talented enough to fake.

“I love them-” He widened his eyes in shock as Jun's smile widened, “I mean! They're...they're just so good! I-...Oh god!” He said with as much mortification as he could feign. Jun looked like he was about to explode, eyes sparkling with the urge, a smile so wide Sunny swore he could see his molars.

“And Sex on the beach? That's a tall order!”

“Not really. The only real alcohol in them is the Vodka in the Sex on the beach, which is mostly just a fruit cocktail.” He buried his face in his hands and shook his head before looking back up at Jun and running his hand nervously through his hair. “Sorry! I'm just-...you have to know these kind of things when you're the featherweight drinking champion of the world.” Jun finally erupted into a bout of laughter that had him swiping tears from his cheeks.

“Here ya go! ₩18,000” He began digging through his pocket when Jun slid his arm around Sunny's waist.

“Put it on my tab, Jenny.” She shook her head with a smile and turned to tap at some buttons on the screen.

Jun gestured at the shot, looking at him expectantly. He smiled coyly before running his hand halfway through his hair to pin it down as he leaned over the bar, so Jun had a better view of him opening his mouth and wrapping his lips around the glass halfway down and throwing his head back. Jun's tongue darted between his lips to wet them every couple seconds, eyes flitting between the convulsions of Sunny's throat as he swallowed and his tongue swirling along the inside of the glass to clear away all evidence of the sweet delight. Sunny giggled and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away an imaginary spot of whip cream at the corner of his mouth and by the time he got to the bottom of his Sex on the beach Jun was more whipped for him than the cream on his blow job.

Several sloppy dances and a drunken stumble down the hallway found them in the handicap stall of the men's bathroom where the stall walls shook from the force of one couplings drunken ministrations. He pushed Jun down onto the toilet and they both paused to watch the walls, reinforced for such reasons, shudder under the high pitched desperate wails of the poor woman being savaged echoing around the walls of the bathroom. The two men looked at each other and exploded into a bout of raucous laughter as Jun began undoing the buckle of his pants and pushed them down to fall around his ankles.

Sunny genuinely smiled and straddled the man, dry riding his naked cock, fully clothed. Jun hissed, head going back to expose his throat with a shudder, hands scrambling to grip Sunny's hips. He rode the smaller man while kissing his way up the line of Jun's neck, drawing the small, scalpel sharp knife he kept at the small of his back with one hand while he slid the fingers of his other hand slowly up behind his lips.

“B-baby...no m-more foreplay!” He smiled against his eager victim's throat and sat back enough to look into the green contact lenses before him, his smile widening as a mild look of alarm slowly replaced the lust.

“Yes. Let's move on to the real fun then.” Jun's whole body jerked as Sunny placed the edge of the blade in hand oh so gently against the base of his cock. “Stop.” Sunny commanded in a voice colder than the corpse his victim was soon to be, a voice that trapped the man beneath him in a catatonic state of panic. “I would be more careful were I you. One wrong move and you'll be sitting down to piss the rest of your life.” Tears slipped from the corner of the man's eyes.

“What? What do you want man?!” He could feel the terror trembling through the thighs beneath him.

“I have a series of questions to ask you, Lee Jun, and you _will_ answer me, one way or the other-”

“God-” Jun's breath came rapidly, one ragged inhale coming faster than the last. It would seem that his reputation preceded him.

“Though I'd like to start with one question in particular.”

“Oh GOD!” He shouted. Sunny smiled and barely got his finger over the smaller man's mouth in a silent gesture to be quiet before the scream spilled free. Jun's whole body quivered, lip trembling beneath the finger silencing him. Sunny pulled his phone from his pocket and sat it on top of the toilet paper dispenser, making sure to record the audio from here on in. At this point Jun was crying and hysterical, uttering the words “Oh” and “god” in no particular order, abruptly falling silent after a short yelp as his captor commanded what focus he had by sliding the knife ever so slightly along the sensitive skin of his cock, a warm trickle of blood tickling through the short curls coating his balls.

“I only have one question.” Jun nodded too much and too fast, staring up at the man he'd been so taken by only twenty minutes before. “Do you want to know what your life is worth?” Jun stuttered out a long string of seemingly incoherent babble that ended in a choked scream as Sunny closed his fingers around the man's windpipe.

“You're worth less than 200 words in an email and...about $10,000 U.S. dollars.” He finished in English as he cut a bit deeper into the cock of his victim. “Now, if you're a good boy and answer all of my questions I'll be good to you.”

“I-I-I-I...t-thought you said you o-only had o-one question!” Jun said, snot mingling freely with the tears dripping off his chin. Sunny smiled.

“Yes, _I_ had only one question. Now I'm going to ask you a string of simple questions to which you're going to answer or-.” He pulled a capped needle from a small pouch beside the knife holster and pulled the cap off with his teeth before stabbing it into Jun's heart, the man's eyes widening exponentially as Sunny depressed the plunger. “The adrenaline I just administered will will keep you awake for every excruciating second of me shoving your cock down your own throat.” He laid the full length of his upper body along Jun's, running his empty hand through the bright blue, sweat soaked locks. “I really hope you're not one of those men who can't stand the taste of themselves. That would just be...unpleasant.” He chuckled to punctuate the sentence as a small, high pitched scream escaped Jun and Sunny had to focus on controlling the flailing of his victim.

♠♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♠

He rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck with a quick jerk to either side, in an attempt to alleviate some of his exhaustion as he pulled a thin to-go pouch of baby wipes out of his inner jacket pocket. He didn't really know why but nothing removed blood quite like these things. It made him wonder briefly what kind of awful things resided beyond the fluffy diapers and sickly sweet scent of powder that called for such a powerful tool.

He smiled, making sure his mask was secure and flicking the bloody tissue into a garbage can as three cop cars screamed by him. He stopped to turn and lean against the side of the building as he snapped a picture of the scene before him. Just at the edge of the frame he noticed a side door open and two figures burst through, the taller Male maintaining a death grip on the much smaller female protesting loudly at damn near being dragged. He raised an eyebrow and put his phone in his pocket, slipping down the alley behind them.

“Let me go, Jeongguk or I swear-"

“You'll what? Scream?” He scoffed and grumbled under his breath as he used his grip on her arm to pull her closer and lift her slightly so that she was teetering on her tippiest of toes in an attempt to stay standing. She gasped as she threw her hand forward, bracing herself with a palm on his chest a moment before he moved away. The phone in his hand illuminated a good bit of the alley right around them, enough to confirm his suspicions and momentarily blind Jeongguk enough for Sunny to snap pictures of the two.

“H-hey! That's mine! What are you doing?! H-" she heaved a massive sigh of frustration as she foolishly stretched to retrieve her phone from the giant beside her who easily dismissed her punitive efforts. “How did you even get into my phone?” Jeongguk scoffed again, casually evading another of her attempts to disarm him of the phone that was now ringing in his hand.

“I know all of your favorite number combinations and patterns. You never change, Mimi.” She looked put out for a second, blinking up at him as he looked off down the alley just as the line clicked over.

They were so close due to the amusing squabble that he couldn't tell in the dark of the alley if they were touching or not but he clicked another picture as Jeongguk spoke in ferocious, hushed tones too low to decipher, the anger behind them carrying just fine. She took a small step back to distance them as she began smacking at his chest. He still had a grip on her upper arm, never having relinquished it as if fearing she might attempt to run, so he pinned the phone between shoulder and ear to wrap his long fingers around the wrist of her offending limb, his voice deeper now for the new found struggle.

Sunny clamped a hand over his mouth as the laugh bubbling up the back of his throat threatened to blow his cover when she brought her knee up into Jeongguk's groin. The man released his hold on her, breath leaving him on a grunt of pain as he fumbled and failed to catch the phone that clattered to the ground, barely bringing his arms up to catch her next knee aimed at his chest and shove her back on her ass. She stood indignantly from where she'd been so rudely tossed, the surplus cleavage exposed by the licentious top she wore heaving from some combination of her efforts and anger.

“You do not know _everything_ about me, Jeon Jeongguk.” The boy sighed, head falling to hang loose on his shoulders as he slowly, probably painfully, stood to his full height, unaided by the wall he'd half crumpled against.

“Must we do this every time? You know you should not be here. You know I can't just ignore these little rebellions.” She shook her head, running her hand back through the thick mass of dark curls that attempted to cling to her skin, damp with the sweat of August heat, as a bitter laugh filtered through the alley.

“Is that what you think this is? Rebellion? That's what we call _living_ nowadays?” Her words were seething.

“I do. Am I supposed to believe any differently when you're throwing a tantrum like a spoiled brat? Have you any idea how much you put on the line every time you do this shit, Naomi?” She swore viciously and glared at him before turning to strut down the alley in her stilettos towards the sleek back car that slid nearly silently to a stop at the end. Jeongguk released a long litany of inaudible curses under his breath as he followed after her, limping ever so slightly. Sunny grinned like a lunatic as the car eased away into the night, slipping back around the corner just as the tell-tale sound of walkies announced the arrival of the police. He pondered the interesting drama he'd witnessed as he sent an email to the owner of the club he'd just left, who also happened to be his contractor for this evenings fun, containing a photo of the cops in front of the establishment and a single word.

_Rendevous._

It was not a question. The contact knew if he didn't answer Sunny would pop up as he pleased, just as he had tonight with Seokjin. Sunny had just settled onto his bike when his email notification sounded not five minutes later.

_Tomorrow. Any time after 6 at BS &T. You know where to find me. _

He grinned and slipped his phone into the inner jacket pocket, zipping the leather shut around his waist before easing through the streets toward home, deciding he'd had enough fun and games for one evening.

♠♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♠

When he woke it was to the smell of eggs and a lovely, angelic voice carrying with such casual ease from one note to the next of a hauntingly beautiful melody he was unfamiliar with. He uncurled himself from the pillow that had replaced the warm body he'd come home to, stretching his arms above his head and bowing his spine as the tingle of that first delicious stretch drew a deep groan from him.

He yawned while slipping through the door and down the hall, stopping and leaning on the doorway to the kitchen watching his favorite person in the world dance in place in front of the stove in nothing but a pair of black boxers with bright red hearts printed across them. He smiled automatically and moved across the space between them without thought to wrap his arms around that so slender waist and place a chaste kiss on a soft cheek before resting his chin in the curve of a neck that smelled so comfortingly familiar to him.

“Good morning, Hobi-ah. Sit. Breakfast is almost ready.” When he didn't move more than needed to bury his face in the soft tufts of pink, sleep tousled hair and press his body against the slight build of the man in his arms he was gently chided. “I got up and made you breakfast, you're going to sit down and eat it with me, Hoseok, or I swear to god I'll change the locks before you come home and let you sleep in the hallway to be molested by the neighborhood perverts.”

He laughed at the feigned anger and threats and nodded, sliding his hands from around the waist he'd love nothing more than to cuddle just to caress his fingers across the man's throat before placing another kiss among the crown of pink fluff, reluctantly pulling away to walk over and fall gracelessly into his normal chair. He closed his eyes for a few moments, simply savoring his angel's voice before a small frown creased the yet unmarred skin of his face.

“Minnie?”

“Hmmm?” He hummed a bit off key from the song he'd been lightly singing along to.

“I won't be home until late tonight.”

“I know.”

“Will you text me when your shift is over?”

“Of course.”

“And when you're getting off the bus and walking home?” The man sighed softly.

“Don't I always?”

“And please don't forget to lock the door and eat a full dinner. You-”

“Hoseok-ah.” The pink haired man turned sideways to toss an exasperated glare at his elder while keeping an eye on the pan. “I am not a child.” He gestured petulantly at the pan with the spatula in his hand. “I'm the one making you breakfast.” Hoseok smiled.

“Children can cook breakfast too.” The younger man's already big eyes flared wide before narrowing with a glint of agitation.

“Do you want to eat this breakfast or wear it?” Hoseok laughed softly, holding his hands up in surrender.

“Alright, alright. I get it. I just worry about you Jimin-ah.” Jimin flicked off the stove and walked over to flip a couple pancakes off the odd flat pan called a griddle that Hoseok had just bought for his ever curious companion onto the empty plate in front of him. Jimin had recently taken an interest in western cuisine, or rather the breakfast portion. Even Hoseok had to admit an odd curiosity for Western food culture and their penchant for sectioning food into categories such as breakfast, lunch and dinner and designating particular foods to each one. A primary example was eggs, which Jimin had just finished cooking.

“I know. It's one of the reasons I love you.” He planted a quick kiss on Hoseok's forehead and turned away to fetch the actual pan of eggs under the adoring gaze of his elder. When Jimin was finished dishing out breakfast the two sat across from each other, a domestic sight Hoseok had repeatedly tried and failed to make a routine due to his unpredictable schedule. He eyed the eggs curiously before glancing up at Jimin who's head was propped on folded hands with an anticipatory smile.

“What...did you do to the eggs, Minnie?” Jimin's smile faltered for a second and Hoseok immediately picked up his fork to cut a section of the egg white to scoop it onto his fork, watching as the younger man's smile returned to full brilliance.

“The coloring reminded me of you, bright and pretty. I just wanted to try something new and give a little sunshine to my Sunshine.” Hoseok couldn't fight the brilliant smile and delighted laugh that bubbled out around the bite he'd just popped into his mouth. He shook his head and took a sip of his water to wash down the food.

“You going to eat your breakfast or am I supposed to put away both helpings?” Jimin's smile was lovely as he pushed the plate slightly towards Hoseok with one finger.

“Eat all you want. Nothing would delight me more.” Hoseok scowled and pointed to the offered plate with his fork that had only a moment before held pancakes dripping syrup.

“Eat.” Jimin laughed fondly at what would have been a stern command had it not been uttered around a mouthful of food and pulled his plate closer to dig in as Hoseok poked the bright yellow yolk, grimacing as it broke from the uniform mound to ooze across the egg white and towards his pancakes that he cut a big chunk out of, popping it into his mouth before nudging them further from the encroaching slime.

“What are these kind of eggs called anyway?” Jimin looked up from cutting his eggs into pieces and mixing the whites in with the yolk until it was all a drippy pile of half-cooked goo that looked wholly unappealing to Hoseok if the series of rapid swallowing was any indicator.

“Sunny side up.” Jimin said with a very happy, satisfied smile that Hoseok offered a pale imitation of.

He ate everything except for the eggs which he slipped onto Jimin's plate, who seemed to enjoy them enough, in exchange for a pancake.


	2. Blood, Sweat & Tears

He stepped out of the car with his typical squad of fools, two of them bickering like toddlers over a toy and the other seemingly dying as he clutched his ribs and doubled over for a moment to catch his breath, tears of mirth dripping from the fine line of his jaw.

“Why do I suffer you fools?” He grumbled to himself.

“S-sorry, Hyung.” The boy bubbled out around his laughter, jerking the lapels of his jacket to settle it better over the shoulder holster housing a matte black SIG Sauer P226, the standard issue weapon for all his men. He stopped and cocked his head to the side as he lit a cigarette, releasing the smoke on a sigh.

“Mingyu.” The twenty-two year old stopped and turned to face his hyung immediately, his smile dimming a little.

“Sir?” He raised his hand and signaled for the boy to come closer.

“Turn around.” The boy did so immediately and he snatched a sticker depicting a horse with a massive, bright pink cock off the kid's jacket, rolling it into a ball between both hands and turning to peg Rain, who easily swatted it away with a flick of his wrist and a belt of laughter, pointing to the younger man beside him. Jinyoung's eyes widened with exaggerated outrage and he looked at his leader while pointing at Rain and walking away, shaking his head, hanging his senior out to dry with no remorse.

“Ah come on, Yoongi-ah! Not even a smile?” The older man shouted right next to his ear as he rested the weight of his massive arm over Yoongi's shoulders. “Aaayyyye...tough crowd.” Yoongi shook his head and shrugged off the tree limb weighing him down then shrugged again to fix his hoodie so it would fall just right around his own gun.

“Where do you even find these things?” He shouted, flicking his cigarette away as they stepped through the doors of his 24/6 club. The music wasn't at a completely deafening volume but the bass was still heavy enough that you could feel it in your chest and had to shout a bit to be easily heard. He glanced over his shoulder at the taller man who was grinning from ear to ear.

“They have whole websites for these kind of things. Ain't technology grand?” Yoongi shook his head, sighing in defeat. “Look.” Rain bellowed excitedly as he proceeded to pull out a glossy page folded in four to fit in his pocket that revealed quite a few more ridiculously vulgar stickers as it was unfolded.

“I'll put one bullet in you for every sticker I find within fifty whores of my club. Any of them.” Rain burst into an uncontrollable bout of laughter that had him stumbling through the ground floor of Blood, Sweat & Tears.

Of the many businesses Yoongi owned, this club was by far his favorite, probably because it was the cornerstone of everything he was today. Seven years ago he bought 10,000 acres of land, rotted with human waste and neglect on a dock that jettisoned out into the Han river. It had fallen into decay under hundreds of thousands of pounds of scrap metal that nobody wanted or cared about. It had taken three years of near constant construction and every day had been a fight to fund the next day's work, to make it just a little better than it was yesterday so that one day the world would finally see the wonder behind his perseverance. When it was all said and done he had about fifteen and a half square miles of prime real estate with a 20,000 square foot club that sat just off center. From the outside it appeared to be just as he had found it. The walls had been insulated, sound proofed, repaired and reinforced but they still maintained the illusion that a strong wind would tear it all asunder, a husk waiting for condemnation. He liked it that way. It reminded him both that things often are not what they seem and of where he came from.

The only external construction he'd done was to add a wide deck around two of the sides along the second floor that provided an outdoor area for rain and shine that was all constructed from tens of thousands of pounds of scrap metal. Inside lay a lavish haven of debauchery with a lofty ceiling, a lot of open space, more alcohol than most liquor stores and beer distributors saw in a months worth of shipments and of course all the small comforts that make slaking often ignored hungers easier. One could find anything they desired within the walls he welcomed them to venture beyond. Sex. Drugs. Blood. Love. Destruction. Death. You could have any of them, all of them. For the right price.

He glanced at his watch as he walked through the doors to his personal office that took up nearly a quarter of the second floor if you included the bedroom and personal bathroom squirreled away behind a hidden door like something out of a spy movie. He poured himself three fingers of Bushmills on the rocks, swirling it gently to cool it before sipping as he walked towards the soul sucking, cushioned depths of his well-worn leather wrap-around couch.

“What time did you say we should expect them, Gyu-ah?” The boy looked up from the phone in his hand that was incessantly buzzing.

“Uh, JB hyung said he should arrive within the next 30-45 minutes.” Yoongi scoffed and rolled his eyes as he sipped his single malt.

“I don't remember ordering take-out.” Mingyu frowned, his dark eyebrows knitting slightly in confusion, Yoongi's humor going right over his head.

“Sir?” He looked at the phone in his hands, thumbs still hovering over the keyboard, then back up to his boss, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “Would you like me to tell them to hurry up?” Yoongi laughed softly at how cute the taller boy was and waved his hand to dismiss the matter. He looked at his watch again and sighed. He waited patiently, bopping his head to a song J-Hope, one of his favorite content creators on YouTube, had just released a couple days ago. He found himself humming the absolutely lovely backing vocals of what surely had to be an angel and had just reached for his phone to play the song when there was a knock at the door. Mingyu checked the camera beside the door then slid the heavy weight of it back a little, nodding several times before turning to face Yoongi.

“Sunny is here to see you, sir.” Yoongi nodded and waved for them to let the guy in as he went over to his personal bar to refill his glass. When the room was once again silent, cut off from the noise of the club, he knew he was no longer alone.

“Would you like a drink?” There was no response which he always found just a little bit annoying about working with Sunny. He was a man of few words and great precision. When he turned he wasn't surprised to find Sunny draped haphazardly across his couch, despite not having ever heard him move. “So no drink then.” Sunny pulled his snap-back off and tossed it carelessly onto the table, the thick, nearly blue-black of his hair falling around his face in tousled tufts.

Yoongi had never seen the man's face bare of the mask. As far as he knew no one had. The guy called himself Sunny but the rumor mill had other names for him. Shadow...or more commonly, War, as in the horseman, because by the time you were close enough to see him upon you it was too late to run away...supposedly. Yoongi slowly and lazily settled himself on the couch perpendicular from the guy.

“I heard something curious about you.” Sunny sat up as if he were a doll pulled by strings and crossed his legs in a single fluid motion that sent a chill down Yoongi's spine.

“Oh? Pray tell.” Yoongi raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

“You pray? I wouldn't have taken you for a religious man.” He couldn't resist.

“I have helped quite a few individuals find religion if that counts.” Yoongi could see the gleam of the smile he was sure was under that mask mirroring his own in the lovely almond shaped depths of Sunny's eyes and for the first time that day had a good laugh.

“Did you know that people whisper ghost stories about you?” Sunny simply nodded once and Yoongi sipped his drink before continuing. “They call you the Shadow or, my personal favorite, War...like a fucking living urban legend or some shit.”

“I don't flatter easily so don't bother wasting either of our time.” Yoongi laughed and shook his head in pure amusement.

“Oh, don't flatter _yourself_ , you arrogant dick. I was simply leading into my question.”

“You mean the one you have yet to actually ask?” It was Sunny's turn to raise a challenging eyebrow.

“Fine. Let's fuck off with the pleasantries since you're clearly too much a heathen to indulge in such trivialities.”

“Let's.” Yoongi's lips thinned out in agitation but he continued, genuinely curious enough to push through.

“Rumor has it that no one has seen you in action and lived and those who die by your hand learn exactly what their life was worth from the lips of War himself. What do you think about this?” Sunny sat disturbingly still, not even blinking, just staring at Yoongi for a couple minutes, making him readjust his position in lieu of squirming like he wanted to do. When Sunny finally moved it forced Yoongi's heart to race just a bit faster. He held up a gleaming, sleek, black cell phone between two fingers and waggled it gently.

“I think I don't typically provide answers to questions I haven't been compensated for and I've already answered several of yours.” Yoongi rolled his eyes and scoffed in disgust, standing to refill his drink, which was more or less just an excuse to move out from under the watchful eyes that followed him anyway.

“Well, let me hear what you have for me then, prick.” Sunny waited patiently for Yoongi to settle himself on the couch again before the hysterical crying of a man filtered through the room from the recording Sunny played off his phone without so much as a warning. Yoongi sighed softly and sipped his drink stopping in mid motion at the first words spoken by the man across from him.

“ _I only have one question.”_ There was a brief pause where he could only hear Lee Jun's soft whimpers then came Sunny's question, _“Do you want to know what your life is worth?”_

Yoongi swallowed hard, resting the glass on his knee and staring anywhere but at the man in the recording he was listening to, no longer moving as his question was answered. He listened to the full recording that revealed nothing more than that Kim Seokjin was once again pushing the clear cut boundaries of their armistice and that Yoongi would have to respond in one of two ways: with aggressive violence that resulted in a blood feud or through more clearly fruitless “peace” talks that always went more along the lines of Seokjin making demands and Yoongi telling him to fuck off. In the end they always settled on an assortment of reluctant concessions made more out of exasperation and exhaustion than anything one might wish to call progress. Sunny tossed a letter envelope on the table. Yoongi opened it knowing a single picture would slide into his palm, but this time was a bit different. Written on the smooth, white of the back in thickly and precisely inked lettering were the final words he'd heard the man in the audio scream before he'd dissolved into a state of shock and hysteria that rendered him speechless.

“ _Oh God! PLE-”_

The front revealed the red ruin that Sunny had reduced Lee Jun to in a matter of ten minutes, give or take. He had bought into the man's services at least a dozen times now so he knew that Sunny always photographed his victims as a matter of preference. Yoongi didn't think he ever wanted to know whether it was for the sake of professionalism or pleasure as his eyes went a little wide when they finally registered just what he was seeing. However, something about having his final contracted request, made out of momentary rage, delivered to him on the back of such a gory picture like a fucking postcard or something made his skin crawl. He let the picture fall back onto the table and sat back, wiping his hand down his pants as if smoothing them.

“See. I wouldn't quite call it God's work but they always find religion in the end.” Yoongi swallowed a couple times and a weak chuckle fell from his lips.

“Blasphemous bastard.” Sunny's shoulders shook a little with a laugh that had no sound. “Thank you. You did wonderful work, as always. I will have the other half of your bounty transferred by tomorrow afternoon.” Sunny nodded and stood, snatching his hat off the table soundlessly.

“You'll find a transcript of the recording in your inbox.” He walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of filtered water from the fridge before making his way to the door he'd entered through, the only door that led to this part of the club, stopping about halfway there.

“I think of the four, War would be most accurate.” Yoongi frowned, trying to catch up and figure out just what the hell this man was talking about and then their earlier conversation dawned on him.

“Why do you say that?” Sunny turned and Yoongi could see the smile glowing in the guy's eyes.

“If everyone who encounters me dies then who would be left to tell these curious little rumors I wonder.” He turned away, the snap of the bottle opening punctuating his statement nicely, leaving Yoongi blinking after him.

“Thought you didn't want a drink.” He thoughtlessly called. Sunny lifted the bottle to waggle it over his shoulder for emphasis.

“Consider it compensation for all my generosity tonight.” Mingyu flattened himself against the wall by the door as Sunny passed by him to open it for himself and slip through, the only sound being the quick flood of noise that momentarily broke the silence before the door shut behind him.

“Water? Seriously? What a creep.” Yoongi shrugged and threw back the rest of his scotch in a huge gulp, still staring at the door Sunny had disappeared through.

“Money and fine goods may depreciate over time but water will always be valuable. Makes sense to me.” Mingyu's face screwed up in confusion and surprise, like he wasn't expecting Yoongi to agree with the guy. Another knock came from outside and Mingyu went immediately to attend to it.

“Sir, JB and the others have been waiting for about ten minutes now to see you. Do you want me to have Rain hyung send them up?” Yoongi nodded and smiled to himself as he walked over to flop in the window seat, throwing the glass open wide and lighting a cigarette. _“If everyone who encounters me dies then who would be left to tell these curious little rumors I wonder.”_ He laughed aloud, knowing he would be among the few who could build on the infamy of the Shadow.

“Who indeed.” It would appear that he wasn't the only one who needed to dot some i's and cross some t's.

♠♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♠

“I just don't think we should encourage our members to be so trigger happy.”

“Well, I don't see how getting your ass beat to a pulp is a good way to survive when you could save yourself a lot of trouble with a single well placed bullet...if you have the right training.”

“There won't always be a gun at hand. What use will all your training be then?”

“And when you bring Kung Fu to a gun fight no amount of dumb ass posing or cheerleader antics will save you from being shot in the face.”

“Fighting forms not posing, and it is called tricking, you ignorant dick.” JB scoffed and a wicked smirk twisted his lips into a sneer that had way too much potential to start a fight.

“Tricking? That explains a lot. Hiding twats underneath your eunuch uniforms, eh? Explains why you don't have the balls to shoot your shot.” He waggled his eyebrows and laughed as Hoshi was suddenly on his feet.

“Sit down, Hoshi.” Yoongi said. JB chuckled and winked at Hoshi who ground his teeth and did as commanded.

“Ya, Dokyeom-ah why don't you school him on how to put that pretty little twat to use, yeah? Surely he must have some purpose for existence.”

“Enough.” Yoongi breathed out a long suffering sigh and walked over to the window to flop in the seat and light a cigarette he now desperately craved. “You two will return in two days with a completely overhauled training program that equally relies on hand to hand and weapon combat. I want our people to be effective, no matter the situation.”

“Two days is hardly enough time when I can't stand him for more than thirty minute bursts.” Hoshi mumbled.

“Don't be such a bitch.” Hoshi fell quiet as he leveled an unwavering, cold glare on JB. Yoongi shook his head then laughed aloud like a maniac as he was struck dumb by the simplicity of his epiphany.

“Alright. You both are to clear your schedule of any non-essential tasks. For the next two weeks you will spend _every_ waking moment you are not scheduled for something training with each other, and yes, that does mean you will be living with each other and I do expect my training program to be foolproof and ready to be implemented at the end.” Hoshi whirled, eyes so wide they looked like they would fall right out of his head, mouth opening and closing several times without so much as a squeak while JB swore softly under his breath.

“H-h-hyung! I-...I can't do this.” He shook his head in complete horror and slid off the couch to his knees, palms flat together moving in pleading circles. “Oh please! You can't be this cruel-”

“I'm going to kill him. I'm going to shoot him before the end of day one. You really must not value him too highly.” JB cocked his head to the side, that arrogant smirk that said he was about to be a dick making an appearance once again, eyes all too pleased at seeing the smaller man on his knees. “Damn. You really are a worthless whore I guess.” DK stood with an icy calm and turned to look down at the man, all his usual charm and joviality simply gone, leaving his eyes chillingly cold, empty.

“Watch your mouth, hyung, before someone shuts it for you...permanently.” The last was said as he moved toward the door, clearly as done with their bickering as Yoongi who shook his head, glaring at JB.

“Ya!” JB yelled after the boy, but the door was already closing behind him. “Unbelievable...I'm surrounded by a bunch of sensitive twats.” Hoshi had simply been staring at JB like he was planning out in his head all the ways he was going to fuck the man's life to hell and back over the next couple weeks. “The fuck you looking at pretty boy? Two weeks is a long time. Maybe I'll get to see what's under your robes after all.”

“Maybe you will.” Hoshi's words seemed to snatch all the wind out of JB's sails, his smile slowly wilting, swallowing several times as he finally saw the promise of pain in Hoshi's eyes. “I am _really_ going to enjoy pounding your ass into the ground.” JB's eyes widened marginally, not missing the double entendre, before he laughed, throwing back the rest of his drink.

“You need a cock to do that, baby boy.” It was Hoshi's turn to grin.

“Get out, JB.” Yoongi squeezed his eyes shut and pointed to the door without looking. “I'm not fucking kidding. You better be gone when I open my eyes or I promise you won't live long enough to regret it.” Moments later the pulsing bass of club music came and went and he sighed, banging his head back softly into the wall as he took a drag of his cigarette. After listening to Hoshi and JB bicker for more than an hour he really needed special attention from his favorite employee.

“I see Sunny has been by.” Yoongi released the smoke on a bass hum of confirmation. “Wow-...” He opened his eyes to find Hoshi looking down at the picture of Lee Jun he'd left on the table where it had fallen earlier and simply hummed again. “Is that his...?”

“Yes.”

“In his mouth?”

“Mmm-hmmm.”

“Wow...”

“Yep.” Hoshi kept staring at the picture and Yoongi just shook his head, putting out the cig in the ashtray. “Why don't you just ask about him already?” Hoshi blinked up at his leader and shrugged.

“I guess I don't have to now.” Yoongi shook his head.

“He's fine but you won't be if you don't find someone else to occupy your attentions. Now, get out.” Hoshi frowned momentarily but stood and offered him a forty-five degree bow before leaving. Yoongi shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. Sunny was very physically attractive. There was just something about him that seemed to promise everything you could want from a man. He was also one of the scariest people Yoongi knew and that meant that he preferred his people stay as far from the man as possible. He pocketed his pack of smokes and used the bathroom, freshening up before going downstairs. It was nearly half past eight which meant the show would be starting soon. He had just sat down in his typical seat when his phone began ringing.

“Son of a bitch...” He yanked his phone from his pocket and swiped right. “What!” He damn near growled.

“Sir, we have a situation out here.” The man sounded mildly apologetic.

“Is anyone dead or dying?”

“I don't know just yet. Jinyoung is assessing the situation now.”

“Then why the fuck are you calling me?”

“J-Jinyoung told me to call you, sir.” Yoongi swore violently as he stood and made his way through the growing crowd towards the exit.

“Where are you?”

“Off to the west side of the building near the entrance to the grove.” He grumbled into the phone and hung up. He was halfway to the grove when the piercing sound of a scream ripped through the atmosphere followed moments later by the familiar sound of a gun going off, sending Yoongi into a sprint. He stopped beside Hyo-rin who had his gun in hand, crouched behind a tree, waiting for whoever was going to come out of the lush greenery.

“What the actual fuck is going on, Rin?” The older man shook his head but never looked away from the thicket of trees.

“I'm not sure, Sir. I haven't seen or heard from Jinyoung since he went in there.” Yoongi swallowed hard, eyes widening and breath speeding up a bit, adrenaline painting everything with a fine tip brush. He opened his mouth to say something when both of them froze. There was something glinting, moving through the darkness of the trees. Hyo-rin stood and grabbed Yoongi by the upper arm, pulling his boss behind his broad shoulders to shield him with his whole body as the soft click of a safety switching off sounded.

“There's really no need for that.” Yoongi frowned at the unfamiliar female voice and looked around Hyo-rin, swatting the man's hand away as he tried to push Yoongi back behind him and moving slightly more into view. She stood steady on a pair of boots with a three inch heel, under the aim of not one but two guns with a body thrown over her shoulder. She looked to be unarmed and while Yoongi knew looks could be deceiving he took a chance and moved around Hyo-rin towards the woman, too curious to ere on the side of caution.

“Sir, please-” Yoongi held up a hand to silence Hyo-rin's hurried plea. The woman looked first at Rin's gun aimed at her chest then up at the man himself.

“If I was here to hurt you I would have already.” Jinyoung slowly circled around so he was just off to the left but still behind her, making sure she was pinned down by a gun on both sides. She sighed and began walking towards Yoongi, shifting the body off her shoulder and into a bridal style hold. The guys guns followed her movements and the unnecessary warning sound of Jinyoung's gun slide racking back to put a round in the chamber didn't make her hesitate a bit.

“Stop right there or I make another hole for you to breath through.” A smile quirked the corner of her mouth into an amused bow of deep red. Yoongi looked down to the man in her arms, heart racing a bit as he saw the familiar silver hair and slight build of Taemin. He was dressed in black glittery pants that clung to his body like a second layer of skin and the blue jacket gleaming with faux diamond studs that was one of his many stage outfits as the MC at BS&T. The pale silk of the tank top beneath clung to his skin, darkened with blood Yoongi sincerely hoped was not Taemin's. She moved towards Yoongi having watched him analyze the man in her arms.

“Here. I believe this belongs to you.” She moved forward until Taemin's body was pressed between them, uncurling her arms as she transferred the mans weight into Yoongi's grasp. He looked up from the frail form he curled against his chest to her face, which Yoongi only now noticed was quite lovely. She was all defined lines softened by the lush curve of a pouty mouth and several long curls that artfully fell around it all. She smelled of blood and a mouthwatering, sensual perfume.

“Move back.” She smiled revealing a set of perfect teeth, canines a bit more pointed than normal and he felt something deep inside him flutter while his brain tripped all the alarms and red flags saying this woman was dangerous. “ _Now._ ” Jinyoung's voice was low and cold with the promise of violence if she didn't comply.

She took three large steps back and looked away from Yoongi, eyes shifting to her left, finding the man who had threatened her as if she had always known exactly where he was. Jinyoung moved to stand to the right of Yoongi, mirroring Hyo-rin on the left now that all of their people could stand on one side, except he was aimed at her head, not chest. She cocked her head slightly to the side before glancing first at Taemin then up to Yoongi.

“You nearly lost that one tonight.” She turned on her heel as if to walk off through the grove.

“Where are you going?” Yoongi asked, glancing curiously at Jinyoung who lowered his gun, clicked the safety on and holstered it, something he only usually did when he knew there was no threat.

“Wherever I want.” She answered without stopping. Yoongi stepped forward shaking off Hyo-rin's hand that had automatically tried to stop him, something he would have expected of Jinyoung.

“We're not done here.” That did stop her. She turned around to face the lot of them just shy of the treeline.

“Aren't we? I did you a favor tonight, Min Yoongi.” All of them stiffened at her use of his real name that only those in his inner circle knew him as. Everyone else knew him as Suga, a wildly successful entrepreneurial giant in the eyes of the media and leader of BT21, the largest, most prolific gang in Seoul. Yoongi swallowed hard and hardened his gaze on her.

“I don't like owing people favors.” She shrugged.

“How unlucky for you then that I happen to traffic in just that.”

“I could compensate you if you wish.” She grinned and shook her head just once to each side.

“You will, one day.” He pursed his lips and reluctantly conceded with a nod. If she knew who he was then she knew he was good for it. The fact that she didn't accept only had every defense mechanism in his brain screaming at him.

“Fine. What's your name?” She shook her head at him with a small smile and he felt the first flare of rage tingle through his limbs, or was that a build up of lactic acid? “How am I supposed to know who you are when you call on me in the future if you don't give me a name?”

“I believe you'll recognize me just fine.” She turned away and slipped into the shadows.

“At least join me for a drink so I can thank you.” Her laugh trickled out of the darkness.

“Some another time...Suga.” Just like that she was gone, leaving the three conscious men blinking into the trees for a moment.

“Uhh...anyone else feeling kind of uneasy right now?” No one said anything so Hyo-rin just holstered his gun and scratched his head as they made their way to the back door of the club, looking back over his shoulder several times at the treeline.

The muscles of his entire upper body and arms burned as he lay Taemin on one of the beds in the small medical wing and, not for the first time, he was glad he insisted that every one of his establishments have one. He smoothed the hair back from Taemin's face and looked up at Woojin who was busy trying to get Taemin out of his Jacket and find the source of bleeding.

“Come and find me as soon as he's been taken care of. I want a full report.” Woojin simply nodded, too preoccupied with asking Jinyoung to hand him the scissors. Yoongi backed out of Woojin's way and made his way back out of the club, Jinyoung walking behind him without a word needing to be exchanged between the two. He walked through the trees until he was deep enough into the grove that he needed a flashlight so as not to keep stumbling. He stopped cold as the first rays of light landed on the body of a man who's head had been completely twisted around so that his lifeless eyes stared up at the dark canopy above while blood pooled under his chest and hips from the eviscerated corpse beside him.

“Jesus, Jinyoung, what the fuck?” Yoongi looked at the man in question, not accustomed to the guy dispatching his victims in such a gory way. Jinyoung pointed down at the knees of his pants, the dark blue of the denim stained black halfway to his ankles.

“I literally tripped over them when I was investigating the first time.” Yoongi raised his eyebrows at that and turned around to run the flashlight over the two victims.

“Do we know anything about them?”

“Nothing at the moment except that they are all dressed in business casual.” Yoongi rolled his aching shoulders to relieve some of the tension as he moved forward finding four more corpses. Jinyoung pointed at one of the guys laying on his side in a pool of his own organs. He'd been slit from little above his groin to damn near half-way through his sternum.

“That one was the last and screamed like a bitch before he died.” Yoongi watched as Jinyoung knelt beside one of the cleaner kills and began going through the guy's pockets, turning away to get closer to the final victim, crouching in front of him and really looking. It was a clean cut that was on an angle from the right hip up towards the heart and there had to of been several broken ribs for it to have gotten as far as it had. He twisted on the balls of his feet to turn his flashlight on Jinyoung, who was now rolling the guy around and looking under his clothes.

“Did you see her do this?”

“Yes. The cut was made from the back.”

“With what?”

“A sword.” Yoongi raised his eyebrows, mouth twisting in a skeptical smirk.

“Who the fuck carries around a sword?” Jinyoung stopped and pointed to another guy who was face down in a massive pool of blood. It always surprised Yoongi just how much blood was in the human body.

“It was his. She cut his throat with his own sword and caught the last guy when he was trying to run away.” Yoongi stared at Jinyoung with slightly wide eyes, watching him strip the guy for a moment before standing.

“Which one did you kill?”

“I didn't kill any of them.”

“Then what the fuck was the gun shot for? Did she attack you?” The guy he was examining was only in his boxers, pants pulled down to his ankles, shirt having been ripped open so that it framed the flesh of his upper body that was already fading to that sickly ashen color of the truly dead.

“No. She saw me, I had her at gunpoint and she just ignored me and went straight for Taemin-ssi.”

“So you shot at her?” He nodded, standing from his crouch and wiping his palms against his thighs.

“She didn't even flinch. Had absolutely no interest in me at all.” Yoongi quirked an eyebrow.

“She knew the difference between us and them.” More nodding from Jinyoung.

“I believe so.” He waved his hand at the guy he'd searched and bent at the waist to pick up the pile of jewelry and the wallet.

"And my name." Jinyoung paused for a brief moment before speaking.

“I found a collection of scars and blemishes but no known gang signs or distinguishing tattoos.” Yoongi nodded.

“Whoever she is, she is very well informed.” Jinyoung put the pile of personal belongings in Yoongi's hands, ignoring the comment because he knew it was more or less just Yoongi thinking aloud.

“I'll get their wallets, and start doing some research. You should go back inside and send out a cleanup crew.” Jinyoung said as he began going through the pockets of the next body. Yoongi nodded and tossed him back the wallet of the first guy he'd searched without so much as opening it.

“Let me know what you find.” Jinyoung grunted his concession as he rolled over the exorcist victim.

“Hyung.” Yoongi stopped and listened. “She took out six guys without breaking a sweat using their own weapons then carried a full grown man easily-”

“In heels to boot.” Yoongi grinned and Jinyoung cocked his head to the side, lips thinning with annoyance at Yoongi's nonchalant attempt at humor.

“She's clearly highly trained and well informed and we now owe her a favor.”

“Thanks for the recap but, in case you don't remember, I was here too.” Jinyoung sighed and nodded, dipping his head and stripping yet another body for his investigation, quietly dismissing the issue. Yoongi smiled softly at the worry lightly creasing his friend's handsome features.

“What were her intentions?” Jinyoung had an almost preternatural gift for reading people through their body language. Yoongi had seen time and again how Jinyoung's abilities drew people to him as if he were a freak show attraction and sent others reeling back to the grips of their faith crying “Witch”, molding him into the man of few words he was today. Jinyoung had once told him that it was an innate ability, an almost superpower, swearing he had never studied psychology or physiology or anything of the like and Yoongi believed him. He trusted in the man's ability. Jinyoung had yet to be wrong. The man looked up at his leader now from his crouch, retracting his hands from the corpse into his own lap so that he suddenly looked so small and fragile among all the death and ruin.

“I'm not sure she had any intentions other than to save Taemin-ssi but how she came to be our MC's white knight or what her motives were escape me. Her skill and lack of motive doesn't settle well either but...it's odd.” He shook his head and chewed his lip for a moment. “She never once batted an eyelash at the guns on her, and I saw her fighting. She wasn't scared, Hyung. Not at all. Everyone who goes into battle, even one on one, should feel the terror of not knowing what the outcome may be. The fear is what keeps us alive but...”

“She didn't have that.” Yoongi finished for him. Jinyoung nodded, eyes distant with thought as he continued.

“Everything she did was like a reflex, muscle memory kicking in where there should have been motive, emotion...fear. And yet, she still made a point of informing us that we owe her like she has a reason for it all. She had some purpose for what she did but...fuck if I know what it was.” Yoongi blinked several times and found himself absentmindedly nodding along with the analysis.

“Things certainly are getting interesting around here.” Jinyoung scoffed and rolled his eyes, returning to his task. Yoongi laughed and began walking back to the club, telling Jinyoung he'd send him a crew.

His breath came faster as his thoughts raced for solutions to his growing list of concerns. First, Seokjin forces Yoongi to have to confront him again and clarify the boundaries of their deal. Then, someone dared attack one of his people on his own damn turf. And to top it all off he now owed a dangerous stranger a favor. His hands shook with some mixture of anxiety and rage as he lit his cigarette, feeling the familiar craving for a drink speed his pace for the doors to the foundation of his empire.


	3. Make it Right

Jin walked through the foyer of his home and into the grand hall, listening to JYP babble out an excuse in his ear as to why he couldn't personally attend their annual conference. It was basically a three day, two night get away for the more well-known entertainment companies consisting primarily of a bunch of rich, famous, old guys getting drunk and half-ass doing a motley collection of things they actually had no interest in doing before they died, but will say as such with a smile while gossiping about absolutely everyone in the industry. Jin was the one that had suggested it back in 2015 when Big Kids, the worldwide k-pop phenomenon, he'd begun forming in 2011, won Best K-pop Group and they'd received a lot of hate. The idea was for the CEO's to get better acquainted, a cross-company get away that was not so much for team building but in support of friendly competition. Them showing themselves playing nicely to cameras made managing the fan warring marginally more bearable. The whole affair was a huge pain in Jin's ass especially since as the organizer he was obliged to do the planning down to personally receiving the RSVPs, especially if he was to have any fun as the youngest CEO in the industry. He rolled his eyes up to the second floor where he heard what sounded like Naomi and Jeongguk distantly arguing and shook his head, stopping in place and cocking a hip which he promptly put his hand on.

“You didn't make an appearance last year either. I am beginning to believe you either don't like us or are attempting to plot something devious, Jin Young-ssi.” He spoke as he began wandering towards the stairs.

“I'll send Bo-Yeong again-”

“Is Bo-Yeong-ssi the CEO of JYP?”

“What kind of question is that?” Jin Young sounded annoyed.

“Does that title belong to you or not?” Jin's voice had gone an octave deeper, as it normally did when he got serious, sounding cold and authoritative. Jin Young was quiet for a space of heartbeats before gritting out a clipped response.

“It does.”

“Then in what world do you think it is acceptable to send your personal assistant to a gathering of such esteemed executives? Are we not good enough for your company, Ajeossi?” He softened the cool weight of his questioning with the title but his lip curled slightly. Park Jin Young was a sexist ass who was divorced for a reason and Jin harbored a healthy distaste for both the man's social life and business ethics. Anyone who allowed sexual preferences to dictate every conscious decision he made was someone who should not sit upon so lofty a throne...and yet here the fucker was.

“I am a busy man, Jin-ah. You know Bo-Yeong speaks and acts with impunity in my stead.” Jin scoffed, his patience running thin as he began undoing his tie.

“And you know that this is essentially fan service and the press couldn't give a damn if you gave him permission to paint your face on his ass and moon the world. All they're going to see is your absence and the disrespect, just as I do.” Jin Young let off a quiet string of what was likely very colorful insults starring Jin under his breath.

“Watch your mouth, boy. You dare talk to me about respect and sit here bad mouthing your elder?” Jin laughed at the indignant rage in Jin Young's voice but it was a harsh, unpleasant sound, his patience completely spent for the day as he tossed his jacket to drape carelessly across the railing.

“We saw each other last, when? Nearly two and a half years ago, right?”

“What of it?”

“You've missed quite a lot, ajeossi. Allow me a moment to provide the cliffs notes. You are no longer the top of the entertainment industry so calling the young and handsome man who succeeded you a 'boy' is petty and only undermines your authority as my 'senior' more than your questionable love life does. These conferences are also to incite a bit of challenge, and to be honest kicking your ass is getting boring. So, if you can't offer quality business ethics or competition I'd like you to consider retirement so maybe your company won't die along with your pride when my guys run table on you again at the next awards.”

“You arrogant, ignorant, little, overzealous prick! Who the fuck-”

“I'll let you chew on that for a while. But I'll have an itinerary in your inbox by tomorrow afternoon. I'm sure I look forward to seeing you then.” He could hear Jin Young fly off on the beginning of a tangent he didn't care to indulge and hung up in the man's ear, stretching lazily with a yawn as he moved for the staircase and towards the sound of the domestic battle he was going to have to mediate. He could hear them clearly from around the corner of the library so the door had to be standing open.

“Days! I haven't been allowed to leave the house for days, Jeongguk! _Days_!” She yelled. “All because of you.”

“You're the one that had to go and sneak out again, not me.” She scoffed and Jin heard something heavy thud, jogging down the hallway and stopping at the edge of the door frame when he saw Naomi standing unharmed, not that he really thought Jeongguk would have done anything to hurt her but one of these days he feared his sister might force him to in order to protect himself.

“You don't have to sneak anywhere. You get it all! Liberty, freedom, sovereignty over anyone who carries a gun around here, and what do I get? A gilded fucking prison! Because you issued the order that I was grounded? I'm sorry, are you my father?” Jin's heart twisted, driving the blade of guilt that pierced it in even deeper, a frown of pain and sorrow twisting his handsome face into a pout. He had tried so hard to give Naomi everything she could ever want but was too scared to allow her what she needed. Companionship.

“No. I'm just an asshole who cares about you. Bitch at me all you want, Mimi. I won't budge on this.” She let out a frustrated shout and wung a textbook on advanced coding across the room, narrowly missing Jeongguk to land about ten feet from the other book she'd previously thrown. Jin's heart seized in his chest at the desperation in Naomi's eyes as she flicked her eyes around the room, not seeing any of it as she hunted through her brain for a rebuttal.

“Are you refusing escorts again, baby?” He interrupted as he fell in a casual recline against the door jamb. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing her cheek against his chest over his heart as she always did when he came home. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her as he bent his head to kiss the top of hers. “This is certainly an interesting method of studying. Doesn't seem very conducive to retaining information though. Don't you have a final in a couple days?” She punched him lightly in the stomach as she pulled away and he feigned injury, dramatically dropping to his knees which earned him an eye roll and a laugh as she shook her head at his antics.

“I'd be able to focus more if I could get out and unwind for a bit maybe but Kookie told everyone I wasn't allowed out. Did you know that?”

“That you snuck out? No. Not until I heard you guys yelling about it.” She pouted and looked away out the window when he gave a completely irrelevant answer to the question she had asked. He grabbed her arms and tried to turn her gently back towards him so he could make eye contact but she stubbornly refused, allowing him to move her body but keeping her head averted. He sighed and let her go. “You know you need a guard to go out. Why do you do this, baby?” She heaved a long suffering sigh and simply walked away to flop back in the chair behind her pile of open books, notes and laptop. He looked up to Jeongguk and motioned for him to leave with a slight gesture of his head. The boy moved for the door without so much as a nod and Jin placed his hand on Jeongguk's shoulder as he passed by him. He walked over to the massive cherry wood table in the center of the library where Naomi sat in a defeated lump and hopped up on it to sit cross legged in front of all her study materials.

“You know he loves you, right?” She looked up at him, eyebrows knitted in mock disbelief for a moment before she rolled her eyes and nodded. “What about me? You know, I absolutely adore you, right?” She laughed and leaned forward to lean on the table and swatted his knee playfully.

“I'd feel absolutely ridiculous if you didn't love me as much as I love you.” Jin grinned from ear to ear and leaned forward to ruffle his hand through her hair, a habit he knew she hated but tolerated only from him.

“Aiiiissshhh, and here I was about to say this cute little baby could go out as long as she had an escort but how am I ever supposed to part with you?” Her eyes widened and she launched herself at him, the force of her hug nearly knocking him back on the table. He laughed and wrapped one arm around her shoulders to pull her close and buried his hand in her hair as he cupped the back of her head, kissing the top of it again. He pulled away enough to see her face, booping her nose with his finger with each of his following words.

“After. You. Ace. Your. Finals.” Mortification and dire distress twisted her lovely features into a devastating scowl as she flopped back into her chair.

“Ahhhhhhh...come on. It's just summer classes. Piece of cake.” He laughed and listened to her rant for a few moments about how the summer courses almost seemed like a waste of money because they just weren't challenging enough. If that were really the case she wouldn't waste time studying.

There was never a time when his sister wasn't enrolled in school. He couldn't risk the exposure of allowing her to work among the rest of society because of who he was and he would rather die than see her take any part of his mafia work so she took the initiative to educate herself. She was currently working towards her masters degrees in Graphic Design and Computer Science and was teaching herself French and Japanese, the latter was a slow process made through the methodical consumption of Japanese anime with her two partners in crime, Jay and Joshua.

“If I could just unwind I'd be 1000% more focused, I swear. Please!” She looked up at him, her already big, dark, eyes widened dramatically, framed by a thick lacing of long lashes that fluttered up as him as her full mouth poked out in a pout that he was incapable of saying no to. He laughed and slid off the table, making his way to the exit knowing he had lost.

“Fine. But just for a couple of hours. You'll go _with_ an escort and then you better come back here and ace those finals. It's expensive feeding that brain of yours so don't waste my money.” He braced himself as he heard her tiny feet pattering across the floor. She launched herself onto his back, wrapping her arms and legs around him to hug him with her whole body. She rained a deluge of chaste kisses on what she could reach of his cheek and jawline while he laughed, looping his arms under the backs of her legs to support her as he walked down the hallway. She rode on his back in comfortable silence until her bedroom door came into view and she tapped his shoulders to be put down after giving him a big wet kiss on his cheek, the big ol' wet one being their private custom parting since she was ten.

“Thank you, Jinnie!” She called as she ran off towards her room.

“Not too late, okay? Lots of weirdos out there.”

"Lots of weirdos in here!" She retorted, the sound of her laugh coming from the other side of her door before it clicked shut. He sighed, scrubbing both hands over his face with a groan before he turned to go back down the hallway, looking at his wristwatch. It was already almost ten. As he rounded the corner of the hallway where his bedroom was he found Jeongguk leaning against the wall beside the door he went through, leaving it open for the guy, knowing he would wait until Jin heard what he had to say, no matter how long that took.

“Say it.” He said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

“She'll never take me seriously if you always disregard what I say and take her side.” Jin laughed and turned to face Jeongguk in just his slacks and dress socks.

“She'll never take you seriously because she's your noona and you grew up together. No amount of authority I could give you would change that.” Jeongguk frowned at Jin and put his hands petulantly on his hips, reminding his elder that Jeongguk was also his baby. Jin nodded and waved the issue away as he walked across the room to pull out the suit he'd selected the night before for this evening.

“Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I really am but how-”

“'-do you expect me to say no to my baby?'” Jeongguk finished Jin's question in a droll tone that made Jin quietly wince to himself.

“I do this a lot, huh.”

“She doesn't listen to me or take me seriously and you don't make it any easier when you come in here and undo in five minutes what I spent three unbearably long days fighting for. I have entertained the idea of screening for a recruit specifically to be her personal guard, someone who will be unbiased and follow my order without question. What do you think?” Jin turned to look seriously at Jeongguk for the first time that evening.

“Have things really gone that far?” Jeongguk's eyes flicked away and when they met Jin's next a hint of fear gleamed under that hard gaze.

“If things keep going as they are someone might get hurt and I can't handle if that someone is her.” Tears burned up the back of his throat, stinging his eyes as he smoothed his hand over non-existent wrinkles in the fabric of the expensive, boldly colored suit now laying across his bed.

“If I try to keep her here someone _will_ get hurt.”

“Hyung-”

“She's twenty-four, Kookie.”

“What are you saying, Hyung?” Jin stiffened his spine, squaring the shoulders that had rounded in on themselves and swiped the tear that had escaped off of his cheek, tossing his best, happy, brainless, razzle-dazzle smile in Jeongguk's direction.

“I don't know. It's just been a long day.”

“You can tell me about it on the way to the Grinder. If you don't get a move on though we'll be late.” Jin shook his head.

“I'll take Jihoon tonight. I want you to accompany Naomi.”

“Hyung-” He locked eyes with Jeongguk and there was nothing soft about the command in them.

“I heard what you said, Jeongguk-ah. This is me saying we all have our crosses to bear. Fix it.” With that he moved towards his bathroom for a quick shower where he finally allowed himself to shed a few tears to emotionally decompress a bit. Jeongguk had to fix it. He just had to. Jin wouldn't survive without them. Either of them.

♠♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♠

He was escorted through the throngs of people by Jay Park, as per usual, to a symphony of cheers. The fight that was going stopped in mid swing out of respect for Jin, or rather RJ as they knew him; the mastermind and king of “Make It Right”, an underground fight club that specialized in grudge matches. Every Friday night from 9 p.m. to 3 a.m. anybody who had the balls to voice a grievance and the money to back it up could step into the ring and beat their grudge into submission. The location was never the same as the last, selected by Jay Park, manager and MC of this Spartan affair, and there was always a platform for RJ to sit slightly above it all for better viewing. This week they were inside the ruins of an old factory on the edge of Seoul, the darkness held at bay by fires in huge metal trashcans.

The dance floor, as Jay liked to call it, was spotlit by UV lights that illuminated the brilliant neon lines within which they had to remain while fighting. The rules were simple: the challenger pays to fight and if the underdog wins they walk away with the cash that was bet against them and the respect. If the challenger wins they get the satisfaction of avenging their wounded feelings and the respect but no money. You have to stay within the ring and murder is a taboo that will earn your face a space on the back of milk cartons, but otherwise the rest was simply a, last man standing, no holds barred grudge match.

A cheer went up as RJ stepped upon his stage. He turned to face them in front of a chair that could accurately be called a throne and held his hand up in greeting, earning a loud jeer from them. He stood for a moment, allowing them to marvel at the mystery of the masked king before he casually draped himself across the throne and then Jay Park stepped up beside him, placing a friendly hand upon RJ's shoulder who played absentmindedly with the man's fingers while he spoke to the crowd.

“Alright, ya'll. Now that the king is here lets _really_ do this shit!” A final deafening roar went up before the fight commenced. Jay leaned over putting his mouth right beside RJ's ear so that his words weren't lost among the controlled chaos.

“You're late.”

“I had a few things to take care of.” RJ nodded to the blonde boy behind the six portable bars that latched together to make one, scrambling to make drinks doled out in paper cups that got tossed into the fires upon emptying. “He doing better this week?” Jay looked over and laughed.

“Yeah. I think he's getting used to it. He's only dropped two drinks so far.” Chris, had been a bartender at Make It Right for three weeks, including this one. Jay swears the boy is a good bartender and Jin trusted his judgment when it came to business but as he watched the boy almost pour the drink he was handing on the person who'd ordered it he cringed a bit, looking back up to Jay who was watching while shaking his head.

“He's definitely getting used to it.” RJ said a moment later when he saw Chris block the fist the woman threw his way. He looked to be apologizing in an attempt to soothe her while one of the two armed guards made their way around the bar and grabbed her by the upper arm, dragging her towards RJ's podium.

“It looks like it's time to go to work.” Jay said, smirking as he clapped a hand on Jin's shoulder before turning to leave.

“Tell Chris to bring me a bottle of red when he gets a moment.” Jay turned and swept a dramatic bow at the waist, holding it while he lifted his head to grin lecherously up at RJ through his bangs.

“As you wish, my King.”

RJ laughed a full, deep laugh of delight that knocked his head back on his spine and shook his head at the pervert who stepped backwards off the podium and spun to do as he'd been asked. He watched Jay walk away, the purple and sparkly black pinstripe suit he wore hugging him in all the right places so that the muscles in his ass and thighs were just there for the viewing. Everyone knew that Jay was very talented in the sex department, there were certainly more than enough stories from previous lovers to verify that. Jin also knew that Jay wanted him, the man never tried to hide it. For a moment, as he had every so often found himself doing when around one of his oldest friends, he licked his lips and contemplated what it might be like to taste what he was being offered. His musings were rudely disrupted by the woman who was bitching at Minwoo for manhandling her as he damn near dragged her up onto the stage he cleared so easily. RJ watched the woman turn as if to hit Minwoo when he let her go.

“That action would be inadvisable, madame.” Jin said in a raised voice to be sure she would hear him. She whirled and folded her arms under her small breasts, raising her nose in challenge as she looked down at him.

“You actually think you're a king or some shit?” She laughed, a nasty burst of sound that raised his eyebrow. “Wooowww. I'm outta here.” She turned as if she actually expected to be allowed to leave but Minwoo grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her to face RJ, kicking her in the back of her leg so that she dropped to her knees with a quick shout of pain. He swung his leg lazily off the arm of his chair and turned his body so that his elbows rested on his knees, hands hanging down between his legs as he stared down at her.

“Not so haughty now, huh?” She made a hiss-like sound while baring her teeth at him, still not grasping the situation.

“Go fuck yourself, you pathetic shit. Does playing dress up get you off, oh mighty _king_?” RJ raised two fingers to stop Minwoo from hitting her. He slipped off his throne into an easy crouch, hugging his legs as he turned his head and rested his cheek on his knees, staring at her contemplatively for a moment.

“You wouldn't be the first to think they know something about me.” She frowned at him like she thought he was mentally unstable and leaned forward just a bit to make sure he was both looking at her and listening.

“You're fucking crazy, you know that?” Her eyes sparkled with fear as a slow grin curled across his lips.

“Is it crazy to enforce the rules you lay down? Hmm...what a crazy world we live in.” He lifted his head to stare directly into her eyes. “There are only a few rules in my Spartan world. No drugs of any kind. No murder. No thievery. No disrespect. No fighting outside the ring. I like to call them the 5 No's. Simple, right?” She shook her head without breaking eye contact with RJ.

“Fine. I get it. I'll go home. Don't worry-” She stood and looked down at him once again. He supposed it was her way of attempting to intimidate him but he was too well accustomed to being the underdog so he simply smiled up at her. “I won't be coming back.”

“No-” Minwoo grabbed her by the back of her neck and her upper arm turning her to face the front of the stage. “I don't suppose you will want to after tonight.” He said as he stood, sauntering confidently by her to the front of the stage, watching, waiting as little by little the noise began to quiet down and people turned to face him as the whispers traveled through the crowd to pay attention.

“W-what are you doing?” RJ smiled at her but turned to the crowd and spoke to them instead.

“Good evening, my loves.” a round of cheers sounded before falling silent nearly simultaneously. “I hate to interrupt such a riveting match but it would appear we have someone amongst us who is unfamiliar with my rules.” Excited shouting and yipping came from the crowd who quickly fell silent again as he raised his hand. “Not only did she fight outside the ring but she fought with one of mine.” Lots of booing and jeering followed as RJ paced around the woman who now stood unaccompanied, recognizing that she was not getting out of here without a fight no matter if she was held down or not. Her wide eyes brimmed with tears as they flit about the crowd before following RJ.

“Please. This is my first time here, I didn't know.” RJ tsked at her a wagged his finger.

“Ignorance is not an excuse, dear, any practitioner of law would agree. You should always learn the laws of the land before venturing beyond familiar borders.”

“You're no lawyer or king you're just a freak in a mask taking his role play a little too seriously.” He laughed and brushed shoulders with her as he walked along the edge of the stage, looking out at the crowd.

“Every action has a reaction. Who will help me show this fool the error of her ways?” The crowd was pure chaos as he turned to look at her. “You see? Freak. King. You can mock the title and label me all you want but you can't deny the power.” He walked back to his seat, sitting and crossing his legs.

With a casual gesture at the woman some of the crowd spilled up onto the platform and dragged her into the depths of the throng, raising her up so that she surfed above them towards the ring on eager hands. She was dumped unceremoniously into the ring just as Chris came up with a bottle of red wine that had been sitting in the bucket of ice he was holding for a while if the amount of condensation was anything to go by. He smiled at the boy who was creeping slowly over while watching the woman so intently he might have tripped over the claw foot of the throne had RJ not stopped him by waving his hand in a wide arc to draw his attention.

Chris ducked his head, a shy, embarrassed curl at the corners of his full lips totally transforming him into an unbearably cute creature as a light blush pinkened his cheeks. A giggle of delight burst from RJ and the boy blushed harder, kneeling to set the bucket down in front of the older man and began the process of opening the wine with slightly unsteady movements. He smiled harder, impressed that the boy remembered that RJ would not drink what he did not see opened in front of him, something Chris hadn't known until last week.

“You're quick on the learning curve.” Chris nodded and smiled a little at the so satisfying sound of the cork popping.

“Yes, sir.” He picked up the glass and held it at a forty-five degree angle, rolling the bottle with a practiced, slow twist of the wrist that suggested the boy was fairly experienced at such things.

“Where else do you work?” Make it right was only a viable job for six hours out of every week and no one could live on that, even with what RJ paid him, which was a substantial amount. Chris delicately swirled the glass that was filled exactly half way as he handed it to RJ, careful not to make any contact during the exchange.

“Jamais Vu.” His answer was clipped and he looked down at his hands while they placed the bottle back inside the ice bucket. RJ was smiling from damn near ear to ear. How could this wonderful specimen have been working under him without his knowledge?

“For how long?” The boy thought about it for a few moments, eyes rolled up towards the ceiling and his lips moving slightly as he counted aloud, though the sound was lost to the chaos of the screaming crowd.

“Six months, give or take a week.” Chris smiled up at him, making direct eye contact for the first time since he'd come over and something gleamed in his eyes that seemed to see through the mask Jin wore. He felt the urge to look away and cover his face but simply stared, his toes and fingers tingling with the need to hide. Chris bowed his head a bit as he stood and simply made his way back to the bar, excusing himself casually. Jin released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, watching the boy walk away, unable to miss the thick ass moving so tantalizingly beneath those slacks. He cleared his throat and forced himself to look away back at the fight that was almost over at this point, sipping his momentarily forgotten glass of expertly poured wine. He decided then and there that he needed to get laid. He finished his glass in a large gulp and poured another, scanning the crowd as cheers went up for the victor, which was not surprisingly not the girl he'd thrown to the wolves.

♠♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♠

Jin stumbled through the front door that Jihoon shut behind them, briskly mading his way past and up the stairs, ignoring the chorus of laughter from behind him. Her hands were buried in Jin's hair, legs wrapped around his waist so that her already nearly non-existent dress rose to reveal half of her bare ass that rested in Jin's hands as he lifted her higher so that he could tease the hard nipple that eagerly peaked beneath the thin cloth of her dress, breasts on perfect mouth level. She gasped as he sucked and nibbled at her while moving for the stairs. He stopped at the bottom step that he'd almost tripped over, putting her down on the stair, sidling close and nibbling up the line of her neck as he slipped the dress up over her slight curves and over her head. When he pulled back she stood before him in a pair of deep blue heels with a pretty lace thong to match, her large, dangly, faux diamond earrings and nothing else. He smiled and ran past her, taking the stairs three at a time, laughing darkly as he turned at the top to watch her breasts jiggle from her efforts to keep up. She threw herself at him with a laugh as she conquered the stairs and he caught her, lifting her by a grip on her hips to allow her to wrap her legs around him again as he walked them down the hallway towards his room.

It was a long journey full of laughs and soft moans as they overzealously explored each other but he finally stumbled into his room. He fell back against the doors, slamming them shut under his weight as she slid down his body to her knees in front of him, fingers fumbling in a thirsty dance over his zipper. He grabbed her jaw forcing her to look up at him and shook his head. She frowned as he helped her to her feet with the grip he maintained but Jin didn't kiss or do oral sex when he was banging out a stranger. He scooped her up and walked over to the bed where he tossed her, tearing his jacket off to fall to the floor before her body could finish bouncing from the impact with the bed. He grabbed her ankles, squeezing hard enough to dig the straps of her heels into the tender flesh and yanked her down the bed, drawing a moan from her. She sat up, face so close that her nose touched his skin as she helped yank his shirt from his pants, undoing the bottom buttons while he worked from the top.

She got up on her knees as the shirt was left to fall to the floor as well, running her hands along him and leaning in to press their bodies together as she trailed kisses over his shoulder, collarbone and what she could reach of his neck. She groaned in appreciation while she explored his arms and back with her hands. He slid his hands down her back, over the slight swell of her ass and down the back of her thighs, pulling her body flush to his as he picked her up and eased her back onto the bed, rolling his hips to grind his throbbing cock right where he needed to be once the pants came off, and man did they need to come off. He was about to slip her panties to the side to find out how wet she was for him when the light on his bedside table came on. He whipped his head up to see Naomi sitting nestled among his pillows, knees up to her chest so she could steady the phone that was pointed in his direction.

“Oh, don't mind me, that lighting was just terrible for recording, great sound quality though keep up the good work. Please, continue.” The woman beneath him squealed in outrage and began hitting at him as she swore loudly. He rolled off of her with a growl of irritation, simply laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling as he tried to reign in his disbelief and anger.

“What the fuck kind of shit is this? You're a god damn pervert!” He leaned up on his elbows to watch her storm over to the door. “Fucking creep!” She shouted before slamming the doors shut hard with a rattle. He flopped back against the bed, his erection refusing to flag despite everything and, he had to admit, rather distracting. He arched his back a little so that he could angle his head comfortably to see Naomi still sitting just as she'd appeared, phone angled at him.

“Are you actually recording me right now?” She shrugged and he rolled over, standing on his knees on the bed.

“Give me it.” He held his hand out for the phone but she simply looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk curling one half of her mouth into a devilish smile.

“I don't think so.” He ground his teeth and crawled towards her, snatching her leg and dragging her closer as he had with his almost lover. He laid down on top of her so she couldn't escape and reached for the camera but she wriggled underneath him, making small helpless noises as he crushed the air out of her, shorter arms flailing to keep out of his reach. He realized all too late that he lay between her legs as she ground up against him, groaning from her efforts against his chest. He scrambled off of her and found himself standing at the base of the bed, attempting to hide his erection by leaning on the bed post. He'd moved fast enough that she still lay where he'd pushed her into the bed, legs spread wide so that the tiny pajama shorts flaunted every last sun kissed inch there was to see. He swallowed hard and threw his head back, blowing out a huge breath of air in an attempt to release some of the tension. He was angry, aroused, confused and really just wanted to bust a nut and shower. She sat up and crossed her legs, drawing his attention again.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing, Naomi?” His voice came out hard packed with too many emotions so that in the end he just sounded pissed, though it was enough to make her put down the phone.

“I came here to ask you to call your fucking dog off and saw you weren't home yet so I decided to wait.”

“In my bed? You decided to wait...in my _bed_.” She paused for a moment and shrugged nonchalantly, stretching back against his pillows. Her tank top was small like the shorts, rising to sit above her belly button as she buried her hands in the mound of pillows above her head, the thin white material of it stretching across her ample chest thinly enough that he thought for a moment he could see the color of her aureola’s beneath. He swore viciously and looked at the clock on his bedside table.

“What do you want, Naomi?” He ignored the pout he knew she was directing at him. She hated it when he used her actual name because she knew he was mad at her.

“I want you to tell Jeongguk to get a fucking life. He is supposed to guard me, not ruin my life.” Jin sighed and banged his head on the bed post.

“He cock-blocked you again.” He couldn't believe this was his life.

“Yep. And if I'm not getting any I'll do my damnedest to ensure you don't either.” His jaw dropped open.

“Why? What did I do?” She laughed and he averted his eyes again as her chest bounced with humor he was failing to see.

“You're the only person he listens to. It's pretty simple really. I get laid then so can you. If he cock-blocks me, I cock-block you. Eventually you'll set him straight.” He ground his teeth and spoke through them.

“This is absolutely ridiculous, Naomi. You two need to work out your own fucking problems and stop involving me. Don't I have enough shit to deal with? Now you're going to pull this on me? It's invasive, annoying as fuck-” He licked his lips and was helpless to prevent his eyes from watching the heavy weight of her cleavage sway beneath her as she rolled onto her knees and began crawling towards him across the bed, “a-and...wholly in-inappropriate.” He stuttered the last out, the gentle smell of her wafting through the air as she stood on her knees in front of him. He started to back away when he remembered the raging hard on that was now throbbing within the confines of his slacks. He white-knuckle gripped the bed post and shook his head.

“Get out.” He said. She stilled for a moment before she reached her hand out to cup his cheek. He sighed softly and closed his eyes for a moment. When she began to gently run her fingers through his hair he grabbed her wrist in a bruising grip that drew a gasp from her sending his cock into a mini seizure. “Get out.” He said in nearly a whisper, afraid of what might come out of his mouth if he spoke any louder than that.

“Don't be mad at me, Jinnie. Please. I just...I have needs too, needs I shouldn't have to get permission to feed at this point in my life. I just...want to play, but Kookie won't let me.” He shook his head, looking down at the floor. Fuck it. He pulled out of her grasp, back-pedaled a step and spun on his heel, strutting over to the double doors to his room and yanking one of them open, half hiding behind the thick wood of it. He wanted to swear as he listened to her climb off the bed and pad in bare feet over to him, falling utterly still as she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her cheek between his shoulder blades. His eyes widened in panic, skin feeling too hot as he tried to control his rapidly beating heart he feared she could feel.

“Don't be mad at me, Jinnie. I'm sorry I ruined your evening but...desperate times....” He nodded slowly.

“I'm not mad. I'm not mad, I swear. Now, you need to get out.” She held him for a moment longer and as soon as she stepped through the door he slammed it behind her, leaning heavily on it for a moment before he limped to his bathroom, peeling his pants off and nearly moaning as his cock, now a deep pink and swollen with precum and need, sprung free. He got in the shower and hissed as he turned just the cold spray on, shivering violently while his body got used to it.

He sighed in relief as his erection flagged to half-mast, at least until he began washing his hair and his mind wandered to a certain drunken exchange he really wished he could forget back when he was young and out of his mind. He shook his head hard and scrubbed his hands over his face, deciding he needed another drink and promptly shut the shower off, wrapping a towel around his waist to go in search of one, dripping water down the hallway. He was suddenly very glad that the conference was in a few days.


	4. Brotherhood

He paced, tapping the muzzle of his gun against the outside of his thigh as he listened to the soft sobbing that interrupted the soothing lapping of waves against the dock. He leaned against his car, watching Hoshi work as he lit a cigarette. To say the man was not a fan of guns was an understatement and people like JB mocked him for it but Hoshi didn't need to rely on such things. Blood dripped off the fingers of his right hand as the corpse of the man he'd been working over fell bonelessly to the ground, the heavy crack of skull meeting asphalt sending the sobbing man into a fit of hysteria as it became apparent he was next. Five other corpses lay sprawled on the ground in a rough estimation of the line Hoshi had them kneel in after he'd beat them to a pulp, none of them daring to run when they saw Yoongi standing at the ready with his gun. He ground his teeth in annoyance as the sobbing man's cries pitched an octave higher. Hoshi dropped into a crouch in front of the man and grabbed his jaw yanking him off balance to hiss disgustedly in his face.

“Shut. The fuck. Up.” He set the man back on his ass with a casual back hand before standing with a deep sigh, staring down not at him but the remaining guy who had been quietly staring out at the water as if meditating since Hoshi had begun. “Well you're a quiet one.” The man ignored him and he laughed briefly grabbing the guy by his arm and hauling him to his feet. The man moved compliantly, still staring out distantly. Hoshi stepped into the guy's line of sight, cocking his head to the side.

“I can't decide if you're loyal, simple, meditating, religious or a sociopath.” The man blinked at him, as unmoved by Hoshi's words as he'd been by his comrades deaths. Yoongi cocked his head too, intrigued by the absolute calm of the man. “So which is it? You're a sociopath aren't you? Or is this the pensive silence of a devout man fallen off the righteous path and awaiting judgment?” The man smirked slightly at the last which raised both Yoongi and Hoshi's eyebrow.

“I do not fear judgment. Not his or yours.” Whatever Hoshi saw in the man's eyes that he stared into for a long couple minutes made him draw his gun and, for the first time in quite a while, fire a single round up through the man's brain from a spot just under the chin.

“Sociopath it is.” His voice was chillingly devoid of emotion as the body crumpled to the ground in a spray of blood.

Yoongi's eyes widened in surprise while Hoshi holstered his gun calmly like nothing had ever happened, turning on the now screaming man that remained. He stopped in front of the guy and pulled him back to a kneeling position by a savage grip on his hair.

“Ya! Don't make me tell you to shut up again.” He let go of the man and crouched in front of him.

“P-p-p-pl-please...I-I...please don't kill me. Please! P-plea-” Hoshi silenced his words by placing a single finger over the man's trembling lips.

“I'm not going to kill you.” The man doubled over with a sob of relief the second Hoshi pulled his hand away and held onto his captor's knees as he quietly thanked him. Hoshi stood, watching the guy fall to the ground in a puddle of his own tears with a distinct look of distaste. “Get up.” The man stumbled to his feet on unsteady legs, almost falling back to his knees twice before he was stable. Hoshi nudged the body of his second to last victim with a foot for emphasis. “Load the bodies onto the boat you came in.”

The man shook like a leaf, crying loudly as he did what he was told under Hoshi's watchful eyes. When he was done nearly fifteen minutes later he stood in front of Hoshi waiting for the next order. Hoshi looked him over for a moment, shaking his head before sending the man flying with a foot to the chest. The guy bounced off the rails of the gangplank to fall in a heavy heap on the deck of the boat, clutching at his chest and attempting to wiggle away while relearning how to breathe when he heard Hoshi step onto the deck. Hoshi kicked the man in the face, an arc of blood marking his decent as he fell right on top of the pile of his comrades corpses. Hoshi was just on him, one hand holding the guy's jaw so he could look into his eyes as he straddled him. The guy's eyes were frantic as he choked on blood while hyperventilating.

“You'll go back to whatever fucking shithole you crawled out of and tell whoever pulls your strings that if they really want to get involved in drugs they'd better move to another city. There is only one drug lord in Seoul and he doesn't take kindly to poachers. The next time I see one of you rats trying to do some shit like this again I'll personally show up with a crew of exterminators to take care of our pest problem at the roots. Do you understand?” The guy coughed a wet gurgling sound and Hoshi stood, tossing the man off the pile of bodies to the deck so that he could cough up the blood. When he was done Hoshi crouched beside him making the guy flinch and whimper. “Did you get all of that? Message received?” The guy nodded and Hoshi patted the top of his head before walking off the boat without another word. Yoongi watched Hoshi come towards him, gesturing at the back end of the car.

“Pop the trunk.” Yoongi hit the button on the FOB and Hoshi removed a giant bottle of ammonia, walking over to pour it on the blood splattered across the ground so that there would be no viable DNA left behind. When he was done he replaced the bottle and they got into the car, the boat now fighting it's way upstream, Yoongi sitting behind the wheel this time as Hoshi cleaned his hands with a disinfectant wipe.

“How are you going to find out where they are if they come back in the future? None of them gave you a name or location.”

“They were very loyal.”

“But?” He could just hear the but at the end of the statement and Hoshi looked up at him with a grin.

“But loyalty doesn't trump GPS tracking.” Yoongi laughed and shook his head.

“Where'd you stick the tracker?”

“I had the third guy swallow it since I figured the boat would stay where docked but the bodies would travel somewhere closer to base camp.” He shrugged casually, placing the bloodied wipes inside a Ziploc bag kept beside the wipes for just that reason. He squeezed a copious amount of sanitizer on his hands, cleansing the blood from them as thoroughly as possible without soap and water. A comfortable silence fell between them for a few minutes until Yoongi just had to know.

“Why'd you shoot him?” Hoshi shifted minutely remaining quiet for a few moments, always uncomfortable with gun violence but especially uncomfortable when it was him who resorted to such measures.

“If it was loyalty that stilled his tongue he never would have gone back to them. Enraging a zealot is never in anyone's best interest since they're the craziest of crazies and I really just don't need that shit in my life. I probably did both parties a favor by neutralizing him if he was a sociopath. I simply feel more comfortable living with the knowledge that I planted a bullet in the skull of a man who could meditate under such circumstances rather than having him roam free as my enemy. And unfortunately for him, that man was anything but simple.” Yoongi nodded along to the logic, fascinated by the way Hoshi's brain worked.

“Why was that unfortunate?”

“I could have let a simpleton live.” He stared out the window at the passing street lights as he continued. “Fear is an excellent motivator. The coward I trust to do as told but that guy was simply a calculated risk I had no intention of taking no matter which one he really was.” Yoongi stared at the younger man beside him as he pulled up to a stoplight, forever amazed by how life itself, not time, can rub the shine off of youth, leaving behind ill-gotten wisdom in the place of naivety.

“Green.” Hoshi said as he pointed out the front window. Yoongi stepped on the gas and glanced at the man briefly before smirking.

“How are you enjoying the time with your new roommate?” Hoshi hissed something under his breath and turned his head slightly to glare at his leader.

“He's not dead yet so it's going better than I expected.” Yoongi chuckled and shook his head.

“Have you showed him what's under your robes yet?” Both men laughed.

“Not just yet. We've been more or less attempting to set up a schedule and general over-arching lesson plans for the whole thing. It is a bit more difficult on my end because martial arts actually requires physical conditioning so I require more time.” Yoongi nodded, hitting his blinker and blowing the horn at the bitch that had nearly caused an accident cutting him off.

“So, what I'm hearing is that you've spent the last three days measuring dicks, is that about the size of it?” Hoshi heaved an irritated sigh.

“The man is completely insufferable. I don't think I can do this-”

“Did I give you a choice?”

“Hyung-”

“I can't have two of my most trusted associates at each others throat. I won't tolerate it. You don't have to like one another but you need to be able to work as a unit professionally. If you can't I will find someone who can.” His voice slipped half an octave lower with the very serious threat of replacement as he pulled up in front of the safe house he had dropped the two off at three days ago. Hoshi sighed again while unbuckling and offering Yoongi a thirty degree bow and nod of resignation before he got out of the car.

♠♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♠

Back at BS&T The club was alive with the electric hum of entirely too loud music and the thick crowd of people desperate for a good time that swayed along to it just below. Yoongi could see the music in the small ripples of the amber single malt in his glass on the bar in his office. He eyed Jinyoung who was spreading his desk with information he was pulling out of the thick manila envelope.

“This is the information I found out about the attack three days ago.” Yoongi hummed and gestured for Jinyoung to continue. “You think maybe you could come over here and take a look considering the work I put into gathering all this information?” Yoongi rolled his eyes and topped off his drink before lazily shuffling over to gaze down at the six stacks of papers, neatly held together with clips, a small pile of photos sitting above each one. Jinyoung pointed to the photos on the top of each pile.

“There was no tattoo or brand but as I stripped each of them and did a thorough search I found these.” His finger gently tapped what appeared to be a faint outline of a dagger under the skin. “I found them originally by touch. Then-” He flipped to the next photo revealing a neatly cut flap of skin pealed back to reveal a small black dagger embedded in the dulling pink of the dead flesh then to the next photo of it sitting cleaned against the silver of an instrument tray.

“What is it?” Yoongi set his glass down to lift the nearest stack of photos to flip through them.

“As near as I can tell it is a shard of obsidian carved into the small daggers you'll find in the pictures. None of the daggers are perfectly the same so it would seem they have a craftsmen among them who hand carves them.” Yoongi looked up at him with a raised eyebrow as he turned to the next picture.

“Do we know who they belong to?” Jinyoung sighed.

“They all came from different backgrounds. This one was a taxidermist. This one an English teacher. This one a very bad defense attorney in a dying practice.” He pointed to three of the stacks of pictures in turn. “They are of all different ethnicities and age groups, even the placement of the daggers under the skin are unique to each person. There's simply no common thread other than the small obsidian daggers so they could be a new gang, a mercenary group, a league of assassins...honestly I don't know.” Jinyoung pulled out a small envelope from his blazer pocket and tossed it on the desk in front of Yoongi who picked it up immediately to find a single piece of very rich card stock with two English words inked in impeccable calligraphy that read, _Obsidian Dagger._ Yoongi looked up at his friend with raised eyebrows.

“Whoever they are they managed to deliver this without being caught by the guard outside of the room I was searching the bodies in when I left for maybe five minutes to use the bathroom.”

“So, they're very good.” Yoongi said as he began leafing through the personal details of one of the victims.

“Yes. And they clearly wanted us to know who to give credit to. Which begs the question of just who the fuck our mystery woman is to of taken six of them out with barely a sound.”

“And who the fuck she just made our potential enemy.” Yoongi threw the papers down with a sigh of frustration before plucking his drink from the desk and downing it. “Great.”

“Yep. That's what I said too.”

“Just what the fuck is going on in my city, Jinyoung?”

“I don't know, sir. But I'm going to figure out.” Yoongi nodded. “I do have one other thing of great interest.” Yoongi waved his hand in a circular motion to prompt the man to spit it out. “I got my hands on one of Jin's money men and-” Yoongi held up a hand to stop him.

“Which one and is he still alive?”

“His name was Heechul and yes I left him alive but I doubt he will remember much of our night together.” That raised Yoongi's eyebrows, a small smirk peeking out at the corner of his mouth at the mention of Heechul.

“Your night together?” Jinyoung sighed and nodded, ignoring the implication behind Yoongi's question.

“He's quite lascivious that one. Made it very easy to drug his ass.” He crossed his arms, propping a hip against Yoongi's desk as he made eye contact. “I barely had to apply any pressure at all to get him to talk.”

“So you didn't hurt him?”

“Nope. The man talked pretty freely with just a few well timed flirtations and folded like a cheap card table when I threatened him. He had quite a lot to say.”

“Like what?” Jinyoung shrugged non-chalantly, a smirk of his own playing across his full mouth.

“Like, how to access RJ's hidden banking records along with a slew of other things you can read over in the audio recording and transcription I sent you. I of course had to do some digging around to find out what was genuine fact and what was exaggeration and fear talking.” He reached into the envelope on the desk and pulled out a single piece of paper, sliding it towards Yoongi who palmed it immediately. Right there, three lines from the top of the list was a transaction for _₩_ 120M to an account that even in Jin's private banking records was encrypted.

“Interesting.”

“Isn't it though?” Yoongi laughed and shook his head, tossing the paper back down on the desk.

“It would appear that dear ol' RJ needs a reminder of who really holds the power here.”

“I assume that means you would like a meeting arranged with RJ?”

“Yes. I'll arrange it myself. I think it is about time for another little tête-à-tête with the King of Fools.”

“Sir, I might ask that you be as amicable as possible.” Yoongi simply stared at the man who's eyes flickered away in hesitation before locking back on him with determination shining in their rich depths. “Please. The lives of your people hang upon your every word and we all know blood feuds solve nothing and help no one.”

“Maybe you think you can do my job better, Jinyoung.”

“Sir-”

“How about you and I trade positions if you think so very little of my leadership, eh?” A hint of anger threaded its way into his words and Jinyoung looked to the floor, shifting his weight nervously.

“I meant no offense, sir-”

“I know what you meant, Jinyoung.” Yoongi heaved a heavy sigh of exhaustion and scrubbed his hands over his face, suddenly very tired and ready for this night to be over. “I want you to spread the message for everyone to be extra cautious and inform all of our men that there is no acceptable excuse for missing training unless they are dead or dying.” Jinyoung bowed his head and began scooping his research back into the envelope, leaving the bank records where they'd fallen for Yoongi to pour over later, as Yoongi passed by him towards the bar.

“Is there anything else I can help with, sir.” Yoongi nodded, throwing back a shot of bourbon.

“Tell Rain to have Baby G meet me in the usual private room on your way out.” Without another word Jinyoung left. Yoongi sighed deeply and went to grab his phone off the charger, pulling up his email with a profound sense of unease.

_To: Sunny@hitmanbang.com_

_Subject: Got a job for you_

_I need to confer with you when you're free._

_Suga_

He sighed again and tossed his phone on the cushioned window seat beside him as he lit a cigarette.Hitmanbang.com was a completely untraceable email server seemingly created by a ghost. You could send anything you wanted to it and you might receive a reply but the best hackers money could buy could not trace it back to the man behind the words. Being who he was he couldn't help but to of done his research...or at least tried to. He was half way through his smoke when his email notification dinged. He opened his phone and frowned down at the response.

_**Sunny** _

_To Triggerwarning_ _▼_

_I am a busy man. I'll need a bit more than that if you want some of my time._

“I said when you're free, motherfucker.” Yoongi scoffed and flicked the ash from his cigarette as he responded, hoping for a favorable response, getting one almost instantly.

_**Triggerwarning** _

_To Sunny_ _▼_

_Is ₩6,000,000 enough motivation?_

_**Sunny** _

_To Triggerwarning_ _▼_

_Same place and time as last time. You get 30 minutes._

Yoongi let out a low whistle and shook his head as he closed his phone and slipped it into his pocket. Sunny was always such an ass, an interesting one, but an ass nonetheless. He put his cigarette out and washed up, throwing back another shot before slipping from his office and down the stairs into the Saturday night madness.

He wove his way through the throngs, removing the groping hands of one very drunk patron gruffly without a look at who or what they were, desiring the touch of only one person right now. He tossed a quick smile at Mingyu who beamed back at him and offered a wink as Yoongi slipped through the door the young man guarded that led to the VIP private dance room. Yoongi smiled at the bottle of Bushmills sitting in a bucket of ice with a clean glass atop a pile of cocktail napkins beside it and fell onto the soft leather of the couch, butterflies filling his stomach, fanning the fire of the alcohol he'd already consumed as he waited. He rolled his head on his neck in an attempt to crack it and sat forward to crack his bottle and pour a drink, dropping a couple ice cubes from the bucket into it as that lovely lilting voice sounded through the room.

“You look like you've had a hard day, daddy.” Yoongi looked up out of instinct seeing only the one way glass he knew the man would appear from behind. He swallowed and stared blindly at the glass past the reflection of his throat bobbing with each sip he took, nodding just once.

“It's not easy being the king.” His words sounded utterly sincere yet filthy at the same time. Yoongi laughed at the term, lips curling in a full gummy smile of delight the man could always manage to draw from him with the simplest words.

“I'm no king.”

The man slipped from behind the glass, the seductive music he'd chosen already swaying his hips underneath the white silk robe that couldn't hide the collar or pantyhose, and black heels he wore as nearly an extension of them, that sent an electric thrill from Yoongi's heart to his cock and back.

“You are a king.” He undid the sash on the robe letting it fall open on it's own as he sauntered towards Yoongi in a hip rolling walk that had him drooling. “And right now I am your loyal, subservient subject.”

Yoongi swallowed hard as the robe slipped down his arms with a flick of his shoulders in tune to the music, gaping at the vision before him. He wore a collar that connected to a series of thin lace straps that cinched around his waist. A nearly sheer, black, bikini panty laced right over the mouthwatering V of his hips cupped his bulging cock that was semi-hard beneath the thin fabric, a garter belt sitting slightly above the hem, accentuating his tiny waist. He wore thigh highs, not panty hose, that made his legs seem all the longer when combined with the heels and drew the eye to the thick, well defined muscles of his thighs. The man stopped, only inches left between their legs and a coy blush filled those so soft cheeks while he chewed at his pillowy bottom lip, his weight shifting from foot to foot so that his hips swayed ever so slightly, thighs rubbing together in such a way that Yoongi couldn't look away until the man spoke.

“What are you hungry for tonight, daddy?” A low growl crept out of his throat as he locked his gaze on the huge, depths of the man's eyes framed by smoky highlights and thick lashes. He held his hand out and the man took it, letting Yoongi guide him the small distance forward to straddle Yoongi's thighs, remaining on his feet so that his cock was about a foot and a half from Yoongi's mouth. The man spread his legs a little wider with an expert twist of his feet as the older man tickled his fingers up the inside of the thigh highs, trailing his fingers against the soft flesh below the band and pulling it away to let it snap back in place with a satisfying pop that made them both shiver.

“Dance for me, baby.” Yoongi said, only a little breathless at the moment, though the sinful twirl and grind of the hips before him would soon change that as the man immediately obeyed.

♠♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♠

…....12 hours later.......

_**Sunny** _

_To Triggerwarning_ _▼_

_I changed my mind. I'm free now and on my way to you._

Yoongi scowled at the bright screen, eyes bleary with interrupted sleep and swore softly under his breath when he saw the time stamp on the email. He let his arm fall against the bed, still holding the phone and scrubbed his free hand over his face with a groan. The man curled against him hummed softly in protest and wrapped his arm tighter around Yoongi's waist, nuzzling his lovely face against his ribs.

“Whatever it is ignore it.” Yoongi smiled softly and shook his head, running his hand down the arm slung over him to gently grip the man's wrist and slip from underneath both the leg draped over his thighs and arm in his grasp.

“Would that I could. Unfortunately, I can't ignore this.” The man rolled over, the sheet tangling around his slender, well-muscled form while simultaneously slipping dangerously low so that it barely covered the semi-hard cock just below.

“You always say that.” Yoongi licked his lips as his lover arched his back, stretching his arms and legs until his whole body trembled and a languid moan crawled out of his full, parted mouth.

“Sorry-” Yoongi mumbled out, really wishing he could climb back in the bed for a quickie yet not daring to be caught in such a vulnerable state by Sunny.

“No you're not.” He rolled across the bed, the blanket lingering, slowly slipping free of his skin as if it was reluctant to break contact. “It's okay, I'm used to it.” The man said as he walked confidently in all his naked glory across the room towards the bathroom. “Come on. Lets go shower.”

“Light-” The man froze and tossed Yoongi an exasperated look.

“You know my name, Yoongi-ah. You had no problem moaning it last night.” He just stood there and watched as Light disappeared into the bathroom without another word, the sound of the shower punctuating the thick silence moments later. He shook his head, and wandered towards the door his lover had disappeared through. Light liked showering with someone else the most so it was a force of habit to grab two towels and place them on the bath edge before stepping over the tall ledge and into the massive tub. He swallowed hard, mouth suddenly watering profusely at the sight of Light's body stretched in a long line, arms raised above his head to wash out the soap that trailed down all those lean muscles in tantalizing lines from his thick red hair.

“You going to join me or just stare. I'm sure you have more important things to be doing.” The tone he spoke in was calm and harmless but the words themselves were anything but. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and stepped under the spray to begin washing himself. The man stepped out of the shower before Yoongi had even applied conditioner to his hair which was a sure sign that his lover was not pleased with him...to say the least. He sighed softly and finished under the water as fast as he could. He was still dripping wet, the towel barely wrapped around his hips as he stepped into the bedroom. His lover rolled his eyes up to look at him, hands still lathering the long expanse of his legs with lotion, cock bobbing gently between them with the movements.

“Ba-”

“Save it, Yoongi. Just do you.” The man said as he looked away from Yoongi to the lotion bottle, dropping it on the bed to spread lotion across his chest, hips shoulders and arms. He pressed his lips together in a thin line, nodding in resignation, knowing there was nothing he could do about this situation right now. He dried off and got dressed, going over to his lover and wrapping his arms around his waist as Light tweezed a few stray eyebrows in the mirror in a last ditch effort to ease the tension. Light froze, slowly dropping his hands to slide them along Yoongi's arms and hug them closer around his waist.

“Look, I'm sorry. Really. I wasn't supposed to be busy until after lunch.” Yoongi placed a kiss on the nape of his neck, the wet thickness of Light's hair blinding him for a moment before he rested his chin on the man's shoulder, pressing the side of his face against the long line of neck. “I'm still going to be there tonight.” A small smile played across Light's alluring lips, eyes cast down to watch his fingers tickle across Yoongi's arms.

“Promise?” Yoongi hummed, placing a chaste kiss on the juncture between neck and shoulder and chuckling as he saw the slight frown on Light's face in the reflection.

“Alright, alright. I promise.” He said, recognizing his lover's familiar need for verbal confirmation.

Light smiled and turned in Yoongi's arms to hug his shoulders happily. Light pulled back and ran a hand through Yoongi's wet hair, beaming as he leaned in. The kiss was long and slow, full of probing and the promise of something more carnal if it continued, especially as Light moaned into Yoongi's mouth, their bodies molding together so that Yoongi could feel the slight, eager undulations of his lover's muscles against his own. Yoongi had slipped his fingers under the hem of Light's shirt to play with the taught V line of his hip when he heard a soft chuckling. Yoongi broke the kiss with a loud smack of lips to turn his head and find Sunny, lounging against the doorway with his arms and ankles crossed like it was the most comfortable position in the world to maintain.

“Please, don't mind me. I enjoy a bit of voyeurism as much as any of your patrons.” Yoongi sighed and looked back at the man in his arms, releasing his hold on the slender waist. He opened his mouth but Light placed a single finger over his lips to silence him.

“Go.” He said with a smile, though Yoongi did not miss the hint of sadness lurking in the shallow depths of that single word. “I'll see you tonight.” Light slipped around Yoongi, swatting his ass playfully on the way past, though his eyes were all for the man leaning in the doorway. “I have to go if I hope to be ready for my shift in a bit anyway.” His lover froze in front of Sunny, looking the man right in the eyes that stared him down over the ever-present mask.

“Sunny.” Light said with a pleasant smile.

“Baekhyun.” Yoongi's stomach did a nasty flip, a deep set frown crumbling his features into a very unpleasant visage as he watched a smile shine in Sunny's eyes.

“You're blocking the door.” Sunny cocked his head slightly to the side as if he were going to refuse to move for a moment before he stepped backwards out of the door frame, sweeping a deep, dramatic bow, though his eyes never left Light's face that was now alight with the humor of the man's over the top gesture. Yoongi ground his teeth, watching Sunny watch Light make his way towards the door. Sunny turned to look at Yoongi, his amusement apparent in the sparkling depths of his eyes as the door shut, the pulse of the club fallen quiet until the next day.

“It would appear I interrupted something.” Yoongi scoffed and moved past the man to flop in the window and light a cigarette, letting the smoke curl free of his lips as it would.

“You don't actually care so why bother mentioning it?” Sunny hopped up on the bar with one hand, agilely curling his legs under him, leaning forward with elbows on his knees, hands hanging limp between his thighs.

“Touche.” The smile under that mask thick in his voice. Yoongi rolled his eyes and turned to glare at Rain standing silently by the door who blanched sheepishly and chuckled halfheartedly.

“You couldn't come let me know he was here?” Rain's mouth popped open to offer his defense but Sunny beat him to it.

“He did tell me to wait but I figured you'd like a little more...bang for your buck.” He said around a chuckle as he looked at the survival watch on his wrist that was more functional than most cars. “Twenty-three minutes.” Yoongi bit back the urge to snap at the man, knowing it was a literal waste of time.

“Do you know anything about a group called Obsidian Dagger?” The slight quirk of Sunny's eyebrow did not comfort Yoongi who fidgeted under the man's penetrating glare.

“I do. How do you know of them? Few do.”

“I had a run in with them a few days ago.”

“Impressive.”

“Impressive?” Sunny nodded and spun, hopping back behind the bar and disappearing for a moment to reemerge with a bottle of water that was half-empty, suggesting he'd chugged it where he couldn't be seen.

“Am I to assume you are paying me for information then?” Yoongi nodded.

“I'll pay you the ₩6M for any information you can give me right now and an additional ₩12M for two days of investigation into just who the fuck they are.” Sunny laughed sardonically and slid casually back into his previous position.

“No.”

“No?” Sunny nodded and cocked his head in amusement at Yoongi's echo of him.

“₩15M.” Sunny shook his head again. “₩20M.” When the man just cocked his head to look at him without a word Yoongi scoffed, agitation making his fingers twitch. “Name your price then, bounty hunter.”

“I will tell you what I already know and take my ₩6M but that's it.” Yoongi swallowed hard, eyes widening as the scariest man he knew said no for the first time.

“Are they that scary?”

“You should be extremely grateful to be alive.” The deadpan way in which he said that forced Yoongi's heart into overtime.

“Who are they?”

“They are the Obsidian Dagger, a brotherhood established several hundred years ago. They are native to everywhere and nowhere, owing no country, government or people allegiance. They live among us as any average Jo, building careers, getting married, dying of natural causes and accidents.”

“Really?”

“Not every warrior dies a glorious death on the battlefield, Yoongi.” The two shared a brief look before Sunny continued. “I hear that they are completely loyal to the Dagger, killing families they've nurtured for decades if the cause demands it. It is also rumored that they are forbidden from having biological children. They may adopt but never procreate.”

“Why?” Sunny shrugged.

“If I had to hazard a guess I would say it is to prevent a divergence of loyalty.”

“That's fucking savage.” Sunny nodded.

“It is logical. Once you are a Dagger brother you are always a Dagger brother. Their rules are few and nearly all of them are based on loyalty to the brotherhood.”

“But what do they do?”

“Hmmm...” Sunny hummed, unfolding his legs just to cross the right over the left and swing them between the stools in front of him. “You've heard of the Illuminati?” Yoongi's eyes widened to the point where he thought they might pop out of his head.

“They are just a myth.”

“So are these guys except I'm fairly certain the brotherhood were the inspiration for the Illuminati, they've certainly been around longer. Though they are more like a shadow moving silently to their own tune as opposed to a cult based legend looming over the gullible masses.”

“This is insane.”

“I suppose it may seem as such.” Yoongi shook his head and lit another cigarette, inhaling deep as Sunny's eyes watched the ember flare.

“So, they're what? Assassins?” Sunny dipped his head slightly in acknowledgment.

“Among other things. They are movers and shakers, the people who make change, reform governments, start and end wars, destroy countries. Their network is more massive than you could possibly comprehend which is what lends their threat so much fear.” Sunny leaned forward a bit, eyes scanning Yoongi from top to bottom before locking back on his face. “You look like you're going to throw up.” Yoongi nodded, convulsively swallowing.

“I might.” He sucked in another huge lungful of smoke, as if it would provide him with all the bravery he might need to continue. “Do you think they are trying to move in on my gang operation?” Sunny laughed and shrugged.

“No one knows what their motives are. I can tell you that they typically don't involve themselves in anything that isn't major or of some interest to them and they've been fairly inactive for a while. They do always have more than one reason for everything they do though so who knows.”

“Are you seriously entertaining this shit, Yoongi-ah? The boogeyman has come for your throne?” Rain made a harsh sound of disbelief at the back of his throat and rolled his eyes. “Come on now! That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. And if they're so tough how come a single woman took out six of them? Huh? I'll tell you who they are. Common thugs trying to move in on our territory. We just-”

“Step outside, Rain.” The man took a step towards Yoongi, mouth popping open before he turned away, muttering under his breath and slamming the door a bit too hard in his wake.

“So, that's how you survived?” Yoongi nodded.

“They took one of my dancers and she saved him.”

“By killing six of them?” Yoongi nodded and Sunny whistled softly. “Whoever she is you might wish to hire her.”

“Why? I already owe her a favor.”

“Because, idiot, she may have just ruined you and she could also be your greatest defense.” Yoongi ground his teeth, the familiar warmth of anger boiling in the pit of his stomach at the insult.

“I can't.”

“Why not?”

“I don't know how to contact her.”

“Did you get her name?” Yoongi's eyes slid shut as he swore soundlessly, simmering in his rage. “You didn't.” Sunny burst into the loudest bray of laughter Yoongi had ever heard from the other man, his cheeks burning with the humiliation of it all. “Bad time to get sloppy.” A fine tremble coursed through Yoongi's whole body as he resisted the urge to walk across the room and rip the stupid mask off Sunny's face so Yoongi could see the look on it as he blew the man's brains out the back of his skull.

“How was I supposed to know the shit was this huge?”

“You weren't. But you should have flexed some of that infamous muscle of yours. Now you're indebted to a stranger who, for all you know, may be working with the brotherhood.”

“Do you really think they would have sacrificed that many men on some dumb ass Kamikaze mission?” Sunny shrugged.

“I think that any man who could kill his family out of loyalty wouldn't bat an eyelash at dispatching one of their own for a greater cause, a cause you are completely ignorant about at the moment.” He slipped off the edge of the bar and swayed gracefully across the room. “And I also think your time is up.” He made his way towards the exit just that casually and Yoongi's eyes narrowed.

“One more question.” Sunny stopped and slowly spun on his heels, head cocked inquisitively. “How do you know so much about the Obsidian Dagger?” Sunny stared at him for a few moments, the friendly gleam in his eyes fading under the growing weight of some unknown darkness that raised the hairs on Yoongi's body.

“I've had my own misfortune where they are concerned.” He turned away again and Yoongi's heart dropped into his feet while his stomach lurched towards his throat.

“Wait. You have tangled with them before. Your knowledge and skills are useful to me. I'll hire you to-”

“To what? Protect you? I am a bounty hunter, not a body guard. I suggest you try to find your mystery woman if that is what you seek but I'd be a bit more focused on figuring out what they want if I were you.” The man was almost at the door.

“Sunny-” Desperation forced the name from his lips and he floundered to find a question to excuse it. “I can't look for the mystery woman and cover my ass.”

“That sounds like a personal problem.”

“It is. You won't investigate the brotherhood so how about you find the woman for me?” Sunny froze, hand on the door knob. He was so still for so long that Yoongi flinched a little when Sunny turned just enough to look at him.

“Fine. I want ₩45,000,000 off the bat and a second installment of the same amount if I am successful. I will try to find her but I am not guaranteeing any results this time. If the shit gets too deep at any point I am cutting and running. I won't be dragged into this, do you hear me? No contract, no parameters, obligations or stipulations. I'll do this my way or not at all.” Yoongi analyzed the man with wide eyes, breath coming a little fast.

“You're really scared of them aren't you?” Sunny turned back towards the door, twisting the knob and opening it.

“I will not make an enemy of them again for the likes of you. Best of luck and try not to die before I find your woman.” With those unsettling parting words he slipped through the door and Yoongi sat down hard, scarcely daring to believe this shit was really happening in his little corner of the world that suddenly seemed so ominously large and filled with enemies. He looked around him, suddenly feeling the urge to retreat into a nuclear fallout shelter to live out the rest of his days paranoia free but opted instead to simply shut the window and make a call to his bank to transfer the money Sunny had requested as the first in a long string of calls he had to make to set things in motion. The weight of a shit load of unanswered questions heaping on more paranoia to top off his anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- This is a fun fact completely irrelevant to anything going on in the story but the title of this fic is the exact same name I have the original word document saved under.


	5. Lullaby

He smiled at the doorman as he slipped his wallet out of his inner jacket pocket to pay the ₩60,000 cover charge. After receiving his red wrist band indicating he had paid his dues he slipped through the ornate, weighted double doors into the massive club, thrumming with soulful R&B and pop music playing at the perfect volume to turn the excited chatter of patrons into an anonymous hum without being obnoxious.

The carpet was a thick, deep blood red with elegant royal purple swirls leading the eyes across the vast expanse. The ceiling was lofty, draped with ostensibly endless banners of satin that blended seamlessly, as if it was one large blanket. It fell in swooping arcs from classy and antique crystalline chandeliers dimpling the cloth that was a shade of purple so deep and rich it looked black in low lighting, sprinkled with silver and golden stars and formations of the cosmos. The cloth “ceiling” wafted in the gentle flow of air from the AC vents hidden along with a massive speaker and intercom system in the rafters above. The walls were likewise covered in thick midnight blue curtains with silver twisting and twining across it in lovely patterns that fell from a thick border of cherry-wood that separated the wall from ceiling as ornately carved as the doors one passed through upon entering. Behind the curtains lay a four inch thick wall of double-pane, shatter and bulletproof, one-way glass that was just another feature of what made this club so unique.

The floor plan was set up like an amphitheater, three sets of stairs, not including the main platform around the bar, leading down three wide levels that formed a half-circle around the massive stage he knew was hidden behind curtains exactly the same as the walls. Each level was furnished with plush couches, love seats and chairs a shade darker than the carpeting beneath and set around cherry wood tables of varying sizes that depended on the clustering of seats. The floor right in front of the stage was also a rich shade of highly polished cherry-wood with metal tables and matching stools that were built into the flooring that looked like twisted plumes of silver clouds. These tables were closer together with three chairs a piece around them and kept empty in case the performers wished to walk across or perform on them.

Hoseok made his way over to the massive bar that lorded over all of the festivities along the wall directly across from the entrance and served only top shelf wines and spirits. He sat on one of the silver stools and ordered a glass of white wine he probably wouldn't finish, paying for it up front. He sipped the wine finding it to be more dry than he'd expected and checked his watch, turning to keep an eye on the door as he looked around at the décor again while he waited.

Hoseok had adored the club from the very first time he had ever set foot in it, finding something to marvel at even when there was no show to observe. He always felt as if he had wandered into some velveteen dream, the illusion being fed by everything from the color scheme and glittering silver and glass to the actual velvet furnishings and curtains that formed the walls, the wood-working being the only thing that grounded it all, and yet because of the ornate carving of it seemed just as astoundingly surreal as the rest. He snapped back to attention without batting an eyelash as Seokjin swept through the doors with his typical two man entourage of Jeon Jeongguk and Jay Park, his right and left hand respectively. Hoseok smiled into his glass as he took a sip, eyeing the men unabashedly, knowing that without his usual face mask and gear they would not recognize him.

They passed with nothing more than a quick sweep of the eyes, dismissing him as a threat without really looking. He grinned and noted that Jin was dressed for the office as he sat, sending Jay, as they called him, to retrieve a bottle of red wine with a single glass. He watched Jin pop the cork on the bottle and pour the glass with an automatic, elegant twist of the wrist that exemplified his wealthy background as much as the luxury watch gleaming on his wrist. Jin casually reclined among the plush cushions of the booth, head going back and eyes slipping shut, as the lines of his jaw and cheeks moved in time with his tongue rolling the sip of wine he'd taken. As he watched Jin's long fingers cradle the stem of the glass, swirling the wine, Hoseok had to admit, the man was definitely attractive. Yoongi swept into view with no more warning than a trail of cologne that smelled so rugged and masculine, the lingering scent of cigarettes warping it into something smoky and intriguing. Hoseok startled a bit, turning back to the bar as he ground his teeth, not believing he'd gotten distracted by Kim Seokjin. He took a gulp of his wine to steady himself and snapped the lapels of his jacket in place with a quick jerk. He was close enough that he could hear their greeting, watching them in the mirrored wall behind the bar.

“You're late.” Jin said.

“I am not. You're just early, as usual.” Yoongi said dismissively as he slid into the booth across from Jin, offering Hoseok nothing more than a view of a tuft of hair on the back of his head. Mingyu and Jinyoung stood at either entrance to the booth.

“Early is on time, how many times must I tell you this?” He sucked his teeth chidingly. “You never did have a head for business.” Hoseok smiled into his wine at the insult.

“Speaking of business, would you like to maybe get down to it? Or perhaps you'd rather exchange petty insults?” The muscle in Jin's jaw fluttered and Hoseok could see the distaste in his eyes even from where he sat but the man offered a curt nod.

“Fine. Since you were the one to reach out to me first I suppose it would only be gentlemanly to let you speak first.” Yoongi took the offer at face value and began, clearly not wanting to drag this out any longer than he had to.

“Is there something I can do for you, RJ?” Jin's eyebrows reached for the heavens.

“What?” Yoongi held his hand out and Jinyoung handed him a large manila envelope that he handed to Jin, who looked at it then back up at the man offering it without accepting. “What is it?”

Yoongi wiggled it a bit and Jin made a two fingered gesture towards it that had Jeongguk plucking the envelope out of Yoongi's fingers. Yoongi sat back and nodded towards the bar, setting Mingyu to the task of getting his drink while Jeongguk leafed through the contents. Hoseok saw the anger building in the boy as red crept up his neck and into his cheeks, the muscle in his jaw ticking. Jeongguk's eyes glistened with the promise of violence as they flicked up to lock on Yoongi while he passed the envelope to Jin, who immediately pulled out the contents. He looked through every detail before putting it all back inside the envelope and tossing it across the table at the other man he now held in the grips of a righteously pissed off glare.

“Now that I have your attention, I'll ask again. Is there something I can do for you?”

“So you did kill Jun then.” It wasn't a question but Yoongi answered anyway.

“Oh...that wasn't what you wanted?” Jin sat forward, grinding his next words out between his teeth.

“This isn't a game, Suga.” Yoongi laughed and accepted the drink from Mingyu who sat a chair behind Jinyoung that he had also snagged on his way over so that they didn't look so suspicious.

“No? Then why bait me by sending a spy into my midst, as if I wouldn't figure out about him?”

“You cannot be serious right now.”

“I am deadly serious actually.”

“You violate the armistice by killing one of my men and sit here talking about being baited?”

“Let's be clear, by sending in your spy you violated our treaty first. What the fuck did you honestly think was going to happen? You played as much a part in Jun's death as I did.”

“Don't you dare say his name.”

“Oh, please. Don't pretend you really gave a shit about the boy after you practically signed his death warrant.”

“Yoon-”

“It is Suga to you, RJ. I publicly executed your man at one of my own businesses in an attempt to issue a warning, one that you ignored by sending your goons after one of my men.”

“What are you talking about?” Jin frowned at Yoongi as if he were a crazy man but Yoongi ignored him and continued on.

“I was prepared to simply retaliate but, someone reminded me that blood only begets more blood. Neither of us want to resort to a gang war. They're messy, painful and no one really wins anything. So, I came here today to ask you what the fuck you want from me.” Jin blinked in surprise at Yoongi who threw back his drink and Mingyu soundlessly went to retrieve more for him.

“I don't know what you are on about, Yoo-...Suga.”

“Cut the shit and make your demands. Ask your questions. You wanted something when you sent in a spy so what was it?” Jin opened his mouth to say something when a loud cheer went up as the lights dimmed and in the spotlight on the small stage stood the master of ceremonies and club owner, a thick silence falling as abruptly as the cheers had begun as he turned to face the crowd, plucking the top hat from his head with ease, a graceful sweep of his arms and a deep bow hiding the hat as if he'd never worn it. He lifted his face enough to flash a truly stunning smile that he covered with a single hand, eyes wide with what genuinely seemed to be shock.

“Oh my! I didn't see you there!” He fumbled to cover his face with the rim of his hat, now clutched with both hands, as he looked among the crowd, who chuckled at his cuteness, and swept an even deeper bow. “Please, accept my most humble apology and...” He stomped his foot in tune with a thud of bass that shook through the amphitheater and snapped upright in such a way that it looked as if a strong breeze might snap him in half he was so stiff. The fading hum of bass flowed into a soft, slow and sensual beat that you only noticed once you watched his body melt into the rhythm one muscle group at a time until he peeled the crisp, formal lines of his jacket off, one hand slipping the hat back onto his head as he allowed the jacket to fall to the stage in a dark pool and take a step towards the waiting crowd, eyes shining with invitation as he scanned the faces before him. “Allow me to comfort you.” At that very moment servers swept through the crowd in an eclectic assortment of costumes ranging from cute, quirky and colorful to risque, dark and tantalizing carrying trays with a colorful arrangement of shots of all kinds that a few daring individuals grabbed.

“Let us show you...our dream.” The lights had faded so that the stage was cast in shadow, the seductive voice of the MC seemingly wrapping around his audience who hadn't seen him fade as they were too distracted by the bodies dancing through their numbers, lights shining down from the bottom of the trays lifted above their heads, illuminating their sinuous movements in the dark. “Don't be shy.” Even Hoseok shivered a little at the temptation in the man's voice and shook his head as he watched more of the drinks disappear into the grips of the crowd, “Welcome...” The music began to swell, the movements of the dancers increasing to match it before the lights went out and the room fell entirely silent. Only the quiet, gasping breaths of the eager crowd could be heard.

“To our Lullaby.” He could practically feel the shudder go through the room as that voice caressed them from the silent dark before the lights came up all at once to the beat drop of a dark and tantalizing remix of “Sweet Dreams” and the show began.

The performers held the audience completely captivated, Sunny included, for twenty minutes before the dancers bowed and faded through the curtain, more dancers pouring through the doors leading back stage to mingle among the crowd to a loud round of screaming and applause. Hoseok was pleasantly surprised to find that both Jin and Yoongi had twisted around to watch the show, pausing for a moment to truly appreciate the wonder of the show in a way that had Hoseok smiling. The two men shifted back to their original positions but before they could continue the ever dramatic MC spun a chair right up in between Jinyoung and Mingyu, falling in a graceful spill of limbs to straddle the seat, resting his chin coyly on the folded backs of his hands. The very well fitted fall of his slacks suddenly strained over the muscles of his thighs, a fact Hoseok knew both Mingyu and Yoongi noticed nearly simultaneously.

“Good evening, gentlemen.” He nodded respectfully to first Yoongi and then Jin, who spoke first.

“That was a truly breathtaking display, as always, my friend.” He smiled at Jin, ignoring the casual way Mingyu was staring at him. He looked pointedly at Yoongi, eyes darkening slightly.

“I suppose I don't need to remind you that it is in your best interest to act as the gentlemen I expect you to be while within these walls?” He then looked directly at Jeongguk who rolled his eyes as the man continued. “That means _all_ of you. I won't be lenient the next time my rules are broken.” There was no mercy in the man's eyes as he watched the boy who honestly looked like he couldn't give a damn. Jin's arm moved under the table and Jeongguk looked down then up at his leader who, in all likelihood had grabbed the younger man's hand in warning.

“We will of course respect your rules, Youngjae-ssi.” The man nodded and stood, spinning the chair he'd been sitting in back under the table behind him that he'd plucked it from.

“Excellent. Then please, don't let me distract you further from your business. I do so hope you'll stick around for the show though.” He said while smiling knowingly at Yoongi before bowing shallowly and spinning away in a flare of coattails to walk back among the crowd in impeccably shined, patent leather loafers, pulling his satin lined top hat on as if he were truly the greatest showman. Jin cleared his throat and sipped from his glass of wine that was nearly empty at this point. Yoongi sighed heavily and leaned his elbows on the table.

“Let's cut to the chase, RJ. We both have other things to attend to tonight and I certainly don't fancy the idea of spending the rest of mine with you.” Jin scowled at him in distaste and nodded, pouring another glass of wine while there was still a sip in the bottom of the glass.

“Fine. There are a couple of drugs I want you to stop pedaling.”

“What drugs?”

“Blue dream and Devil's breath. They are becoming incredibly popular on the streets and a few of my people have become victim to them.”

“This doesn't sound like it would be my problem even if I were the one distributing it.” Jin's mouth popped open to spout an angry rebuttal but then he snapped it shut in confusion, cocking his head to analyze the smaller man before him.

“You're not distributing it?” Yoongi laughed and threw back the rest of his drink, waving for Mingyu, who'd risen to retrieve another, to sit back down.

“I do maintain some ethics within my scope of business.”

“Really? Hmmm...that's an interesting opinion, though until proven that's all it is.” Yoongi was quiet for a moment.

“It's hard to do business if there's no one to buy what you're selling.”

“Yet you sell guns and explosives without a qualm.”

“Everything I sell is a means to an end, RJ. It's not the bullet responsible for taking the life. Just as the drug did not volunteer to intoxicate those effected. I wouldn't sell either of those on the street.”

“Why?”

“I didn't say I don't sell them. I do, but only to a select clientele.”

“But not on the street?” Yoongi shook his head.

“Even I have things that make me uncomfortable.” Interesting. Hoseok filed that little factoid away for later exploration and Jin nodded.

“Then I would like you to figure out who is pedaling the shit.” Again, Yoongi was quiet for a moment.

“I think that is the first reasonable request you've ever made.” He nodded and laughed a bit. “I suppose I should thank you for informing me of this shit being moved in my city.” Jin's eyebrows reached for the skies at the “my city” remark but he smiled brilliantly.

“And what will you give me for the information?”

“Why should I give a reward for doing something you should have done anyway, and in a much more civil manner?” Jin ground his teeth and leaned forward to say something but Yoongi cut him off. “Had you simply come to me and asked about it we may have been able to avoid all the rest. Now, was that all you wanted? Or was there something more I can actually help you with? Please, tell me you got your man killed for something more substantial.” Jin's eyes narrowed under the weight of his emotions but he forced his shoulders back and stared down the long, regal line of his nose at the smaller man.

“Your numbers have swollen drastically in the last couple months, you've recently expanded your territory and acquired quite a few properties. I figured you wouldn't be very forthcoming so I sent in a man to figure out what you were up to.”

“Well, we've established two things today.”

“What's that?”

“That curiosity does, in fact, kill the cat, for one, and that cats do not actually have nine lives because you have one very dead little kitty to show for it all.” Jeongguk stood in a storm of anger and Jin's hand shot up to pull the boy back down without so much as blinking at Yoongi. Neither Mingyu nor Jinyoung seemed bothered by the display. “While we're on the subject...” Yoongi gestured to Mingyu who pulled a large manila envelope that had been folded in half and passed it directly to Jin, who was clearly done with it all since he skipped the formality of having Jeongguk look through the contents first. He looked down into the envelope then spilled a pile of photos across the table. From what he could see they all appeared to be candid shots of various people.

“What is this?” Hoseok could hear the anger in those three words from where he sat.

“You should know. You sent them.” Jin looked up from the photos and a hint of something akin to fear flashed through the eyes he locked on Yoongi's.

“Let them go.”

“And what will you give me in return?”

“We can be civil about this, Yoo- Suga.” Jin said a bit breathlessly so that Hoseok had to strain to hear it.

“You have nothing to offer me though, RJ.”

“What do you want?” Yoongi made some odd clicking sound with his mouth and hissed as he reclined, completely at ease now that he had revealed that the cards had always been in his favor.

“I thought you were a businessman, RJ. You should know you can't bargain if you have nothing to offer.” Jin gritted his teeth and took a deep breath as he looked away briefly before settling determined eyes on Yoongi.

“I won't offer anything because I have nothing you want.”

“Sure you do.” Jin visibly shifted in discomfort, swallowing nervously.

“Then tell me so I can give it to you.”

“And how do you know you'll be so willing to give whatever I might ask?”

“I won't know until you ask, now will I?” Jin seethed through his teeth, face dark with a dangerous mixture of emotions. Yoongi was quiet for a long time as if he were weighing just how much he thought the older man would be willing to wager to get his people back.

“First, I want you to stop having your people follow me and mine around and quit looking into my assets, I can assure you they are immense.” Jin's eyes widened marginally clearly not aware Yoongi had known such things. “Second, you will inform me of anyone encroaching on my territory just as I have done in the past for you, as per our previous agreement. Third, you will arrange a meeting with me to make your inquiries in the future because the next time you attempt to infiltrate my ranks and steal information I will come for blood and I doubt you and your like will be able to stop me. And finally, having stated the previous stipulation, you will not affiliate yourself with any third parties that are aligned against me. If you do I will assume you mean to initiate our war again and take immediate action. I will shoot first and ask questions later, do we understand each other?”

“None of those sound negotiable.”

“They're not.”

“Then this isn't much of a negotiation.”

“I thought we had already established as much.” Jin swallowed hard and nodded.

“I suppose none of these stipulations are too unreasonable.”

“Considering that you are supposed to be the peace broker between us and yet remain the primary offender of our armistice I think they are rather gracious demands.”

“I may have snooped but you were the one to shed blood.”

“Information can be just as if not more valuable than a life. Don't play naive. I killed one spy and I'm giving you the opportunity to save the rest, only coming away with your word and asking for nothing else. What more could you possibly want?” Jin stared at Yoongi long enough that he finished his wine, spinning the empty glass by the stem between his fingers.

“I agree to all of your terms. I will retract my orders regarding you and yours.” Yoongi nodded.

“We can either coexist or tear each other apart, RJ. I'd like to see more effort on your part if you'd rather not resort to the latter of the two.” Jin heaved a massive sigh that Hoseok could only see from his seat and nodded.

“You have gotten much better at this.” Yoongi laughed and stood as if to leave.

“Before you go I have one more question.”

“Be quick about it. I have a show to attend.” Jin frowned but physically shrugged it off and continued.

“If you really want nothing more than coexistence then why bother expanding your territory and property holdings?” Yoongi scoffed and the sound turned into a chuckle as he stretched lazily, leaning on the back of the booth bench where Jinyoung had previously been.

“We're both businessmen here, RJ. Our businesses may differ but that's all in the ethics. You know as well as I do that the only way to beat those who might wish to challenge us is to strike preemptively and the best way to do that is through monopolizing that which you trade in. Trust me, however bad you think I am I can assure you there is always someone out for my laurels whom you would think much worse.” Yoongi grabbed his glass and turned as if to come to the bar so Hoseok turned back around, casually as if he had just been people watching or whatever single people did at the bar.

“You'll really honor your word and release them?”

“I am not the oath-breaker here.” A moment later Yoongi slid in between two people leaning on the bar only three seats away from where Hoseok sat and ordered his drink before disappearing into the crowd that was settling back into their seats for the show that was coming, the last of the dancers disappearing from the floor and the lights gradually dimming. Hoseok hadn't seen when Jin and his guys had slipped out but he saw Yoongi and his boys settle on a couch on the first level up from the table section right in front of the stage. A part of him wanted to stick around for the rest of the show but he unfortunately had an appointment to keep and following Yoongi around hadn't really revealed much he didn't already know.

♠♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♠

**6:20 a.m.**

**Back at Hoseok's & Jimin's place**

Hoseok frowned down at his phone, sighing in exasperation at the vague description of the woman he was supposed to be searching for and had been for hours now.

_**Triggerwarning** _

_To Sunny_ _▼_

_Female_

_175-182cm tall_

_Around mid to late twenties._

_Long Curly hair, color unknown_

_Not Korean. Some flavor of European if I had to guess (maybe American)._

_Light colored eyes, Idk what color except it's not brown._

_Pretty_

_Long legs_

_Very pale skin_

_Curvacious_

_Speaks very good Korean_

_Wears a heady, exotic, kind of delicious perfume...you'll know her when you smell her._

_I don't have anything else for you to go off of, sorry. I'll email you if I remember anything else._

_Suga_

Hoseok shook his head again and tossed his phone down, pulling his laptop closer with an irritated sigh. He began typing the provided details into the system again, hoping that if he retraced his steps something would stand out to him. The system was a gift a friend, set up for him only a couple years ago and was called TaV, though Hoseok didn't know why. It was, in a nutshell, a very advanced, facial recognition program that usually gave some scary accurate results really quick based on small details like scars, tattoos, hair colors, etc. If there was a camera and it was connected to the internet or some sort of broadcast system or surveillance center TaV could access it. If people really knew how much of themselves was on their phones alone they probably wouldn't carry them so casually.

The feature that really helped narrow down the suspect pool for this particular hunt was the eye color. About 80% of the world population has brown eyes, 8-10% has blue eyes, 7% has amber or hazel eyes and about 3% has green eyes. Going by those statistics the woman he was tasked with finding could only be one of about 1.5 billion people in the whole world, give or take a couple hundred thousand. The fact that she was here in Korea, or at least was within the last week, narrowed his suspect pool to little more than ten thousand.

Once he added in the height factor and skin tone he was left with almost four thousand potential candidates. Then he narrowed his search to Seoul within the last week, getting over a thousand results. He expected to get the hits at the airport, ferry, bus stations, car rental places, train stations, anything that would help move her from one place to another and came up with about three hundred possible sightings at those locations alone.

He cut out the transportation, focusing on street and traffic cameras and surveillance cameras in and around stores of all varieties. There was a lot of faces that popped up repeatedly, so he narrowed down the search a bit more by extending the time period. After three months the CCTV surveillance offices wiped any and all data not pertaining to a legal situation so there was no way to visually know if she had been in Korea longer than that but he needed to know if it was possible that she lives in South Korea. A tall, non-Korean woman speaking fluent Korean with blue, hazel or green eyes would be hard to miss. If she was a resident she either had to be caught on camera, had found a way to avoid them or walked around in disguise. With the skills Yoongi had described it was very possible that either of the latter two were a viable option, which meant he'd be in for a rough couple days of work.

“How could he get close enough to know how she smells but not even get a name?” Hoseok groaned loudly and stretched, lamenting the way he was about to have to spend his next few hours minimum just to actually nail down a few people to investigate. Jimin sidled up behind him, wrapping his arms around Hoseok's shoulders and burying his face in the older man's neck as he dropped to his knees behind the couch. Hoseok instinctively reached up to run his hands along the soft skin of Jimin's arms that pressed into his neck with a fond smile.

“Who are you looking for this time?” Jimin asked, having seen his hyung do this several times before. Hoseok turned to the side so he could look at Jimin to find the man eyeing the printer, pens, map, pins, tape notebook and other tools scattered across the coffee table. Hoseok did have an office but he rarely ever stepped foot in it to clean, let alone work. He much preferred to work in the living room where he could at least see Jimin.

“I don't really know.”

“You don't have a name?”

“Nope. Just a list of vague descriptors.” Jimin smiled and leaned in so he could run his hand through Hoseok's hair and give him a kiss on the cheek before standing.

“If anyone can find her it's you hyung.” Hoseok frowned as he watched Jimin move around absentmindedly while doing a pocket check.

“I never said they were female.” Jimin stopped in place and turned that brilliant smile on him.

“Yes you did. When you thought you were talking aloud to yourself.” Hoseok smiled and scrubbed his hands over his face as he stood, walking over to grab a pack of gum off the counter. He really needed to sleep if he was letting details slip so casually.

“What am I forgetting?” Hoseok bit his lip to hold back his laugh and wrapped his arms around Jimin's shoulders, lifting the gum in his hand to eye level.

“You always forget this.” Jimin really enjoyed chewing gum and carried it so often that he now consciously thought about what he was forgetting when he had yet to put this particular item in his pockets, which he did often. Consequently, Hoseok had taken to finding the gum and making sure Jimin had it or he'd find a dozen packs of gum when he was cleaning from Jimin buying gum to replace the one he'd forgotten. Jimin plucked the gum packet out of his fingers and turned to wrap his arms around his hyung's waist, pressing their bodies together in a long line for a tight hug and a quick peck on the cheek before he ran for the door, hopping on one foot as he struggled to pull on his shoes.

“Love ya, Hobi-ah!” He shouted just before the door slammed shut as he rushed to work. Hoseok laughed as he shuffled over to the fridge for a bottle of water before returning to his tedious work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- The statistics for international eye colors stated in this chapter are based on the average of a collection of resources of demographics such as these, since no single source seemed to fully agree with the last.


	6. Baby Shark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- 'Twas the night before Christmas...and ya'll know the rest. Happy holidays everyone! Enjoy the chapter because my real gift to you comes tomorrow. ;-D

“We're picking someone up at the gate, Jay.”

“Having some company tonight, boss?” Jin chuckled and texted her that they were seconds from pulling up.

“Is it Jennie or Moonbyul?” Jeongguk sounded bored as he sent a text of his own before clicking his phone off and sliding it into his pocket as the car decelerated. Jin threw the door open and Jennie half dove into the backseat, squealing happily as she pulled the door shut behind her. As soon as the door closed she wrapped her arms around Jin's waist who laughed and gave her a one arm hug in return.

“Did you miss me that much?” She playfully smacked his chest and nuzzled her cheek against his chest while squeezing him tighter.

“Of course!” She sat up suddenly, pouting as she braced herself with both hands on Jin's thigh as the car turned into the driveway. “Why don't you ever respond to my texts, oppa?” Jeongguk visibly cringed and Jin rolled his eyes at the boy's antics before looking down at all 5'4” of the woman damn near in his lap.

“I do.”

“How am I supposed to talk to you if all you give me is one word responses?” The car pulled to a stop right then.

“You're not. That's the point.” Jeongguk said quietly in a tone that called her a dumb-ass as much as the words did while he fled from the car. Jin scowled at the boy who shut the door behind them and snatched the keys that Jay tossed him out of the air to go park the car. Jin then spent the better part of his trip up the stairs explaining to Jennie that he wasn't ignoring her but that he was just an incredibly busy man.

It wasn't until he pulled her into his room and slammed her up against the door, picking her up by the waist so he could sink his teeth into her neck that she stopped talking, words being exchanged for a sharp yelp as she squirmed and wrapped her legs around his waist, plunging a hand into his hair so she could attempt to pull him off of her as he walked them blindly in the direction of his bed.

Jin knew that she wasn't too fond of rough stuff but she had irritated him and he wanted her attention on anything that didn't require her to speak. He pulled away enough to smile and she offered him a pale shadow of one in return as he bent at the waist and pushed her body into the mattress, his weight driving the air from her lungs on a gasp, fingers digging into the muscles of his back. He gripped her hips to pin her to the bed and pulled back from her but her fingers had trailed over his collar and down between the lapels of his button down, popping them as he retreated. She laughed and he smirked down at her as that laugh turned to a soft moan while she watched his fingers undo the belt and slip it free of the loops. He trailed the end of the leather across her skin watching her shiver, swallowing hard as her eyes widened a bit in fear. He let her think he was going to use it on her for another moment before he let it fall to the bed with a quiet clink and palmed her thighs, using his grip on them to flip her over on her stomach.

“Get on your knees.” He said, voice growing deep and husky with that edge of sex. He unzipped his pants, resisting the urge to smack her ass so that she wouldn't whine about it and threw his now torn shirt to the floor.

He paused, suddenly feeling the urge to make sure he was alone and rolled his eyes up to find Naomi looking at him from exactly the same spot she'd sat in the last time. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the camera once again pointed at him. It was only then that he noticed the light from his bathroom illuminating most of his bed and he cocked his head to the side, suddenly curious how long she intended to watch. He slid Jennie's panties down, lifting her with an arm around her waist to pull them completely off before palming a handful of her long hair to pull her body back against his and shoving the small stretch of cloth in her mouth, shutting it and holding it closed with a hand over her lips. He found himself smiling at the shadowy figure behind the camera as he played his fingers between Jennie's thighs, fingers slipping easily through the wet folds, listening to the muffled moans grow louder the closer he got to the places she really wanted him to touch. He stopped abruptly and shoved Jennie forward while pushing away. He took two big steps back and waited for the woman to turn her big confused eyes on him before he spoke.

“Get out.” She sat up slowly, attempting to cover her nudity while pulling her underwear from her mouth that immediately began blubbering once emptied.

“W-what? O-”

“Just go.”

“O-o-ppa, I-...I don't know what I did but-”

“It's not you. Just-...Get out.” A small sob bubbled out of her throat, face flaming red with embarrassment and he shook his head, getting irritated again. “I'll call for a car to pick you up at the front gate.” Jennie ran past him to the door, yanking her dress back into place but Jin hardly noticed since his eyes were all for the woman curled against his pillows.

“Did you enjoy the show?” She was silent for a handful of heartbeats before she cleared her throat.

“I've seen better endings in even the most low budget pornos but yeah...it was pretty entertaining while it lasted.” She spoke in a low tone that sounded suggestive in the dark, like Youngjae's voice had earlier at Lullaby.

“Oh? Good. Since it was such low quality you won't mind deleting it then.”

“Um. No.” Jin climbed up onto the bed, crawling to her without a thought towards his indecent state of dress until her eyes drifted down to where his pants gaped open around his hips and the barely concealed erection he was sporting. He paused for a moment and simply looked up at her now very wide eyes, reaching his hand out to trace up the outside of her ankle and calf. Her breath hitched slightly at the soft gesture and he took advantage of her surprise, dragging her towards him while flipping her onto her stomach. He held her down with a hand on the small of her back and shoved her legs apart so he had somewhere to kneel.

“Delete it, Naomi. What the fuck are you even doing?” She groaned as he switched to holding her down with a grip on the back of her neck and strained to keep the phone out of his grasp.

“I'm an aspiring porn director building my-.....portfolio.” She gasped out the last as he ground his hips against her ass while trying to brace himself to reach for the phone. He froze, eyes squeezed shut tight for a moment.

“Don't make me hurt you, Naomi. Just give me the damn phone.” She suddenly began fighting him, catching him by surprise. Her whole body writhed, hips bucking up against his and grinding down on his cock, thighs tensing against the outside of his as they tried to push her off the bed. He bit his lip and wrapped his hand a bit more firmly around her neck, putting enough pressure to shove half her face into the bed and probably hurt. She grunted and huffed under him with her efforts and he dropped his head back on his spine, sucking in a ragged breath of air that went unnoticed with all the noise she was making and let go of her neck, dropping his upper body on top of hers so he wouldn't actually hurt her. She still writhed under him but now he was close enough to feel the undulations against more of his body.

“Stop.” He said, voice raised as much as he could without showing his strain. He ran his hands down her arms until he could wrap his hands around hers and pin them to the bed. She made some sound between a shout of frustration and a groan, bucking harder beneath him, sending his cock into a seizure and stealing his breath again.

“Naomi...” he sounded as breathless as he was and his voice cracked while saying her name which made her stop cold. “Stop.” He said louder, voice a hoarse grumble for more than one reason.

He squeezed her hand around the phone until she made a small sound of pain and started trying to pull away. He snatched the phone away and sat back on his knees looking down at the phone with wide eyes when he found it still recording. He quickly stopped and deleted it, tossing the phone to land beside Naomi's head. She lay very still in front of him and only then did he realize how indecent they both were. His pants were half-way down his thighs, the ripe, swollen head of his cock poking past the hem of his underwear. She wore a pale blue pair of lace boy shorts and an oversized One Direction T-shirt that was jacked halfway up her waist to reveal that she wore nothing else under it. Her long, black curls were splayed across his bed, thighs spread wide on either side of him and he nearly bit his lip off, closing his eyes tight and back-pedaling before he could register whether the underwear were really more than one color or if she was wet. He fell off the edge of the bed and awkwardly stumbled to his feet, hands moving in a mad scramble to get his pants back in order. He did swear softly when he looked back to find her still splayed there like that.

“Sit up.” He said, voice still thick with desire. Locking his eyes on the doorway to the bathroom while he listened to the sheets shuffle under her. When he was sure she was as decent as she was getting at the moment he glared at her. “What the fuck are you doing, Naomi?” He sounded outraged, and maybe he should have been but he was really just fucking confused. She bowed her head, staring down at the comforter that she was tracing nonsensical patterns on with the tip of one finger.

“I told you already. When I get laid, you get laid.” Jin's mouth dropped open in disbelief and then he raked his eyes over her, licking his lips and dragging a hand through his hair. He paced towards the bathroom so that he could splash cold water in his face, trying to encourage the cold dripping down his chest and stomach to distract his thoughts before snatching a towel off his rack and propping himself in the doorway to look at her. She hadn't moved and he heaved a huge sigh, feeling himself slipping back into his familiar role as he sat on the edge of his bed in front of her.

“Look, I get it, okay. Message received. I will talk to Jeongguk about backing off.” She looked up at him, eyes darting down his chest briefly before she looked away while attempting to tie her hair up with a tie she always kept on her wrist, which he really wished she wouldn't do.

“Really?”

“As long as you keep that amateur porn director shit out of my bedroom from now on.” She laughed then mock pouted up at him.

“Aww...that's too bad. You're not half-bad. You know how hard it is to find good help nowadays?” Jin laughed and shook his head. “You sure you don't want to star in my porno?” He coughed around the laugh he struggled not to choke on as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and he shoved her hard enough to send her sprawling, the both of them laughing, though there was something different about this laugh, something lurking just beneath that neither could bring themselves to look to closely at.

♠♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♠

_He pulled around to the front door and made a quick escape, though not quick enough to miss his father curse him for driving so recklessly with such precious cargo aboard. Jin jogged around the back of the car and pulled the door open that his father had been fumbling drunkenly with. The older man spilled from the car to the paved stone of the driveway before Jin could catch him and the man cursed, smacking away the hands of his son who crouched beside him. When his father glared up at him, having finally pushed himself to a sitting position, Jin stiffened, preparing for the hit that stung across his cheek, something he'd grown accustomed to. He looked at the ground, part of him waiting for another blow but still he persevered._

“ _Let me get you inside, abeoji. It's cold out-” Jin fell back onto his ass, throwing a hand out to keep from sprawling on the stone below. His mouth felt as if a fire boiled the blood beneath his skin that was surely swelling as blood splashed bright among the cool, sparkling grey. Jin could hear his father stumbling to his feet but he thought maybe he might escape the older man's notice if he didn't move so he focused on the small growing pool of his blood._

“ _You think I need someone like you to take care of me, boy? You?!” Jin flinched, eyes squeezing shut as the man's hand came down across the back of his bowed head with a loud smack that sounded worse than it felt comparatively. “I don't need you! You all need me! ME! ALL of you!” Tears burned up the back of his throat and threatened to choke him but he swallowed them down, wincing as he wiped his busted lip on his sleeve before pushing himself to his feet. He had just stood to his full height when his father grabbed the lapels of his jacket and more fell on top of him against the car then slammed him._

“ _You think you can handle being the man of the house? You don't need me, right?!” His father fisted his shirt, using his grip to shake Jin as he spoke, buttons springing free under the drunken antics. Jin's head lulled from being shaken and he grabbed his father's wrist, trying to steady himself so he could actually focus on the man._

“ _I do. I do need you.” His father stilled and simply stared at him and Jin couldn't stop it as the tears he'd fought back for so long ran down his face in long lines, mingling with the blood dripping off his chin onto his heaving chest. “Please. I need you, abeoji!” His voice cracked under the weight of his emotions and his lip trembled uncontrollably._

_The man's eyes were wide, breath coming too fast as he seemed to be committing the details of his sons desperation to memory. For a moment Jin thought he saw a hint of the man his father used to be flinch through those eyes, the father he missed so much. Suddenly the defined, well-aged lines of his father's face twisted into a sneer of distaste and he shoved his son away, leaving Jin to look up at him from the ground as he spun and began stumbling towards the house._

“ _I need you.” He whispered to himself, head bowed for a moment while he wet the ground with liquid pieces of his broken heart. He swiped his sleeve over his face and looked up at the hand Minwoo offered him. Minwoo had become the only one he could lean on over these last several months but today Jin ignored his help and hauled himself back to his feet, seeing pain and sadness glisten in Minwoo's kind eyes as he offered Jin a small smile and bowed his head slightly in respect. Jin walked over and hauled his father off the ground where he had fallen with an arm over his shoulder and one around the older man's waist, enduring the profanities and abuse until the old man was nestled in his bed._

_A half hour later Jin stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of sweat pants and nothing else, scrubbing the water from his hair, coming to an abrupt stop right before he walked into Naomi. He took a small step back and turned his face away but the soft touch of her fingers slid along his jaw, turning his face back to her, the huge lovely depths of her eyes gleaming with unshed tears as she winced to echo Jin when her tiny fingers grazed the still raw and red wound._

“ _I'm okay, baby. It was just a stupid accident.” She nodded, eyes scanning his face, lingering on the bruise forming across his cheekbone. She would never call him on his lie but they both knew he was fooling no one. He smiled softly, wrapping his fingers gently around her wrist, running his thumb back and forth across the soft skin of the inside of her arm. “Really. I'm okay.”_

_He went to assure her with a smile and his lip split again, a fat drop of blood plopping from the plump edge of his mouth to the carpet. He quickly walked around Naomi, sucking his lip into his mouth. Anger boiled the blood that he swallowed, the bitter flavor of a rage he couldn't control nor did he desire to do as such turning his stomach. She shouldn't have to see him like this, she shouldn't have to live like this. He stormed through the doors to his dad's parlor and over to the bar, hopping it so he could throw the bottles across the room to rain shining drops of glass and intoxication on and around the expensive furnishings._

_He screamed as he threw several more, slumping suddenly and sinking to his knees behind the bar. Tears burned his eyes, blinding him, a sob locked at the back of his throat, choking him. He rolled the bottle between his hands that he just hadn't the strength to destroy. Without looking at so much as the name he twisted the top off and poured the contents down his throat. The heat of the alcohol scorched his esophagus and built an inferno in his stomach that almost poured back out of his mouth as he doubled over, gagging around racking coughs, alcohol and saliva dribbling from his mouth. His lip was a throbbing ache, stinging as if he'd drunk acid. He grimaced as he gazed down at the bottle, now only two-thirds full, the clear liquid inside looking so deceptively similar to water. He heard the door open and let his head bang back against the shelf of the bar, prepared to confront his father over the destruction he'd wrought._

“ _Jin?” Naomi's voice was soft and wavered with concern, eyes snapping to him when he stood. As soon as she saw him her pretty face crumbled and she took a step into the room._

“ _Stop. Don't.” He held a hand out to her and shook his head as he saw the bare flesh of her feet inching closer to the mess he'd made. “I'll come to you.” He picked his way around the bar, making his way to her as fast as he could with his bare feet among the broken glass. The worried lines of her face smoothed out only once he was through the door, her arms wrapped around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his cheek on the top of her head, not sure what he could say to her. She turned away, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her as she made her way down the hallway. He allowed her to lead him to his room without a word where she sat him down on the bed, making a silent gesture for him to stay. She left and came back with a handful of medical supplies._

“ _Naomi don't-”_

“ _Hush.” She inserted herself between his legs, wiggling until he spread them to give her more room so she could stand in front of him._

_Her fingers, curled around his chin and lifted his face so that she could assess the damage. Jin found himself holding his breath as he watched her eyes while she wiped the dried tears and blood from his face. He hissed at the sting of the alcohol she cleaned his wound with, her eyes locking on his for a moment, having fallen still as something passed between them. Tears trembled at the edge of her long lashes at whatever she saw there before she looked to the bruise on his face._

_She stared for a moment, still as a statue, before she leaned in and placed a featherlight kiss over his cheekbone, his heart raging in his chest. She pulled back enough to see his reaction, clearly encouraged since she leaned in again. His heart actually skipped a beat as she oh so sweetly kissed the corner of his mouth this time, lingering for a moment that was unbelievably long yet all too brief before she pulled away and leaned over his thigh to dig through the supply pile on the bed as if this were all habitual for her. She unwrapped a small butterfly stitch and leaned back in._

“ _I know this hurts.” She was so close that the soft words she'd spoken tickled across his mouth in a way that had his heart way too excited. He was finding it incredibly difficult to focus on anything but the way her lashes fluttered as her eyes moved ever so slightly and the way her lips parted in concentration, tongue dancing across the back of her teeth._

“ _It's not that bad. I can handle it.” Her eyes flicked up to meet his briefly, and she offered him a small smile that knew all his secrets yet would never speak a word of them. Her fingers slid along his jaw, having finished applying the bandage and he found himself leaning into her touch, eyes fluttering shut as her lips ghosted over his wound again. He pulled back first, breath a bit unsteady, his hands cupping hers where she cradled his face._

“ _What are you doing?” She smiled softly, eyes watching his mouth move._

“ _Easing your pain. I can't take it away but I can be your distraction.” He watched her lean in, had all the time in the world to walk away, to stop this and yet he didn't want to. Her nose brushed against his, her breath gusting across his lips and into his mouth in anticipatory puffs and he realized he wanted what she was offering, really wanted it. He closed his eyes at the first tentative brush of her mouth across his, reveling in the acrobatic frenzy his heart spiraled into and the silken softness of her kiss. Their kisses grew more sure, their mouths moving in a slow paced, oddly familiar rhythm against one another until her lips parted beneath his and everything except their kiss faded._

_Their tongues tasted of blood and alcohol as he slid his hands up her spine, under the night shirt she'd picked for the evening. He couldn't remember at what point it had happened but her fingers were threaded through his hair, legs on either side of the hips she straddled and while the kiss was gentle and soft there was a part of him that wanted more, something darker, sweeter but definitely not as soft...something that startled him._

_He broke the kiss, eyes wide, breath coming in short pants as he stared at her eyes that seemed to reflect what he felt flawlessly. They stared at each other for a space of heartbeats that was utterly excruciating as they tried to figure out where to go from there. Naomi cleared her throat and braced herself with hands on his shoulders before standing and reaching for the scarring ointment, dabbing it onto his wound that honestly no longer hurt._

“ _That's better.” She smiled at him as she scooped up all the first aide materials. “Sleep well, Jinnie. See you at breakfast.” Jin was speechless, unable to say anything about anything as he watched her slip out the door._

_He flopped back on the bed, folding his hands across his stomach in an attempt to calm the wings beating it into submission as he stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes. His mind whirled with so many thoughts and though his body ached with exhaustion he couldn't find a comfortable position to lay in. He finally sat up to go find something to do with all the time he was wasting just-_

Jin sat bolt upright in bed, swearing viciously and lunging for his phone to shut off the loud screeching of his alarm, sighing in relief when the room was silent once more. He flopped face first back into his bedding, groaning as his morning wood pulsed between his body and the bed, desperate for attention after the interruption last night combined with his memories. He rolled onto his back, sighing deep as the confusion he'd wallowed in for years reared up once again.

Ten years down the road and he still didn't know why he had let her see him like that, let alone kiss him. He usually thought of himself as someone in complete control of himself and those around him yet...she always stripped him of that confidence. Even now, looking back at what had happened he found his resolve as shaken as it had been last night with her body writhing under his. He could say no to her, he knew he could, and he did when it concerned her safety but he was really starting to wonder if he could actually tell her no. Had he ever not given her what she'd wanted? If she asked him...could he tell her no? He scoffed loudly and rolled his eyes as he physically shook his head to empty it of such thoughts.

His phone buzzed with a text from none other than Naomi, inviting him to eat breakfast with her before he left. That was just the motivation he had needed. He smiled and assured her he'd be right down, rolling across the bed and to his feet, tossing his phone on the bed while walking towards the bathroom to take care of a few things first.

♠♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♠

Jin shoved his phone into his pocket with a n irritated grumble as he threw open the door to the room he'd be staying in, tossing his bag on the floor beside the massive bed before falling back onto it, a few of the surplus pillows falling to the floor with soft plops that  punctuated his weary sigh. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, scrubbing his hand over his face as his phone buzzed for at least the thousandth time that day. He propped himself up on his elbows, yanking the damned thing out of his pocket.

“I swear on everything you hold dear, I will strangle the life out of you when I get home if you call me one more damn time about Naomi-”

“Hyung-” 

“Jeongguk, you are killing me.” he flopped back again, eyes shut as he listened to the boy whine. 

“I really don't think this is a good idea. Especially with you away. We have no idea who knows about you being away. What if they try to grab her or something and try some stuff while you're not here because they think it will be easier?”

“That is what you are for, Jeongguk. And I am a very successful business man. Anyone who knows shit about shit when it comes to business knows that means I travel a fair deal. If they wanted to take advantage of my absence don't you think they would have done it before? And just who the fuck is 'they' in this particular context, huh?” Jeongguk was silent for a moment.

“Um, anybody who has a grudge against you.” Jin scoffed and shook his head, a small smile playing across his lips at the excessive paranoia he heard in the boy's voice that the both of them shared for the woman in question. 

“Don't borrow trouble, Jeongguk.” 

“I don't need to. You may as well have thrown out the fucking red carpet for it.” Jin sat up, cheeks heating with a slow building anger that would soon rival the heated words Jeongguk spat at him. 

“I told you to back off. Did that sound like a request to you?”

“No. But it didn't sound like a reasonable demand either.” Jin's eyes widened a bit at the attitude his decision was being met with. Jeongguk never questioned him like this. 

“Have you lost your fucking mind, boy?” Jeongguk fell deathly quiet on the other end. “She is a grown woman and needs the freedom to work out the growing pains and explore the needs that come with that.” Jeongguk was quiet for a beat and Jin could hear the boy mumbling to himself inaudibly. “If you've got something to say than say it, punk.” 

“I have no idea what the hell you just said.” Jeongguk finally said, his words clipped with the agitation of not getting his way. Jin laughed. 

“Whether you understand or not hardly matters. What is important is that I told you to back off. My reasons are my own.”

“Hyung-” Jin cut the boys whine off.

“I already arrived behind schedule because of the shit you put me through earlier and I do actually have more pressing things to do than coddle you. If you call me again and it is for anything but a dire emergency I'll make sure when I get back that you'll be busy doing whatever I fucking want so far from Naomi and I that we may as well be distant memories.” He hung up and nearly threw his phone when it rang again almost immediately. He glanced down at the name that popped up on his caller ID, Han Seongho. He rolled his eyes and swiped to accept the call. 

“Seongho-ssi-”

“Are you here yet?”

“Yes, we just arrived actually. I'll be right up. Just let me get settled real quick-”

“We have been waiting for you for hours, Seokjin-ssi.” The petulant lilt of the man's words grated on his already very raw nerves that frayed a bit more as his phone buzzed twice in his ear.

“Then you should be well acquainted with at least a few of the great many amenities offered to you and wouldn't mind waiting a bit longer.” The phone buzzed three more times.

“Do you think this is a game, Seokjin.” He ground his teeth, breathing shallowly in an attempt to reign his temper in. 

“I think that you are here on my dime ergo, you're on my time and since I put you up in such a luxury hotel you can surely find something to occupy yourself until I am ready to meet you.” The man was quiet, knowing he had no defense. “Now, if you don't mind I will be hanging up first so I can move things along. And Seongho-ssi, we're not friends so please refrain from addressing me so informally.” He could hear the older male swearing on the other end of the line and smiled as he hung up. 

“Everyone is in such a mood today.” Jin scoffed and looked up at Jihoon leaning on the door frame with a very sweaty, already open bottle of red wine in one hand that he jiggled gently for emphasis as he spoke. “I thought you might need this before heading down to the feast of fools.” 

Jin chuckled over the euphemism as he watched Jihoon pop off the wall and put one foot in front of the other, toe first, with an effortless dancer-like grace that was unconscious after so much physical conditioning, all while pouring him a glass. Jin accepted the glass, taking several drinks before nodding his thanks that Jihoon took in stride, literally, never having been the type to either offer or accept gratitude easily. The man placed the bottle on the table over by the windows without so much as a clink and walked out. Jin swallowed down the rest of his glass as he stood and walked over to the table, pulling out a chair and falling into it with a sigh as he refilled his glass, taking a drink before running his hand through his hair and checking his phone again. 

Messages

5 unread messages

Secretary Yoon (Yunhi-ssi)

_Sent an attachment_

Crazy Ugly Bitch

_Don't forget what we discussed._

Kookie-ah

_Image_

He checked the attachment Yunhi had sent him first finding his personal itinerary for the next several days, the copy that included the business shit he was doing that excluded most of the other executives, and sent a simple thumbs up in response. He shook his head as he clicked on Jeongguk's chat to find three images of Naomi who was scantily clad in a very short black skirt that showed off the length of her defined legs, seemingly made longer by the black and strappy “come fuck me” heels she wore, and a deep blue halter top tastefully bedazzled with gemstones that drew the eye in a line down from her breasts toward her navel.

She wore her hair in a half-ponytail that she'd done something to so that her curls looked to fall from the crown of her head as water did over the falls. Her large eyes were framed by a smoky blend of blue and black to match her outfit, eyeliner drawn to form perfect wings that made her thick lashes seem even more prominent and her full lips were a deep red that kept his attention for longer than he'd like to admit.

He pursed his lips, eyes narrowing at the two candid photos, but especially the one in which she'd clearly posed with a single hand on the door frame, the other on her hip offering a side profile that displayed her curves perfectly as she winked at the camera and arched her back. He licked his lips, an odd feeling curling up into his chest from the pit of his stomach and felt the urge to text Jeongguk telling him to make her put some fucking clothes on, which he was certain had been the boy's intention when he'd sent the images in the first place. He scoffed and shook his head, eyeing her pose for another moment before backing out of the chat, determined to at least try to give her what she wanted and responded to Yoongi who promptly answered.

I issued the order. They will be out

of your reach by tomorrow at the

latest.

I wouldn't be so confident saying

that if I were you. And why is it

taking so long?

Don't try anything funny, RJ.

I told you that I agreed to your terms,

didn't I? It's taking so long because

some of them were in pretty deep.

Yeah, but you agreed last time too.

Then you did this shit.

And how deep is deep? How

long have you been doing this shit,

huh?

I guess it was longer than you

let on.

What do you want from me?

An apology?

No. You wouldn't mean it.

Any updates on the street

dealer?

Don't rush me, you pushy

bastard.

I'll let you know when I know

something myself.

Fine. Let me know if you need

me to do anything.

Aw. How helpful of you.

Fuck you.

He could almost hear the fucker laughing at his final response as he finished his glass, placing it on the table beside the bottle and stood, stretching his hands over his head and bowing his spine, hearing several soft pops and groaning. It had already been such a long day and he had only just begun. He wandered out into the suite, finding Jihoon sitting on one of the couches, an open book propped on the knee of his crossed legs that he glanced up from briefly.

“All settled in?” The man spoke as he turned the page, eyes already moving across the new litany of words. He shrugged and cracked his neck.

“What's the point when we'll just be leaving in a couple days.”

“I find that life is made easiest when things are where they are supposed to be.”

“You read that in one of your books?” Jihoon glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Suit yourself. Are you going to at least change into something a bit more formal.”

“Pfft! Fuck no. This is a retreat not the office and if anyone should be at ease here, it's me.” The man nodded, eyes moving as he finished his sentence, sighing softly as he slipped a thin metal bookmark that hooked over the spine between the pages and slapped the book shut as he stood, gesturing toward the door with the hand holding the thing.

“After you.”

The trip to the parlor was silent, a companionable silence that he soaked up before he had to face the onslaught of his peers. He smiled at the height difference between Jihoon and him reflected in the doors to the elevator, the book clasped in one small hand at the man's side along with the forever young beauty of his fine features doing nothing to inspire fear. The man's underwhelming physical stature and beauty was yet another weapon in his arsenal that made him a truly dangerous creature. Jihoon peeled off to the side as soon as they stepped into the parlor, giving him some distance to do his business without making the rest uncomfortable.

“Oh, Jin-ah! You're here!” The father of K-pop himself, Lee Suman stood, placing a mostly empty glass of beer on the table before turning to him with a huge smile. The older man walked around the couch he'd sat on, holding his arms open for a hug.

“Ajeossi!” Jin beamed, jogging a little into the offered embrace, the both of them laughing at the surprise reunion. Jin pulled back, their arms still wrapped around each other as he looked down at the shorter man with eyes widened with surprise. “Not that I am not happy to see you but, what are you doing here? I was expecting Inbong-ssi.” The older man laughed, pulling him back into the embrace and slapping his broad shoulders a few times before pulling away.

“When are you going to stop growing boy? Every time I see you these shoulders are broader.”

“All the better to shoulder the industry with when you finally retire. When are you going to let Inbong-ssi do his job, old man?” The man playfully smacked Jin's stomach with the back of his hand wearing a grin that matched his junior's.

“I know this is a meeting for CEO's but how could I not come myself when it's nearly impossible to see these faces any other time?”

“You know I would come and see you if you just called.” The man waved away his words with an affectionate eye roll.

“I wouldn't dream of stealing time from such a time challenged man.”

“You already steal enough time by waking up, old man.” Jinyoung mumbled over at the bar, drawing a low chuckle from the founder and CEO of FNC Entertainment, Han Seongho, who was behind the bar mixing a couple drinks and had coincidentally also been the youngest, before Jin stepped onto the scene. He glared at the back of Jinyoung's head, wanting so badly to smack it. The older man beside him wrapped his arm around Jin's waist, too short to comfortably wrap his arm around Jin's shoulders. He looked down, the smile he hadn't felt wilt reappearing at the display of affection.

“Come. A good host should greet his guests.” Jin ducked his head a bit in mild shame, stepping away from the man's embrace as he noticed the eyes of the men in question on them displaying quite the range of emotions from bored and disinterested to happy and even excited.

“Good afternoon, gentlemen. I apologize for being tardy. I had a few unexpected pressing matters to attend to at the last moment. Since I have kept you all waiting this long I want to welcome you to the fourth annual Entertainment King retreat.” An odd combination of halfhearted clapping, some ambivalent humming, a couple scoffs and a few chuckles sounded and he bowed, counting to five before standing again and continuing. “As I'm sure you noticed already we have a new face among us.” He swept both arms in a dramatic gesture towards the star among them. “Founder and CEO of P Nation, the one and only, Psy!”

As if on cue the funky, fast paced, trot-pop beat of PSY's song “New Face” came on the speakers and Jin bust out laughing, not realizing that he had inadvertently opened up the floor for such an act, that Jaesang, being the showman he was, had obviously been ready for, knowing he would be introduced. The older man danced his way across the room with phenomenal energy towards Jin who held both hands out waving them in a silent plea for mercy as Jaesang beckoned him to join.

The older male danced right in front of him and despite having two left feet and absolutely no dancing skill he was sucked in by the aura of charisma and joviality the man exuded. Jin gave himself over to the music, allowing both his memory of the video he had watched dozens of times and the movements of his mentor to draw his body around the room as they slowly got nearly everyone up and moving with them. He couldn't really hear the laughter of the others over the two of them cackling.

Jin ran over to Jihoon when he saw that the man had put his book down and was dancing by himself with a huge smile on his face while watching the older men let loose and danced with him until the last refrain when everyone started filing in behind Jaesung to finish with the song's creator at the front. The room was overflowing with good humored laughs and breathless panting and conversation. Jin walked over to Jaesang and held his hand out, holding his wrist with the other, laughter trickling through his broad grin. Jaesang rolled his eyes with a seemingly fond smile and swatted Jin's hand aside, wrapping his arms around Jin's waist in an embrace that the younger man gladly returned, eyes widening a bit as he got a hug from one of his favorite performers. When they parted Jin bowed about thirty degrees.

“Thank you for that Jaesang-ssi. I think we all needed it.”

“Oh please, the alcohol we drank waiting for you deserves the real thanks.” A collective chuckle went through the room.

“That's very humble of you but I was being sincere.”

“As was I. Only alcohol could move a room full of old bones like this.” There was more laughter and a few playful protests at being called old.

“Well, welcome to the Entertainment King retreat. You certainly deserve the title more so than most and we are grateful to have you.” Jin offered the man his hand again and this time Jaesang took it, both bowing their heads. “I am a huge fan, Jaesang-ssi, and I will take this opportunity to learn as much as you're willing to teach.” Jin said so that only the man in front of him could hear while the other executives still applauded the exchange.

“Well at this rate I believe you might teach me a thing or two about flattery at the very least.” They laughed and Jaesang leaned in a bit to him, their hands still clasped. “And you can drop the formalities. I can already feel that we will be good friends.” He swallowed hard, eyes nearly falling out of his head as he shook his head.

“I can't do that.” Jaesang chuckled and nodded just once.

“Okay. If you insist on it then 'hyung' works just fine.” A nervous giggle just fell out from between his lips that he curled in and bit in punishment before nodding as he watched his hyung's eyes sparkle with the laughter that spilled from his mouth at Jin's fan-boy antics.

“I can do that...hyung.” Jaesang pulled him in for a quick hug before clapping him on the back with a satisfied laugh.

“Much better.” The man said before turning away to go back to his seat beside Suman.

“Enjoy some more drinks and each other's company for now. We will discuss business matters after dinner.” With that he walked over to the bar and set to the task of pouring himself a glass of wine. He had finally settled on a bottle and was popping the cork when Jo Bongrae, sat on the seat in front of him, looking indiscreetly around to be sure no one could hear what they were talking about.

“Can we talk?”

“Why ask permission for something you're already doing?” He placed the bottle on the counter, swirling the red liquid in the large glass as he stared at Bongrae who scoffed and leaned in a bit more.

“Cut the shit, Seokjin-ssi. Why did you invite me here?”

“Are younot a CEO of a recognized entertainment company?” The man chewed his lip but nodded hesitantly. “Are you really? You don't seem confident in your answer.” Bongrae sighed.

“You know the struggles Play M is going through.”

“You do have a long history of such things.” The man ground his teeth and looked away for a moment, eyes hard with the anger of one's shattered pride.

“Why all the gesturing when we both know I won't be here next year?”

“You're right. You likely won't be here next year as long as things keep on as they've been.” He said raising the glass to sniff the contents and take a sip, rolling it on his tongue and swallowing, eyes shutting to savor the flavor.

“Did you invite me here to flaunt your success and poke fun at my incompetence?” His words seethed with a barely controlled rage that Jin stared directly into as he met the man's burning gaze.

“I have heard whispers that Kakao M has taken an interest in Play M.” The man stiffened.

“Whispers from whom?” Jin shook his head.

“That is hardly relevant right now.” He took another drink. “Has Jaewook-ssi contacted you yet?” As if on cue a loud bray of laughter drew both men's attention over to a gathering of the CEOs around PSY finding the eyes of Lee Jaewook, CEO of Kakao M- one of the largest co-publishing companies in all of South Korea, on them. Jin looked back to the man right in front of him, watching the guy turn back to him, throat bobbing as he swallowed nervously. “He's watching you with the eyes of a predator.”

“Yeah, thanks for that.” The man took a massive drink of whatever was in his glass, coughing a little as he plopped it back on the bar. Jin gestured at the ice in the bottom of what had been the man's drink.

“What are you drinking?”

“Scotch. It doesn't matter what kind.” Jin raised an eyebrow and grabbed a bottle at random to refill it, smiling as the man scrubbed his hands over his face and back through his hair.

“Do you know why he's looking at you like that?” He asked as he slid the glass back in front of the man who instantly grabbed it and took a drink before looking up at him. “He is staring like that because you've always been weaker than him. You've always been his prey, a fish hiding among the rocks in the dark trying to go unnoticed and until now you've survived. But you were clumsy. You wounded yourself and no shark can resist the temptation of a scared and bloody victim.”

“Did you just call me a victim?” Jin nodded just once.

“Of your own incompetence, which will be your demise if the next choice you make is not the right one.” Bongrae's mouth popped open as a dozen irate responses flitted across his face, transparent as a pane of glass, until he settled on a single question that Jin practically knew before the man spoke it.

“Am I to assume you're going to provide one of these choices?”

“Don't ever assume anything other than that someone wants what you have but yes, in this case that is a safe assumption.”

“And how do I know you don't want what I have?”

“If I really did you wouldn't be able to stop me.” The man nodded, staring down into his drink.

“I'm listening.”

“Has Jaewook made you an offer?” The man scoffed.

“Not much of one.”

“Which was?”

“Triple the value of my shares if I handed them over to him and merged with Kakao M before the end of the month.” Bongrae looked up at him with desperation gleaming now from his dark eyes. “Play M won't survive another merger.” Jin nodded, knowing this full well.

“So he's offering you a comfortable retirement.” The man nodded.

“Basically.”

“What would you say if I were to offer you the chance to not only survive but thrive, to become a shark too?” The man stared at him for a long couple minutes as if he were trying to figure out exactly what Jin meant on his own, when all he had to do was ask.

“How?” He finally asked and Jin smiled softly at him, seeing a spark of hope among all the desperation.

“Sell me some of your company shares, just enough to become the secondary shareholder and in exchange I'll give you a few of Take1's shares, get more money flowing into Play M to financially stabilize it first. Trust me, my equity is more than substantial enough to withstand the calculated risks of such a venture.” Bongrae's eyes widened to the point where Jin feared they might just fall out of the man's head.

“An acquisition?” Jin nodded.

“I prefer the term partnership, but yeah. Now you are getting it.”

“But why?” He shrugged and took a deep drink of his wine.

“Let's just say I have a soft spot for underdogs. So...what do you say? Will you allow Take1 to become Play M's parent company or does early retirement sound better? Think about it if you need to.” Bongrae blinked at Jin in disbelief and laughed until he wiped tears from his eyes, shaking his head as he finished his drink.

“I just have one question.” Jin smiled, knowing he had won and poured the man another drink.

“I might have an answer.”

“If I am the fish and Jaewook-ssi is the shark in this scenario then what does that make you?” Jin smiled wide.

“That's easy. I'm a dolphin, the majestic and bewitching defender of the sea. Everyone loves dolphins and even sharks are wary of their prowess.” They both laughed and Bongrae nodded.

“Very befitting.”

“And once we make this official you are no longer a fish.”

“Oh? Then what am I?” Jin grinned, giggling as he leaned forward, placing his wine glass down so he could place his palms together on the crown of his head and attempt to make a swimming motion.

“Baaaabyyyy shark du du dudududu-” Jin exploded in a raucous bout of his distinct laughter that turned a few heads as Bongrae hit his arm, face turning a deep red with the mirth of the moment.

Not long after the pleasantly impromptu negotiation he had planned to happen tomorrow, they moseyed to the dining hall. As he walked among his fellow executives he found himself humming the haunting melody of that damned childish tunethe whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- I am not a business aficianado or anything so all knowledge based on the actual business end was recently acquired through an incredibly tiring amount of research. I apologize if you business buffs find flaws with it. If you know any better please, let me know.
> 
> Also, the formatting for the text messages didn't translate well from the original document to AO3 and I don't really know how to fix it so just...bear with me, yeah?


	7. Where R U From

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS or rather (for the sake of being PC) HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!
> 
> A/N- I grant you the gift of nearly 11,000 words in a new POV! If you want to give me a gift in return simply drop a comment below and let me know how you're feeling about: the story, a pairing, a particular characterization, this chapter...anything. I'm a little uncertain as to the reception of this chapter so, I would love to hear from you.

She swept through the massive double doors into the grand foyer, her heels clicking sharply across the marble flooring and resounding through the massive open space, making her way towards the stairs. She ground her teeth, gripping her small clutch so harshly that her knuckles turned a mottled red and white. She couldn't fucking believe him. He had done the same thing to her yesterday. Just what the fuck was his problem? The doors banged shut as she cleared the staircase and she could hear Jeongguk mumbling something into his phone as he ran to catch up to her.

“Slow down. I'm trying to talk to you.”

“I don't want to talk to you. Fuck off.” She ground out, ignoring the way he kept having to jog to keep up with her pace despite him having much longer legs.

“Don't be like this, Naomi.”

“Just what am I supposed to be like, Jeongguk? Huh?” He sighed and stopped for a moment before she heard him jogging towards her again.

“Can't you just try to see things my way?”

“No.” Her dismissal fell flat between them and he swore softly under his breath in agitation.

“Why?”

“Because fuck 'your way', that's why.” His fingers wrapped around her upper arm and spun her around, jerking her off balance so that she suddenly fell against him, face reddening with the growing rage she saw reflected back at her in his eyes as she shoved a hand into his chest, only managing to get her feet solidly under her but his grip remained.

“You're such a fucking brat, you know that?” He asked through his teeth.

“So you keep telling me.” She pulled on her arm fruitlessly and fell still, glaring up at him. “Let me go.” He stared at her for a moment before loosening his grip just enough for her to yank free. She spun and continued walking away from him as fast as she could go, trying to outrun the whirlwind of nasty things she really wanted to say right now.

“What is your goal, huh? You want to fuck every man in the city?”

“Even if I did, what does that matter to you?” A disgruntled noise sounded from behind her and a moment later he just appeared in front of her so suddenly that she came to an abrupt stop inches from him.

“I won't allow you to throw yourself around like some common whore, Naomi.” There was a dangerous edge to his words, the muscle in his jaw ticking as she offered him a nasty smile full of all the words she barely refrained from spitting in his face.

“You won't _allow_ me? And just what right do you have to lord over my sex life? Who the fuck are you to hold that much power over me? Am I your personal prisoner, Jeongguk? Is that what you want? To own me?” He took a step back, eyes wide, mouth hanging open slightly as he blinked at her in shock.

“What?” He finally muttered. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Did I fucking s-s-stutter? I don't think I did.” She walked around him and kept it moving, getting a few moments of reprieve before he followed her again.

“Are you out of your mind, woman?” The indignant lilt of his question forced a laugh from her that sounded only just the tiniest bit crazy.

“Yeah, a little.” He muttered something inaudible behind her that she ignored and continued. “I'm also very fucking confused. As far as I can tell there's only one or two reasons why you're like this. One, you expect me to sit in this house my whole life and wilt among my books with all my degrees like some celibate monk or some shit. Or two, no one else can have me because you want me for yourself and I am the only one who doesn't know I am a kept woman.” She jerked to a stop again as he stepped back in front of her, face comically twisted in disbelief, totally flabbergasted. “So? Which one is it?”

“W-...I-...Are you drunk?” She squeezed her eyes shut tight, exhaling through her teeth and shoving her hands into his chest, opening her eyes to glare at him as he stumbled back a step, the dam that had been holding back her anger breaking.

“You won't listen to me-” she took a step towards him, watching him step back, “or even Jin for that matter.” Again she moved forward and he retreated. “I can't fight you and hope to win-” every step she took forward mirrored by his retreating one made her heart beat more wildly, “and I have nowhere else to go to get away from you.” He stared down at her with eyes that widened as she placed the flat of her palm against the abs she could feel beneath the white button down he wore, just over his navel, leaning her weight into the touch.

“To own someone you have to fill them with more than a few words. You have to possess their desires, become their passion and mark them with your knowledge of how to slake their hungers, all of them. If only you are to have them, don't you think you owe them at least this much?” She watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed several times, his breath now coming a bit faster as her hand slowly slid up his abdomen.

“Naomi-” She shook her head to silence him, the rage twisting through her awakening her other most primal, long denied desires.

“Do you think you could do that, Jeongguk? Is that what you want?” He gasped softly as she dug her nails lightly into the top of his abs.

She let her hunger show plainly in the slow smile that curled her lips into a visage of seduction that only grew as for the first time she saw his eyes darken with the barest hint of a desirethat had burned her for so long. He flinched a fraction of a step back, that darkness shuddering under his ever-enduring resolve and she slid her other hand under his jacket to grip his side, just above his hip, wanting to see how far she could take it. He shuddered a little as she pressed her body against his, fingers playing over his chest as she wrapped her arm around his waist, running her nails in a slow ascent up his back. She could see the indecision in his eyes as he stared down at her, watched him war with himself, knowing a single action could tip the scale either way but not knowing just what would tip it in her favor.

“Do you want to own me, Jeongguk?” His eyes focused on her lips, painted her favorite shade of deep red, as she spoke before locking gazes with her. An electric thrill shot through her that made her tingle all the way down to her toes as for just one moment she saw the raw, undiluted lust she had only imagined in her dreams staring back at her and she felt all light and fluttery with the wings of hope. He turned his head suddenly and stared out of the window for just a few heartbeats but when he looked down at her his eyes were once again filled with an amused confusion, the darkness having receded back to the depths of those lovely doe eyes.

“That has never been my goal.” She stared at him, fighting back the disbelief and utter disappointment that swept through her so fast she was literally breathless. She welcomed the warmth of anger that rode just behind, goading it with the horror of her embarrassment. She lashed out without thinking, shoving him with everything she had.He stumbled back several steps, tripping over his own feet and sending him to the ground in a sprawling tangle of long limbs.

“Then you don't get to tell me who I can fuck or not.” He stared up at her, stunned at having been so caught off guard by the anger of the small woman now looming above him. She bent a little at the waist to make sure he was looking into her eyes as she spoke the next. “This is my life, not yours. So, even if I do want to fuck the entire male population of South Korea you had better damn well remember that. If you don't like it no one is making you watch.” He blinked up at her for a few moments before he cocked his head to the side, a curious smirk playing at the corner of his pretty lips.

“And what if I ignore you?” She grinned and could tell from the way his smirk wilted it must have been an unsettling sight.

“Guns and fighting skills aren't the only things in this world that can bring a man to his knees, Jeongguk. I may not be able to fight you with your weapons of choice but I've had just as many years to expand my repertoire and have just as many degrees and certifications as you do belts and battle experience. Keep testing me and you'll find out the true potential of the sharpened mind of a _brat_ with unlimited resources, time and intimate knowledge of what makes you tick.” She stood to her full height and smiled down at him. “I'll knock you back on your ass faster than I just did without ever having to touch you.”

With that she stepped over his legs and walked around him, the satisfaction of the moment refreshing her confidence and adding that extra sway to her hips that turned heads, feeling his eyes on her all the way down the hallway until she rounded the corner.

♠♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♠

She sat at her vanity searching through the makeup scattered across the top, plucking a bright red lipstick from the pile, deciding to go for a bold color to contrast her monochrome theme for the evening. She sat back and nodded at the image reflected back at her, satisfied. She had just stood and turned to go get dressed when her phone went off, Jin's ring tone sending her into a quick jog. She swiped to accept the call and the obscenely loud music of what sounded to be a club rang through the silence of her room.

“Hey, baby!” He beamed at her and she laughed.

“Hi, Jinnie!”

“I miss you!” Her grin melted into the soft smile very few people could draw from her.

“I miss you too! You'll be home today, right?”

“You know it! But I have to take care of some things at the office when I get back so I won't see you until tomorrow morning probably.” She pouted at him and he clutched at his heart dramatically, the handsome lines of his face twisting in faux pain. She laughed and he smiled.

“Now that's what I called to see! Look at that beautiful face!” She grinned at him and shook her head.

“Oh stop it!” He laughed and she placed the phone down so she could slide the robe off and slip into her underwear while Jin talked quietly to someone on his end.

“You going out tonight, baby?” He asked in a raised voice so that she knew he was talking to her, as if his endearment for her wasn't indication enough.

“Yes...though I think we might need one less setting at the breakfast table.” He laughed.

“Jeongguk still being a pain in the ass?” She scoffed loudly and zipped her very ripped, black skinny jeans, squatting to settle them in place comfortably.

“His middle name may as well be Hemorrhoid.” Jin's deep and rich chuckle, pulling from his belly with genuine amusement gave her goosebumps that she mentally cursed him for since she had just shaved.

“While talking to you may be the highlight of my day, I didn't call to stare at your ceiling.”

“Sorry. I'm getting dressed.”

“What are you wearing? I want to see. Show me.” She was silent, reaching into the cup of her bra to pull her boob up and in, settling the ample flesh into the cup. “Pleeeease!” Jin drawled with a childish lilt that made her smile.

“Alright. Alright.” She walked over to the vanity and bent over to prop her phone against the mirror, angled at her. She stood quickly when she realized all he could see was her cleavage and turned away to walk back over to the footstool her shirt lay on.

The club music poured through the phone but Jin remained quiet as he watched her slip carefully into the tank top that was more straps than anything, forcing her to wiggle and twist to adjust them. She made a small sound of victory as she settled the straps over her cleavage that the bra seemed cradled like an offering. There was a small stretch of cloth that covered from the top of her bra cups to the base of her sternum but the rest was all straps as wide as her finger that revealed her waist and back in tantalizing geometric patterns. She bent at the waist, pulling her hair back into a high ponytail so that her curls hung behind her like a dark cloud as she stood.

“You're going out like that?” She looked at him as she fastened the black velvet of the collar she had chosen around her neck, adjusting the little diamond so that it dangled in the hollow at the base of her throat, raising an eyebrow. She dropped her arms, placing both hands on her hips petulantly.

“What's wrong with it?”

Jin's mouth popped open but he snapped it shut without saying anything so she ignored him, focusing onscrewing the simple diamond stud she had chosen onto the bar of her navel piercing. She sat down, pulling on her black ankle boots that had a three inch heel and stood, snatching the chain off the floor where it had fallen to thread it through her belt loops as she slowly walked towards the phone. She paused when she was close enough for him to see all the details of her outfit except her shoes.

“Well?” She held her hands out slightly from her sides and did a little spin. “What do you think?” He was quiet for a long moment, eyes scanning her outfit slowly.

“I think Jeongguk is going to hate it.” She threw her head back as a laugh of pure anticipation and joy burst forth.

“Then I love it.” She finally said and Jin rolled his eyes.

“Honestly, why must you two always act like such children?” She raised her eyebrow and glanced down at her outfit then back at him with a slow smile, ignoring his comment.

“Do you hate it?” He pulled the corner of his bottom lip between his teeth to chew on it, pausing for a long few moments as his gaze roved over her body again before nodding slowly. Her stomach fluttered a bit, something she could never get used to but should be by now.

“No.” He said simply, contradicting himself. His eyes focused suddenly on hers. “You look...very sexy. Dangerously so.” Jihoon suddenly leaned into the frame wagging a thumbs up at her.

“I agree.” Then he was gone. She laughed and nodded, snatching her jacket off the stool and shrugging it on.

“What are you doing at a club this early?” Jin's eyes widened marginally and he cleared his throat.

“It's not a club necessarily. More like...an exclusive performance bar at the hotel.” She raised an eyebrow, bringing the phone to face level just as a round of masculine laughter exploded in the background. She grinned maniacally as she heard the tell-tale sounds of drinking and men having a very good time. No man had that much fun at a bar unless...

“You're at a titty bar.” The words came out as an amused accusation, not a question. She laughed so hard she almost cried as he glanced away, smacking Jihoon who was cackling beside him.

“Why are _you_ going to a club so early?” She shoved her lipstick and wallet into her jacket pockets and slipped through one of the double doors to her room.

“I'm not. That comes later.” Jeongguk popped off the wall where he'd been leaning, looking up and freezing in the middle of slipping his phone into his pocket. She grinned, switching the camera to face him so Jin could see the exchange.

“Oh hell no. You're not wearing that.” Jin's high pitched laugh rang through the hallway, being punctuated by the pounding of his hand against the table he sat at.

“Yes. I am.” Jeongguk shook his head and began walking towards her.

“Oh no you're not. Go put a shirt on.”

“I _am_ wearing a shirt, the one _I_ picked and I happen to think I look pretty sexy, as do Hoonie and Jinnie.” Jeongguk's eyes widened as he looked at the phone in her hand.

“Hyung-”

“Nope! So not getting dragged into this one. Why don't you two run along and have some fun now and I'll see you tomorrow.” She grinned at Jeongguk who was glaring at her then switched back to the front camera, blew him a kiss and winked.

“Okay. Love you, Jinnie!”

“I love you too, baby!” He blew her a hand kiss and Jihoon popped up behind him, waving to her with a fond smile.

“Bye, noona.” She smiled sweetly at how cute he was just before Jin ended their call. She began walking, knowing Jeongguk was going to try and insist she change.

“You enjoy making my life difficult, don't you?”

“It is one of my greatest joys, in fact.” He swore viciously under his breath and fell silent, much to her surprise.

He was quiet all the way to the car, saying nothing when she dismissed the chauffeur, palming the keys to her silvery-blue Lincoln ContinentalBlack Label that Jay had bought her in replacement of her Mercedes he had totaled without explanation several months back. She turned the car on and unlocked it with a button on the FOB as she walked over and Jeongguk slipped into the passenger seat without a word. She stopped, blinking at the car as if she could see him through the heavily tinted windows, taken aback at not being bullied into letting him drive. She shook it off and got into the car, adjusting her seat and mirrors before buckling up and pulling off. She turned on the radio to break the silence, flicking her eyes over to Jeongguk to find him staring out the window. She shifted in her seat clearing her throat, hoping to get his attention and failing.

“You can DJ if you want. Just connect your phone to the blue-tooth.” Nothing. He sat very still. Okay. She turned the radio over to her favorite K-pop station and bopped along to the song, not being familiar enough with it to sing along. “They must be new. I've never heard of them before.” He didn't even seem to hear her as he stared down at his phone. She turned to look at him when she stopped at the next light, the traffic lights becoming more frequent as they drew closer to the city.

“Do you even want to know where we are going?” He sent a message before clicking his phone off and pocketing it, looking back out the window. “Jeongguk.” He looked at her then, face devoid of any expression except the irritation gleaming in his eyes.

“What?” He asked, as if he really hadn't been paying any attention to her. She pursed her lips, in irritation, hating to be ignored.

“Do you want to know where we are going?” She repeated. He looked back out the window.

“No.” The car behind her blew their horn and she eased forward to to begin driving again.

“Well, I thought we might go see a movie and then get some dinner. Do you have a preference?” He ignored her once again and she jittered her left leg in an attempt to do something other than hit him. “I know you heard me.” He sighed almost inaudibly. Almost.

“It's not like this is a date so why do you suddenly care what I want?” She ground her teeth and leaned her elbow on the window ledge, driving with her right hand so she had no hands to smack him.

“As if I would date you anyway.” He did turn his head to stare at her then and it was her turn to ignore him. “I just thought you might want an opinion on what you'll apparently be suffering through.” Eventually he turned to look back out the window and the rest of the drive passed in silence.

When they got to the theater he walked over to the interior door, waiting for her to get their tickets. She fumed while she glared up at the options and decided to pick the sappiest movie she could since he was being such a dick about it. Snacks of course were non-negotiable so they stood together in the line earning the attention of a lot of the patrons.He continued to ignore her when she asked if he wanted anything, much to the amusement of the high school girl behind the counter who couldn't keep her eyes off of him, so she got herself a small popcorn, anticipating dinner afterward, a pack of Reese's and a large Coke. They managed to get through the credits before he grabbed a handful of popcorn despite her smacking at his hand.

“Why didn't you just tell me you wanted popcorn when I asked if you wanted anything?” He didn't answer, grabbing another handful. She rolled her eyes and focused back on the movie. He wound up eating most of her popcorn and one of her peanut butter cups, so that she was fresh out of munchies when they were only twenty minutes into the flick. He sucked down more than half of her drink before slumping into the seat. She slapped his thigh and shook the cup in front of his face.

“Now, go refill it you fucking guppie.” She hissed quietly. In response he simply reclined further, closing his eyes as if to take a nap. She frowned at him and popped the top off the drink, fishing a couple ice cubes out before putting the cup in the holder and leaning over, yanking his black button down and dropping the ice down his shirt. He jumped and bolted upright.

“What the-” He said loudly, cutting himself off when he realized how much attention he was drawing and squirmed, hissing quietly as the ice slid across his skin while he scrambled to get his shirt out of his pants and shake them out. He leaned in to her. “What. The. Fuck. Naomi.” She offered him a sinister grin and shoved the cup against his chest, letting go and forcing him to catch it before it fell.

“Go refill the damn drink.” He glared at her and stood, making a sound very similar to a snarl as he went to do as she'd told him. She smiled and wiggled in her seat in victory.

He plopped the cup into the holder upon returning and curled away from her in his seat, seemingly napping for the rest of the movie. She linked her arm with his as they were leaving the theater, happily humming the credit song and jostling him as she nearly skipped on the way to the car.

“That was pretty good!” He shrugged, looking casually around at the people filtering around them.

“That was a pretty good nap.” She scoffed and slapped his abs before pulling away. She drove them about ten minutes down the road and pulled over to a little hole in the wall pizzeria that she loved and knew Jeongguk would too since they shared a love for the cheesy, doughy delight that was pizza.

He sat down at a table as soon as they entered, not even bothering to look at the menu and she nearly walked back out and left him there she was so irritated, but she ordered him food anyway. She had to make three trips to carry all the food, having ordered the house salad, a large order of fresh cut, sea-salted fries and two personal pizzas: one plain cheese with stuffed crust and one meat lovers, and still had to go back for the large drink she'd ordered. He was already almost done with a slice of his meat lovers pizza when she came back over, plopping the cup down with two straws hanging out of it and smacking his shoulder hard.

“Ow. What?” He grumbled out around a mouthful of cheesy goodness.

“You couldn't at least wait for me to sit down to start eating with me?” He blinked up at her as he took another bite and shrugged.

“Why?” She just shook her head, totally done with his shit.

He swayed in his seat while he ate to the pop music playing loudly through the shop to be heard over the sound of the staff talking and working. She smiled despite herself. Jin and Jeongguk's love for food is probably why she too could never resist an invitation to a good meal.

“I don't know how you expect to look good in that outfit if you're bloated from eating all these salts and carbs.” He commented as she reached for her third slice of pizza. Her mouth popped open in shock, a noise of disbelief falling from the gaping hole in her face as she threw a couple fries at him. He grinned.

“Let me help you with that.” He said around a chuckle because of her slap assault as he snatched not one, but two slices of her pizza.

“Ya! I don't need your help!” She said, reaching for her stolen goods that he leaned his body over, shielding his bounty from her efforts.

“You'll thank me later when you don't feel embarrassed.”

“I-...just what do I have to be embarrassed about?” He shrugged as he folded her pizza slice in half and took a huge bite out of it.

“Hey-...'m not da one getting' naked wi' a s'ranger la'er.” He mumbled around his food, nearly choking on his laughter as she stood and rounded the small table to rain her disbelief on him in loud smacks across his shoulders and upper back.

He was distracted while protecting his head so she snatched the remaining half of her slice of pizza back from him and shook her head, laughing when he just took another whole slice from her before she could even get around the table and collapsed in defeat back into her chair. She wound up giving him her last slice of pizza anyway and watching in morbid fascination as he finished both the salad and the remainder of the fries. She honestly didn't know where the fuck he put it all or how he kept such a finely chiseled figure with all the shit he ate.

It was half past seven by the time they left the pizzeria and little past eight before they were walking through the doors to Mikrokosmos, one of Seoul's most popular dance clubs. Had she not been a VIP member they could have been standing outside in the line that wrapped half way around the block. The place was packed with people kicking off their weekend, the music pounding through her body and drawing her hips into an unconscious sway as she made her way towards the bar. Jeongguk wrapped his fingers around her upper arm and pulled her back against him so he could shout beside her ear.

“Please don't wander off without me.” She turned her head and looked up at him, smiling as he jerked back a little as their noses brushed. His face was already locked in that staunch, zero tolerance expression he donned whenever he had to be in places with too many people. The song suddenly changed, the heavy bass and catchy tune earning a cheer from the crowd. She swayed her hips against him and he immediately put space between their bodies, letting go of her arm.

“Oh, lighten up, boy!” She shouted, shaking her head and squeezing her way up to the bar. When she had handed over her license to one of the bartenders to open up her tab and had her strawberry Kosmo in hand she made her way back to Jeongguk who stood out like a pillar, being the only stationary person in the place.

“You want a Kosmo? They have 9 flavors!” She shouted. The Kosmo was one of the club's trademarks and the house drink, coming in an 8 oz. Mason jar that had stars engrained into the glass and cost ₩8000 flat. If you looked around pretty much everyone had one in hand. Jeongguk rolled his eyes and leaned in.

“Give me your wallet, you girl-drink drunk.” She slapped at his chest and handed him her glass, slipping her jacket off and handing it to him before taking it back.

“I _am_ a girl, jackass. And they're tasty so I don't care what you say.” He handed her phone to her that she had left in the jacket.

“Keep this on you!” He shouted as she put the phone in her pant pocket and began walking towards the general area that served as the dance floor since the whole club was a single floor with no elevation changes in order to minimize the tripping hazards. The only things that stood apart from the crowd were the booths along the wall opposite the bar and the stage holding the DJ booth where the music magician reigned over his adoring subjects and the light and fog machines lived.

She began dancing, allowing the music to take over. She smiled up at the second trademark of Mikrokosmos, watching the light shimmer off the nine disco balls colored and sized to represent the respective planets of our solar system that revolved around a massive, stationary, golden mirrored ball in sync to their actual orbit that hung above them from the high ceiling. She danced with several dozen partners who's faces she would never remember and had consumed three drinks before she found a partner she would likely never forget.

His hands slid over her her hips, gripping them firmly with long fingers. She smiled, leaning back on him as she moved with him, her body naturally falling into his rhythm as if they were meant for each other. He dragged his hands up her sides and down her arms, his long fingers wrapping around her hand holding the glass and deftly plucking it from her grip. She turned to face him, and her rhythm faltered, eyes widening marginally.

He blinked down at her and she watched, totally mesmerized as the ripe pink, full, heart shape of his lips pulled back, revealing perfect, pearly white teeth in a dazzling smile. His eyes were large, deep and as welcoming as his smile. His hair was black and fell around his beautiful face in fluffy waves that had her wondering if they were as soft as they looked. He took a drink from her glass and she watched his Adam's apple bob, the thin and simple black choker he wore occupying her attention more than it should.He grabbed someone and handed them her glass as if they were a wait staff member and when he turned back her gaze was still on the band around his throat. He lifted his hand and slipped a single finger between her own choker and her neck, trailing his skin along hers in a slow caress, having noticed her gaze. He trailed his fingers along her waist, tickling them along the straps until the warmth of his palm pressed into her lower back, pulling their bodies together in a flush line and bowed his head.

“We compliment each other well.” He said right in her ear, his voice deep with a very slight gravelly edge. She shivered and only then realized that at some point he had guided her back into his rhythm without her noticing. She pulled away enough to smile in his face, a little taken aback by how debonair he was.

“You're very good.” She said and her smile grew when she saw him staring at her mouth as she spoke. He smiled back at her and flicked his tongue over his bottom lip so that it gleamed as he spoke.

“You're very beautiful.” She laughed, her stomach fluttering a bit as she felt the rumble of his chuckle in his chest against hers. She looked down, so that she could gather herself just to find that the simple, white of his button down that promised to be nearly transparent in the right light, gaped open half way down his chest in a way that made her want to yank it open to see if the body underneath matched the image in her head. He curled a finger under her chin and lifted her face back up so he could look into her eyes. He stared for a long minute and finally shook his head, a lovely smile peaking at the corners of his lips. He ran his thumb just under the edge of her bottom lip and across her cheek.

“What?” He shook his head again, smile growing as his brows furrowed the tiniest bit.

“You feel so familiar to me.” She smiled in amusement, understanding what he meant but caught a bit off guard by his wording. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down a bit so she could run her nose up his neck. She pulled the smell of him deep into her lungs as she moved and couldn't stop the sigh of appreciation she breathed into the hair behind his ear that was indeed very soft. He smelled so fucking good. There were few things that were as sexy as a beautiful man who smelled good.

“I know what you mean.” He shivered, fingers digging into her hips as she spoke. He cocked his head as he pulled back to look at her and smiled curiously.

“Show me more, queen.” He punctuated his demand with a sinuous body roll and they were off. Her heart raced with a thrill she'd felt so rarely in anyone's arms as she fell completely into his rhythm like his body commanded hers the way only familiarity usually provided. She didn't know how long they had danced, hands roaming, touching each other as if they already knew the ins and outs of what made each other tick. Time fell away along with the rest of the patrons and any thought other than the music of their bodies. She turned in his arms, his hands sliding up her back to pull her so close to him that they literally moved together as if they were one.

“What is your name?” She asked. He smiled at her and she felt an answering one grow across her lips, watching his eyes scan her face again, gaze lingering on each of her features with the smallest furrow between his brows. Why did everything about this man seem so intense?

“You can call me Hope.” She just stared up at him for a moment, contemplating making fun of him for giving her a female name that wasn't his actual name but looking into his eyes she couldn't. There was something about him that gave the name credibility. She nodded and leaned in, placing a lingering kiss on his cheek. He moved his head back enough to look down at her with slightly widened eyes that made her wonder if she had gone too far. Wasn't this what he was here for?

“Where are you from?” She frowned softly at the question he asked so softly that she knew it was more him just thinking aloud to himself.

“Don't you want to know my name?” He offered her an odd smile before he leaned in until they were so close that she could taste his response, a distracting prelude to the kiss that he dangled before her.

“What is your name?” She swallowed hard and opened her mouth to respond but never got the chance.

“Naomi.” A voice called from behind her. Hope pulled away, eyes flicking to focus on the nuisance she was about to murder.

“What?” She asked without looking away. Hope grinned at her with a raised eyebrow and cocked his head as if quietly asking if their cock-blocker was her boyfriend. It was a question she desperately wanted to answer and would have, had Jeongguk not called her name again. She pulled out of his arms and turned to face her oversized hemorrhoid.

“What!” She shouted. Jeongguk glared at Hope and pulled her towards him with a lightning quick, iron grip on her arm that she immediately yanked on. “What is your problem?” She slapped at his hand and dug her fingernails into the back of it.

“Not that one.”

“What? Let me go, Jeongguk. What the fuck are you talking about!” He glanced behind her and his eyes began searching the crowd like he was looking for something which made her turn around. Her eyes widened, a soft soundslipping from her slightly parted lips as a sinking feeling of loss settled in her stomach for the man she'd been so wrapped up in as she stood on tip toes to scan the crowd too. He was gone. She dropped her head back on her spine and fought the scalding wave of rage that rushed through her so fast that she quivered under the dark urges to lash out. She closed her eyes and blew out a long breath, yanking her arm from his grasp, not caring about the pain since Jeongguk hadn't loosened his hold. She glared at him and asked a question she knew he wouldn't really answer truthfully.

“Why?” He had the gall to look apologetic and shrug, eyes scanning the crowd again.

“He was dangerous. I don't know, something was off about him.” She stared in open-mouthed astonishment at his lame excuse and turned on her heel, strutting back to the bar. She ordered two shots of fireball and another Kosmo, slamming both shots and turning to lean against the bar while she sipped her mixed drink, scanning for another target, determined to take someone home tonight or she might commit a crime of sexual frustration once they were out of the public eye.

“I was watching you!” Naomi turned to the voice from beside her, finding that it belonged to a woman that would probably be exactly her height when she took her heels off. “With that man. You two looked very good together.”

The woman wore a white snap-back, her long silver and lavender hair falling in gentle waves to the middle of her waist that was bare for the simple, gray, crop-top camisole she wore. Her black sweatpants clung low on her hips, a thin white stripe down the sides drawing attention to the curves of her body. She was in the middle of tying a button down only a few shades darker than her top around her hips and leaned on the bar, displaying a tattoo on her inner arm, closer to her elbow of the Jesus fish and five characters she recognized as being Greek but not knowing what they meant. Naomi found herself drinking in the casual beauty of the woman, eyes traveling down from her incredibly large, tear-drop eyes and the large hoop earrings hanging beside her high cheekbones to the full lips, down to the bronzed mounds of sizable cleavage and the slim waist and intriguing tattoo running down the mid-line of her stomach like a guide towards her navel. When she looked back up the woman was watching, patiently waiting for Naomi to finish ogling her.

“Sorry.” She said, cheeks heating with embarrassment as she looked back out at the crowd while taking a massive drink from her glass. The woman laughed.

“Don't be. I just spent the last half hour standing here admiring you.” Naomi looked at her and was a bit startled when she realized the woman wore very minimal makeup consisting of mascara and a lightly tinted lip gloss that made her kissable lips even more alluring.

She swallowed hard and smiled nervously into her glass, trying to figure out why she was thinking this way about a woman. She had always been confident in appreciating a beautiful woman but never had she immediately been so taken by any female's aesthetics. What the fuck was wrong with her tonight? Was she that thirsty?

She spotted Jeongguk leaning against the bar, looking relaxed now that she was talking to a woman and that made her angrier than she would think possible in so short a space of time. She didn't want the dickhead to be comfortable. She was about to see if it was just men that made Jeongguk so defensive. She turned sideways, cocking her hip as she leaned heavily on the bar, sidling a bit closer so that their conversation wouldn't be lost to the noise. The woman's eyes traveled down the curve of Naomi's body then darted back to her face.

“You are quite the dancer.” The woman said. Naomi smiled and gave her an appraising look with a raised eyebrow.

“Thank you. I haven't seen you move yet but you look the part of quite the formidable dancer yourself.” The woman laughed and nodded.

“I'd like to think I am. How about I show you some of what I'm capable of?” Naomi finished her drink and clapped the empty glass on the bar with a grin.

“That sounds like a challenge. Is it?”

“Maybe. If it was?” Naomi threw her head back and laughed, pure joy filling her at the thought and she wasn't sure whether to thank the woman or the alcohol, finally deciding to not look at any of it too closely.

“I enjoy a challenge.” She nodded, signaling the bartender and pointing at her empty glass. “I accept.”

“Excellent. I warn you though...” The woman leaned into her, her cheek brushing along Naomi's as she did so that the heady scent of her perfumed was all Naomi could smell, the soft hair tickling her face. “Once we start you might not want to stop. Are you sure you can handle that?” Their faces were close, only the bill of the woman's cap keeping them apart. Naomi nodded.

“Yeah. I think I am.” And in that moment she absolutely was. The woman laughed again, eyes alight with the same joy that filled Naomi with warmth. Her confidence in her commitment solidified in the face of such stunningly gorgeous, unbridled euphoria: a small gasp escaping her at the simplicity of it all. The bartender slid the fresh drink in front of her and the woman grabbed it before she could, taking a small sip from it.

“Mmm...cherry.” She groaned, tongue running slowly across her plump lips to savor the residual flavor as she looked directly at Naomi. Her heart sped faster at the simple gesture and she nodded to the glass in the woman's hand.

“Take it. It's yours.” She offered without a thought, barely recognizing that cherry had not been the flavor she'd ordered but then again, no one had asked and she hadn't specified. A slow, scintillating smirk curled that gorgeous mouth into something utterly sinful.

“I will enjoy it to the very last drop.” Naomi watched in fascination as the woman drank deep from the glass, watching Naomi watch her while she did.

“What's your name, gorgeous?” Naomi asked, earning another beautific smile.

“Hyojung.” Naomi leaned in so she could speak right beside Hyojung's ear, careful not to touch the woman though.

“I look forward to your challenge, Hyojung, and just in case you were curious, my name is Naomi.” Hyojung laughed and when Naomi pulled back the woman's eyes locked on her mouth.

“Oh...I am definitely very curious.” The words were innocent enough but the suggestive tone made her cheeks flame. She nervously laughed and reached her hand up so she could run her fingers down the woman's arm to grab her hand. Hyojung glanced down at their hands then back up as she wove their fingers together, looking pleasantly surprised. Naomi gestured to the dance floor with a nod and took a step away from the bar.

“Come. Show me how you move.” She walked backwards, guiding the woman by the hand away from the bar so others could access it but that was it. Hyojung let go of her hand and for the next half-hour at least the two danced very closely, amazing one another with their skills. Naomi had to admit that she was out of her depths where dancing was concerned with this woman. Hyojung was every bit the dancer her attire suggested. At some point they had given up on the skill of it and just surrendered themselves to the primal grind and bump of the lusty lyrics and heady bass pounding through them. Hyojung's hands wandering her body, the way the woman's lips moved to the lyrics captivating her to the point that what the woman did next was almost unexpected.

Hyojung slut dropped, running her hands up the side of Naomi's body starting from the ankles while rolling her body in a sexy arch towards hers so that the slow ascent she made had her breasts running up the front of Naomi's body, bringing them closer together. She was breathless as the woman continued running her hands up under her arms, raising them above their heads, every inch of their bodies pressed together. The way they moved together suddenly seemed so incredibly intimate.

Hyojung looked up at her, eyes staring at her mouth. Naomi smiled realizing that she now held the power since the only way Hyojung got the kiss she so clearly wanted was if Naomi gave it to her because of the height difference. She smiled and Hyojung bit her lip which was what made up Naomi's mind. She wanted to bite that lip too, to see if this woman's kiss was as soft and sensual as the rest of the package promised.

Naomi bowed her head and brushed her lips across Hyojung's, sighing in satisfaction. Her lips were as soft as advertised. She wasn't sure which one of them pressed their mouths more firmly together but Naomi fell into the silken kiss as their lips parted so their tongues could dance and explore each other in a perfect echo of their bodies. She ran her hands slowly down the raised arms of the woman before her until she could cradle Hyojung's jaw, feeling the muscles move slightly with their ministrations. Naomi broke the kiss just to suck the ripe satin of Hyojung's bottom lip between her own, biting down a little, earning a shudder, the woman's fingers digging into her waist in encouragement. Naomi placed another full and lingering kiss on the woman's mouth before pulling away to stare down at her. The hat had gotten knocked off Hyojung's head at some point and despite having hat hair she still found the woman beautiful.

“Well damn...” She muttered aloud to herself, rubbing her thumbs along the woman's jaw before sliding her hands further back into Hyojung's hairand leaning in to steal another kiss. This time it was Hyojung that broke the kiss, laughing breathlessly as she reached up to grab Naomi's wrists.

“Wow. You are-...” She blew out a huge breath of air and laughed again. “I'm so sorry but, I need to use the bathroom.” Naomi was not ready for that and burst out laughing.

“Then go.” Hyojung looked uncertain as if she wanted to ask Naomi to go with her but thought better of it.

“You're going to be here when I get back, right? You're not going to run away?” Naomi laughed and planted a quick, hopefully reassuring kiss on the woman's mouth before letting her go.

“I'm not going anywhere.” Hyojung smiled and stole a final kiss before almost literally running off in the general direction of the bathroom. She began swaying to the music again when a familiar face appeared before her. She grinned wildly, throwing herself at the man who caught her easily and wrapped her arms and legs around him in a full body hug.

“What are you doing here, oppa?” He hugged her back affectionately, spinning them in a circle.

“Apparently watching you make every man and woman in this place turn green with envy.” She frowned at him as he helped her back to her feet, her arms wrapped around his waist still. She looked around and found that there really were a lot of gawkers. Had she done something wrong? Jay must have seen her worry because he hugged her to him with a laugh. “That little display you and your _friend_ just put on was fucking hot. That's why they are staring.” She pulled out of his arms and smacked his chest playfully, smiling as she watched him laugh and rub at his “wound”.

“Did you just call me hot?” He rolled his eyes.

“No. I called the both of you hot.” She laughed, face exploding with scorching flames of embarrassment. He cleared his throat. “I didn't know you liked cheesecake.” Her mouth dropped open at his crude euphemism and a high pitched laugh of disbelief poured from her. She shrugged and looked away.

“I uh-...I don't know if I do. I've never kissed a girl before tonight.” Jay's eyes bulged and he grinned.

“Well if you don't know allow me to tell you, you definitely do, baby girl. That kiss was...if that wasn't experience then it was passion. Go with it.” He then tossed her a lascivious grin. “It's hot. Like, nuclear hot!” He fanned himself, tongue hanging from his mouth as he panted. She slapped him several more times while they laughed together over it.

“But seriously, what are you doing here, oppa?” He sighed and looked a little wounded.

“Honestly, you're starting to make me feel unwelcome with all the abuse and interrogation.” She laughed and held her hand out to him in invitation to dance with her as she swayed. He beamed, accepting her offer.

“Jeongguk had to leave to take care of a few things so he called me to replace him. I'm your new babysitter.” She glared at him.

“I am not a baby.”

“No. You are definitely not.” There was something odd about how he said it but he smiled and spoke before she could think on it too much. “Maybe hussysitter works better for you?”She threw her head back and laughed as he spun her in circles around him.

“So if you saw the kiss that means you've been here a while.” He shrugged.

“Yeah. Not that you noticed.” He chuckled as she blushed. “You taking her home?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she laughed.

“Yeah. I think I am.” He grinned lecherously and tipped his head back.

“Wooo!” He shouted. “Damn girl!” He laughed while shaking his head as he wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning her in an excited circle.

“Naomi.” She turned and looked at Hyojung who was looking at Jay's hands that were slipping from her waist as he quickly settled her back on her feet.

“What up, girl?” Jay casually said, giving her a quick up and down. Hyojung gave him the nod and came forward to pull Naomi against her, looking at Jay as she did.

“Who's this?” Hyojung asked while looking over her shoulder, a slow smile creeping across her face as Jay held both hands up with a grin.

“I'm not trying to steal your girl.” He leaned in a bit. “She's already mine.” He winked at Hyojung and grinned, his tongue flicking out of the corner of his mouth before he jumped back and spun away into the crowd to avoid Naomi's playful swat.

“Don't mind him. That's just my oppa.” She said as she looked back to Hyojung who was only the slightest bit amused. She slid her hands down the woman's arms, grabbing both of her hands and walking them backwards towards the bar. “Come on. Let me buy you a drink.” Hyojung laughed while she looked at the ground and shook her head, looking up at Naomi, her eyes warming with certainty again. Naomi bought them both a double of fireball and realized when she went to close out her tab that she didn't have her wallet..

“Oppa!” She shouted, finding him already talking to two women who seemed very invested and didn't seem to appreciate either her endearment for him nor the way he immediately turned to her. “You have my jacket, right?” He nodded and held up a single finger in a silent gesture to give him a moment. A moment later he popped up throwing his arms over both her and Hyojung's shoulders.

“So what's the damage, baby girl?”

“I don't know. I need my wallet to pay.”

“Ah!” He dug through his pockets, pulling his wallet out as he flagged down one of the bartenders, leaning between the two of them to hand his card to the man. “This is for both these ladies tabs and uh, go ahead and put a shot on there for all you hard working, lovely souls.” He winked at the man and turned to Hyojung. “I'm going to go pick her jacket up from the item check, did you check anything you'd like me to grab?” Naomi smacked him, eyes blown wide since she hadn't yet asked her companion to accompany her home yet and shoved him. “Okay, okay, jeeze, woman!” He stepped back and turned to go when Hyojung grabbed his hand, stopping him in his tracks. He turned enough to watch the woman dig through her pocket to place her check slip in the palm she held before letting go. He beamed at the two of them and nearly bounced off towards the item check. Naomi was so fucking embarrassed she thought she might combust in flames.

“I'm sorry. He has no fucking chill. I was-”

“It's okay. Don't apologize. I like it.” She raised her eyebrow at the woman wondering what Hyojung meant.

“I uh-...did you _want_ to go home with me?” Hyojung's eyes shone with the smile she offered Naomi. The woman grabbed her neck and pulled her into a kiss, drawing back and smiling.

“I appreciate the formality but you didn't have to ask.” Naomi kissed her again, really beginning to grow fond of the gesture. They linked fingers and made for the exit, finding Jay waiting, tossing the keys around as he did.

As soon as they were in the car all bets were off. Hyojung slid across the seats towards her and grabbed Naomi's leg spreading them so she could get between them. She stared at Naomi as she smiled, sliding off the seat to her knees on the floor so she could play her fingers over the straps of the tank top while watching the way Naomi's breath came faster. Music began playing in the car when she groaned from Hyojung flicking her tongue over the diamond stud of Naomi's belly button piercing while looking up at her. The woman crawled up her body and kissed her, grinding her hips against Naomi's core. She moaned into the woman's mouth, matching her rhythm in an attempt to take the edge off the hunger like a snack, but as with the truly starving it only made her salivate and crave more. The music grew louder as Hyojung dragged her nails lightly across her shoulder with one hand, breaking the kiss to nibble across Naomi's collarbone as she pulled the straps of the top and bra to the side. Naomi's whole body jerked, spine bowing as the woman's hand cupped between her legs, grinding her palm right on the button as if there was a fucking X actually marking the spot. Jay swore loudly, swerving the car a bit to the soundtrack of angry car horns.

“If you two don't stop I'm going to crash this fucking car.” The two of them laughed hysterically while Jay let loose a vicious string of vulgarities. The rest of the ride was more demure, less groping and more kissing. When they stepped out of the car Hyojung froze, mouth wide with awe.

“Holy fuck. You are _loaded_!” Naomi shrugged, taking the leather book bag and her jacket that Jay practically threw at her before he made a hasty retreat, burning rubber back down the driveway without so much as a wave.

“Kind of.” She took the woman's hand and walked them through the house, not really caring for the way Hyojung was oohing and aahing over the things she saw every damn day. When they finally got to the bedroom she was beyond impatient, dropping her jacket on the floor haphazardly and stopping long enough to throw off her boots. She unhooked the chain on her hips and yanked it free of her belt loops while she walked across the floor, dropping that in her wake too. She turned to find Hyojung watching her and smiled.

“Don't tell me you're suddenly shy.” She asked, plopping Hyojung's bag at the foot of the bed as she sat on the edge of it and scooted back a bit.

The woman laughed and shook her head, taking her hat off and dropping it to the floor, reaching up to take off her earrings and tossing them towards the hat. She kicked off her black canvas sneakers and stumbled a bit while shedding her socks, making them both laugh. Hyojung ran her hand back through her hair and untied her button down, letting it fall free on it's own as she moved.

Naomi watched Hyojung come to her, jaw dropping a bit at the sinuous roll of the woman's body as she peeled both her bra and top off over her head, her breasts sitting full and perfect without the aid of the cloth. Naomi licked her lips, loving the massive cross tattooed on her stomach, the top starting just below her breasts and guiding the eye towards her navel, though the show didn't stop there since Hyojung pushed her pants down over her hips and was just suddenly naked. If the woman had been wearing underwear Naomi never saw them. A thread of uncertainty wormed it's way through the warmth of anticipation as she came face to face with her reality. She realized only then that she had no idea what the fuck she was doing. She had never been with a woman.

Her thoughts were cut off abruptly as Hyojung grabbed her legs, pulling her forward with a hand behind each knee. The woman undid her pants and hooked her fingers under the hem, pulling both underwear and pants off, leaving her naked from the waist down.

“Take your top off.” Naomi did as told without question. It was much easier to get out of the thing than into it but once she tossed it to the floor she was left sitting naked with an equally naked woman between her thighs and no idea where to go from there. Hyojung did though.

The woman kissed her, sliding the hair tie out of her hair until the curls fell freely down her back. She gasped sharply as her head was pulled back by the grip on her hair, her neck exposed in a long line that Hyojung kissed, licked and nibbled down. She braced herself with both hands, bowing her spine a bit when her lover pulled a bit harder on her hair. She moaned lewdly as Hyojung took her nipple into her mouth. She rolled her hips, desperately seeking relief, moaning louder at the fingers that rolled and pinched her other nipple.

Her whole body jerked as experienced fingers suddenly slipped between her sopping folds, playing over her in a rhythm that echoed the mouth at her breast and she dug her nails into Hyojung's back when the woman slid her fingers inside her with an obscene squelch that she might have been embarrassed about if she could focus on anything but the pleasure. Her lover found her g-spot with a simple curl of her fingers and she nearly screamed, legs trembling and spine bowing as her pleasure spiked so hard she saw stars. Hyojung released the grip on her hair, leaving Naomi to fall back onto the bed. Whatever the woman did next felt exquisite and was all it took to shatter her. She convulsed with the force of her release, a scream crawling out of her throat and in her moment of total abandon her body betrayed her, her bladder releasing itself too. When it was over she lay panting, wanting to die for the mortification of what she had just done. Her eyes blew wide, gasping in panic as she felt a tongue between her legs. She grabbed Hyojung's hair, pulling her away from the mess she had made.

“Oh my god, no! I'm so sorry but you can't!” Hyojung's brows furrowed in confusion.

“Why?” Naomi flopped back on the bed again, burying her face in her hands with a squeal of horror at having to say it aloud. Had the woman not noticed?

“I-...I'm sorry! I swear I didn't mean to it just happened. I should have used the bathroom before.” Hyojung reached up and grabbed her hands, pulling them away from her face that was beet red.

“What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong.” Naomi stared at her with wide eyes, wondering if this woman was stupid or something.

“I peed on you!” She spit out, angry because of her humiliation and begging the gods to kill her right there so she didn't have to live through it. To her absolute chagrin Hyojung laughed, quickly shaking her head when she noticed the tears that slipped down Naomi's cheeks.

“No. Baby, no. You didn't pee on me.” She smiled, pulling Naomi up off the bed and into her arms, hugging her close with a hand buried in the long black curls. “Where are you from? Such a sweet baby.” Hyojung laughed again, allowing Naomi to push back to stare up at her with very bewildered eyes.

“B-but-” Hyojung placed a single finger over her lips to silence her before offering her a soft, slightly amused smile while swiping the stray tears away.

“You squirted. Trust me, I loved it. You couldn't give me a better compliment.”

“I-”

“Squirted. Yes. Have you never done that before?” Naomi looked down between her legs, utterly floored, not even knowing she was capable of such things. She knew what squirting was but she had never done it so she didn't know she could. It seemed Hyojung would be teaching her a lot of things tonight.

“N-no.” Hyojung stared at her for a few moments and then laughed boisterously, a laugh that while sexy made her feel small and Naomi couldn't figure out if she liked it or hated it. Her lover kissed her, leaving her with the flavor of her own release on her tongue as Hyojung pulled away, a purely devilish smile curling her soft lips into a seductive promise.

“Here. Allow me to prove it to you.” Hyojung said as she slipped to her knees between Naomi's legs to apparently try to make her do it again.

Naomi, watched her lover reach for her bag, the zipper loud in the silence, a purple dildo that was at least 9” long appearing in the woman's hand. Her lover grabbed her hand, wrapping her fingers around the toy that had more girth than she expected.

“Let me know when you want me to use that.” Naomi's breathing sped up again, as Hyojung flicked her tongue over her swollen bottom lip, looking up at Naomi between her thighs before staring at her most intimate part like she a starving man at a bakery window. “I have a mess to clean up.” And with that Hyojung's tongue began lapping at her cum, patiently exploring, drawing moans from Naomi like prayer from a zealot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Alright guys so there it is...the first smut scene. I intended the sex scene to be much more detailed but the chapter got incredibly lengthy so I cut it short...sorry, babes! 
> 
> I wish love, happiness, good memories and safety during these joyous days to you all!!! **Blows a kiss**
> 
> Until next time, luvs!


End file.
